Eyes of the Heart
by Prince Yuta
Summary: Mata dibalas dengan mata, hati dibalas dengan hati. Tapi bagi Ten, ia tak butuh mata untuk bisa melihat seberapa tulusnya hati seseorang untuk orang buta sepertinya./JOHNTEN/ NCT/RnR
1. Chapter 1

_**Cerita ini mengandung typo, bahasa yang belum sesuai EyD, dan unsur kebosanan. Jika tidak suka silahkan keluar dari bacaan ini. Jika sudah membaca silahkan memberikan jejak. Dilarang meniru atau me-remake kemudian menerbitkan ulang di platform manapun tanpa seizin saya. Terima kasih.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa hari yang lalu keadaannya mungkin tak seburuk dengan apa yang terjadi kemarin, hari ini, atau mungkin hari berikutnya. Semuanya masih berjalan mulus. Ia tinggal disebuah flat sederhana selama hampir enam bulan lamanya. Mencoba bertahan hidup dengan uang yang di dapat dari menjadi guru privat piano yang nominalnya saja hanya sekitar tiga puluh ribu won per bulan.

Bermodalkan kemampuan yang ia peroleh semasa di panti asuhan, lalu pergi dengan bantuan sebuah tongkat lipat untuk menuntun jalan.

Gelap.

Bukan hanya pandangannya saja, tapi delapan puluh persen dari hidupnya juga gelap. Terlahir dengan fisik sempurna dari keluarga miskin nyatanya tak berlangsung lama. Nyonya Ahn, salah satu pengasuh semasa kecil berkata kepadanya,

 _"Aku menemukanmu di bawah pohon cemara di dekat taman kanak-kanak. Kira-kira usiamu masih sekitar dua bulan. Aku menemukan sebuah kalung keluarga dan sepucuk surat di balik selimut, isinya adalah siapa namamu, usiamu, dan tanggal lahirmu. Mereka menuliskan itu supaya kau bisa tahu kapan hari ulang tahunmu datang. Kau ingin tahu alasan kenapa mereka membawamu kemari? Mereka bilang, kau bisa dapat teman disini. Kau bisa hidup lebih layak ketimbang harus makan sesuap nasi per hari."_

 _"Apa artinya orang tuaku tidak punya cukup uang untuk merawatku?"_

 _"Ya, seperti itu. Tapi Tennie tidak boleh marah ya. Mereka tetap orang tua Tennie."_

 _"Mmm."_

Mungkin Ten adalah satu dari sejumlah anak bernasib serupa yang tak pernah iri dengan teman-teman yang selalu pergi bersama orang tua. Setidaknya ia punya Bibi Ahn sebagai orang tua yang mau mengurusnya dengan sangat baik.

Ten punya teman, ya.. dia punya sewaktu masih jadi anak yang sempurna. Tapi semua orang seketika pergi saat ia pulang dari rumah sakit dalam keadaan buta. Insiden tabrak lari di persimpangan lalu lintas berhasil menjungkirbalikkan dunianya hanya dalam sekejap mata.

Ia tertidur dalam kegelapan yang ditimbulkan dari pejaman mata, tapi terbangun dengan kegelapan meski matanya sudah terbuka lebar. Tak ada pagi, siang, ataupun sore. Satu-satunya yang ia tahu sejak 16 tahun yang lalu hanyalah malam yang gelap.

Bibi Ahn sudah tiada saat usianya menginjak lima belas tahun. Lalu keputusan yang ia ambil untuk meninggalkan _"rumah"_ lamanya menjadikan hidupnya semakin buruk saja.

Hari ini ia terbangun dengan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuh. Otot-ototnya terasa kaku, bahkan sangat sulit digerakan hingga membuat lelaki bersurai hitam itu hampir menangis kesakitan. Tubuhnya terasa lengket, aroma khas yang membuatnya muak, ditambah lagi kondisi tubuhnya yang hanya terbalut selimut lumayan tebal.

Mimpi buruk yang sesungguhnya dimulai beberapa hari yang lalu saat ia pergi untuk mencari pekerjaan baru. Namun bukan pekerjaan yang ia dapat, melainkan cibiran masyarakat yang justru merendahkan dirinya karena punya fisik yang tak sempurna. Lalu di tengah keramaian kota, suara obrolan sekelompok orang tak dikenal berhasil menarik minatnya untuk sekedar bertanya apakah ada informasi pekerjaan yang bisa ia lakukan.

 _"A-aku bisa melakukan pekerjaan apa saja."_

 _"Apa saja? Kau yakin?"_

Satu kesalahan fatal.

Jika Ten tahu dirinya akan berakhir mengenaskan tanpa busana di atas ranjang, maka ia akan berjalan lurus dan tidak akan berkata _"apa saja"_ dalam segala obrolan.

"Pekerjaan bagus, mereka sangat menikmatinya."

Tapi tidak dengan Ten.

"Oh iya, segera bersihkan tubuhmu. Aku mau kau melayani pelanggan dengan kondisi yang bersih."

Lalu setelahnya suara _heels_ yang menapaki lantai terdengar menjauh untuk sesaat.

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan berikan gaji yang pantas untukmu. Akan ada bonus jika kau semakin bertindak agresif. Kau tahu kan?"

Pada kenyataannya ia bahkan tak pernah melakukan apapun selain berteriak dengan mulut tersumpal kain atau _gagball_ dan tangan kaki yang terikat hingga membuatnya mati rasa. Ia tidak bisa melihat, tapi ingat dengan jelas beberapa suara dari orang-orang yang menggunakan tubuhnya dengan lancang. Dua suara dari lelaki berumur dan sebuah suara dari lelaki yang mungkin saja usianya hanya beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya.

Pada akhirnya Ten tahu, tidak mudah percaya dengan orang lain. Jangankan orang asing, bahkan orang terdekat saja bisa melakukan sebuah pengkhianatan.

Setidaknya Ten juga tahu, orang-orang jahat seperti mereka hanya bisa memanfaatkan kekurangan seseorang tanpa punya rasa kasihan. Orang bilang, orang yang punya kekurangan itu istimewa. Jika memang begitu maka sudah seharusnya mereka diperlakukan layak, bukan? Bukan malah dijadikan satu dari sekian boneka penghasil uang dengan cara yang mengerikan.

"Aku harus pergi sebelum ada tangan-tangan lain yang menyentuhku."

Tongkat yang untung saja berada di atas meja berhasil memperpendek waktu. Paling tidak ia berhasil mengumpulkan semua pakaiannya dan membersihkan diri sebersih mungkin sekalipun ia tahu jika hasilnya tak akan sama seperti dulu.

.

.

.

Sosok jangkung itu masih setia pada batas kecepatan normal demi mengulur waktu. Bibir merah tebalnya lebih suka bungkam ketimbang meladeni celotehan milik sosok lain di dalam mobil.

Demi Tuhan! Ia bahkan tak pernah punya niatan untuk datang ke tempat hiburan semenjak ia berada di semester akhir kuliahnya. Tapi karena ia kalah dalam sebuah taruhan kecil, maka pria di sampingnya ini justru mengacaukan pertaubatannya selama hampir dua tahun terakhir.

Musik EDM, aroma rokok ataupun alkohol, para penari _striptease_ , bahkan kegilaan orang-orang yang melakukan _sex_ di luar kamar tiba-tiba saja kembali muncul dalam ingatan.

Sial, mengingatnya saja sudah membuatnya merasa pusing, ditambah lagi dengan kenyataan dimana ia akan kembali ke tempat yang sama seperti di masa lalu.

"Baik, parkirkan saja disini."

Suara _husky_ pria di sebelahnya kembali memecah keheningan. Tempat parkir yang tidak terlalu luas, sepertinya sesuai dengan letak bar yang sedikit tersembunyi dari keramaian.

Beberapa wanita yang kebetulan berdiri di dekat pintu langsung saja menggoda keduanya, bahkan dengan seenak jidat menyentuh tubuhnya dengan sensual.

Benar, kan? Apa yang ia lihat dengan apa yang sempat muncul dalam ingatannya jelas tak jauh berbeda. Hanya ada beberapa sudut yang nampak berbeda, mungkin efek perubahan dekorasi ataupun renovasi.

"Hei tampan, butuh teman?"

Wanita yang berbeda dengan pakaian minim kembali menggoda keduanya dengan nada sensual. Lelaki bermarga Jung itu nampak menyeringai kecil, memberikan kedipan mata, lalu menolak tawaran dari para wanita seksi itu.

"Kau sudah punya kekasih tapi masih mau digoda oleh jalang seperti mereka? Akan ku adukan pada Taeyong."

"Hei jangan! Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu minum. Semua gadis disini memang begitu kan? Seperti tidak pernah kemari saja. Cih!"

"Tidakkah kau malu dengan pekerjaanmu itu? Kalau sampai kau berani macam-macam dengan para gadis, akan ku hajar kau!"

"Ayolah Hyung, bahkan petinggi negara saja pasti pernah kemari. Apa salahnya jika seorang polisi datang disaat libur kerja? Setidaknya aku bebas dari narkotika."

Kali ini giliran yang lebih tinggi yang berdecih. Sebotol _whisky_ datang beberapa menit setelah Jaehyun meminta pesanan melalui para gadis yang sempat menggodanya tadi.

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu, Detektif Seo?"

"Jangan memanggilku detektif. Aku sedang pisah ranjang dengan pekerjaanku."

"Tidak ada kasus?"

"Tentu saja, dan aku bersyukur karena pada akhirnya aku bisa mengambil cuti dalam waktu yang lama. Mereka terlalu bergantung padaku, huh!"

Suara gelak tawa Jaehyun langsung mencairkan suasana di antara keduanya. Seperempat gelas telah terisi dengan _whisky_.

"Haruskah kita bersulang?"

"Untuk apa? Kita bahkan tidak merayakan apapun."

"Siapa peduli? Bersulang."

Toleransi alkohol Johnny tak sekuat Jaehyun. Ia bisa saja tumbang hanya dengan tiga teguk saja.

"Mau minum lagi?"

"Tidak. Aku harus ke toilet."

"Ingin memuntahkan _whisky_ nya?"

"Tidak. Celana dalamku... Uhm ya, lupakan. Aku pergi."

Johnny segera mengambil langkah lebar sekaligus berhati-hati karena ramainya pengunjung yang sibuk dengan dunia mereka masing-masing. Lelaki itu mengabaikan godaan yang kembali diberikan oleh para gadis kepadanya. Bahkan kalau tidak salah dengar ada yang memanggilnya _"Daddy"_ dengan nada sensual. Ia bahkan tak setua itu untuk menjadi _sugar daddy_ di usia dua puluh enam tahun. Atau mungkin bisa?

"Sial, apa aku tinggalkan saja Jaehyun di sini?"

BRAKK!

"Oh, hei! Perhatikan langkahmu!"

Bentakan Johnny nyatanya tak punya pengaruh apapun pagi lelaki yang tingginya saja hanya sebatas telinga. Tangan-tangan lelaki pendek itu meraba-raba tubuh bagian depannya dengan tergesa, beralih ke pundak lalu ke arah rahang. Tatapan matanya nampak kosong dengan sedikit lingkaran hitam dibawah mata. Penampilannya sedikit berantakan, ditambah beberapa tanda merah yang terlihat cukup jelas di leher. Bahkan Johnny yakin jika di bawah sana masih ada banyak lagi.

"Kau－ tolong aku. Bawa aku pergi dari tempat ini, ku mohon."

"Oh wow wow, tunggu sebentar. Kenapa aku harus melakukan itu?"

Lelaki itu menahan napas, menutup matanya sejenak, lalu kembali bergerak panik saat sebuah suara terdengar dari arah belakang.

"Ku mohon bawa aku pergi! Tempatku bukan disini! Selamatkan aku, ku mohon!"

Pergelangan tangannya mendapatkan tarikan kuat dari si lelaki pendek di hadapannya, pertanda jika ia benar-benar membutuhkan bantuan Johnny untuk suatu alasan.

"Mereka menjadikanku pekerja seks, mereka mengasariku, mereka mengikat tubuhku di atas ranjang. Setidaknya tolong bawa aku pergi jauh dari sini, setelah itu turunkan aku dimanapun. Ku mohon! Mereka mengejarku!"

Pandangan Johnny menelusur jauh ke arah belakang, ada dua orang pria bertubuh besar hanya sekitar tujuh meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Dalam hitungan detik, sepasang tangan kekar miliknya telah berpindah ke arah pinggang ramping lelaki asing itu. Tubuh kecilnya terangkat, lalu setelahnya ia bisa merasakan bagaimana tubuhnya terguncang karena pria jangkung itu berlari sambil menggendongnya bak seekor koala yang berpegangan pada batang pohon.

"Hei! Jangan lari!"

Johnny tak tahu apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Yang jelas Johnny yakin, bar itu pasti menjadi kacau balau. Lalu setelah ini Jaehyun akan menghajarnya tanpa ampun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

Yuyut kembali dengan fanfic Johnten boring yang muncul tanpa rencana matang (dadakan) Seperti biasa, readersnya mungkin gak sebanyak otp lain. Salah satu author sunbaenim Johnten bilang, Johnten shipper di ffn sedikit. Mungkin karena emang sedikit, atau mungkin tersembunyi di bawah batu dan akan muncul kalau momentnya keluar. Kejadian semacem itu pasti marak di IG, apalagi kali muncul di fanbase Johnten. Setelah baca tolong hargai, dengan begitu karya kalian akan dihargai orang.

Sekian terima kasih sayang dari Yuta.

Story ini mungkin akan di publish di wattpad.

 **When Crazy Meet Arrogant kemungkinan akan di sambung.**


	2. Chapter 2

Suara teriakan seketika mendominasi di dalam sana. Beberapa botol minuman yang seharusnya disajikan kepada pelanggan seketika hancur karena jatuh ke lantai. Diterobos begitu saja oleh dua orang pria bertubuh besar seperti _body guard_. Beberapa orang ikut tersenggol, ada yang terjatuh bahkan tak sengaja terkena pukulan karena tak mau memberi jalan.

"Hei, apa yang terjadi?"

Suara _husky_ milik Jaehyun mulai terdengar, mungkin tak sebanding dengan kerasnya musik EDM yang masih menggema sekalipun bar yang mereka tempati sudah terlihat seperti kapal pecah.

"Johnny Hyung! Kau mau kemana?"

Teriakan Jaehyun kembali terdengar setelah netra hitamnya tak sengaja menangkap sosok tinggi yang sekilas menyerupai Johnny bersama seorang pria di dalam gendongannya. Jangan lupakan dua pria besar di belakang sana yang nampaknya tengah memburu keduanya. Sepasang kaki panjang Jaehyun seketika mengambil langkah lebar, berlari menerobos keramaian meski sempat tersandung kabel yang melintang di tengah jalan.

"Hyung! Hei kenapa kalian mengejarnya?! Hei tunggu aku!"

Perhatian orang-orang di luar bar langsung tertuju ke arah keributan yang terjadi di halaman parkir. Seolah-olah ada tontonan gratis yang sayang untuk dilewatkan meski hanya satu detik saja. Dua pria itu menggedor kaca jendela dengan membabi buta, tapi Johnny tetap melenggang pergi meski sempat menyerempet beberapa kendaraan yang masih terparkir.

"Hei jangan lari!"

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan?!"

BUGHH!

Salah seorang pria besar itu sedikit terhuyung saat bogeman mentah mendarat di wajah kusamnya. Satu pria yang lain nyaris memberikan balasan jika saja Jaehyun tak segera mengambil sesuatu dari saku jaket kulitnya.

"Aku Jung Jaehyun dari Kepolisian Metropolitan Seoul."

* * *

Johnny masih fokus menyetir kendaraan meski napasnya masih terputus karena aksi kejar-kejaran dengan beberapa _body guard_ di bar. Dirinya bahkan tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa ia mengambil keputusan dengan membawa kabur pria yang bahkan tak dikenalnya. Sambil melirik, Johnny berdehem pelan, berusaha menegur sang pria pendek yang nampaknya masih mengalami _shock_.

"Tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu setelah membawaku ke dalam permainan?"

"U-uh?! Maafkan aku. Terima kasih juga omong-omong."

Helaan napas Johnny lagi-lagi terdengar di antara keduanya.

"Kemana?"

"Apa?"

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Bisa kau antarkan aku ke Jongno? Di Cheonggyecheon ada _Starbucks_. Turunkan aku sekitar beberapa sepuluh meter dari sana."

"Dekat Jonggak _Station YMCA?"_

"I-iya."

"Penjelasanmu itu agak membingungkan. Kenapa tidak langsung ke intinya saja?"

Lelaki manis itu langsung menelan ludah. Jari jemarinya mulai bergerak risau dengan mencengkeram tongkat lipat yang di genggamnya.

"Bisa ceritakan kenapa kau bisa ada disana?"

"A-aku.."

"Bisakah kau bicara dengan santai? Tidak perlu terbata-bata. Aku bukan bajingan. Paham?"

"Aku cuma ingin cari pekerjaan. Tapi mereka malah membawaku ke sana."

"Pekerjaan macam apa? Apakah ada orang yang mau menerima seorang tunanetra sepertimu?"

Perkataan Johnny jelas-jelas menusuk, bahkan orang normal sekalipun bisa merasa sakit hati. Senyuman getir yang Ten berikan seakan menjeda obrolan mereka. Ia terdiam cukup lama, membiarkan Johnny menunggu respons yang akan diberikan sang pria pendek.

"Maaf. Harusnya aku bisa mengontrol perkataanku." kata Johnny sembari melirik ke arah spion yang tergantung di bagian atas.

"Benar, aku tidak bisa melihat, tidak seharusnya aku berkeliaran sendiri di tengah keramaian. Tapi jika aku hanya duduk di kamarku setiap hari, aku mungkin akan mati kelaparan. Orang-orang juga akan menganggapku anti sosial. Padahal mereka sendiri yang tidak mau menerimaku."

"Paling tidak minta bantuan orang lain, jangan pergi sendiri. Oke, kita sudah sampai di depan _Starbucks_. Kemana sekarang?"

* * *

Tatapan mata Jaehyun sesekali memicing ke arah dua orang yang terpaksa ia gelandang ke kantor polisi tempatnya bertugas seperti biasa. Keduanya tengah berhadapan dengan salah satu rekan kerja Jaehyun selama hampir tiga tahun lamanya.

"Jadi apa masalahnya?"

Lelaki dengan _name tag_ "Kim Mingyu" itu langsung melirik ke arah Jaehyun dan dua pria besar itu secara bergantian.

"Kenapa diam saja? Dan kau, Jung. Bukankah kau sedang mengambil cuti selama tiga hari? Kenapa tidak kau nikmati saja waktu yang tersisa? Kenapa mengurus para berandalan ini?"

"Kami bukan berandalan. Pria ini yang tiba-tiba memukul kami."

"Eyyy _shit!_ Siapa yang kau sebut pria ini huh? Dengar, kenapa kalian mengejar sepupuku? Ada masalah apa huh?!"

"Apa pria yang menculik salah satu pekerja kami adalah sepupumu?"

Dengan begitu, baik Jaehyun maupun Mingyu sama-sama mengernyit tak mengerti. Lelaki berkulit tan itu melipat tangan di depan dada, menatap kedua orang itu secara bergantian kemudian menyikut perut Jaehyun secara asal.

"Tanyakan pada sepupumu."

"Hei. Dia tidak mungkin melakukan itu tanpa alasan. Kalaupun ada, itu pasti karena pekerja kalian kan? Pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Apa kalian mempekerjakan orang secara paksa?"

Pertanyaan yang Jaehyun ajukan sontak membuat lidah kedua terasa kelu. Tak ada yang bisa menjawab, sekalipun ada, hanya sekedar mengulang-ulang satu kata saja.

"Memperkerjakan seseorang secara paksa masuk dalam undang-undang perbudakan. Ancaman penjara paling sedikit tiga tahun, atau paling lama lima belas tahun. Pilih mana?"

"Bukan kami. Bos kami yang mengendalikan semuanya. Ku mohon lepaskan kami. Kami tidak akan bekerja di sana lagi. Kami juga tidak akan mengganggu mereka berdua. Aku punya dua orang anak, istrinya juga sedang hamil anak pertama. Apa yang harus mereka lakukan jika kami mendekam dipenjara?"

"Kalau tidak mau dipenjara ya jangan jadi penjahat. Bagaimana Kim? Haruskah?"

Keduanya saling bertukar pandang satu sama lain sekitar dua menit, lalu di akhiri dengan sebuah kedipan mata sebagai jawaban yang Mingyu berikan.

"Karena aku sedang baik sekalipun kalian mengacaukan hari liburku, paling tidak menginaplah di hotel prodeo selama satu hari. Lalu tepati semua ucapan kalian. Jika kami melihat kalian lagi..." kemudian Jaehyun membuat gesture seolah-olah tengah menggorok lehernya sendiri sehingga membuat keduanya memasang wajah masam.

"Kalian belum makan malam kan? Masuklah, kami akan memberikan menu spesial."

* * *

Johnny kurang bisa percaya dengan apa yang tengah ia lihat sekarang. Maksudnya, bagaimana bisa orang-orang seperti Ten tinggal di tempat yang kecil dan juga kumuh? Johnny bahkan baru tahu kalau ada tempat semacam ini di tengah-tengah Seoul.

"Apa kau terkejut?"

"Kira-kira begitu."

"Meskipun aku tidak bisa melihat, tapi dari suasananya saja aku yakin kalau tempat ini tidak layak untuk dihuni. Tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi? Beginilah kerasnya hidup untuk para pecundang seperti kami."

Johnny tidak mengiyakan dalam hati. Ada banyak orang yang lebih pantas disebut pecundang ketimbang warga miskin seperti pria cantik di depannya ini.

Begitu pintu terbuka, atensi Johnny yang semula tertuju pada lingkungan sekitar langsung berpindah ke tempat Ten berada. Saat pria itu sudah masuk ke dalam, Johnny hanya sekedar mengintip dari luar.

"Tidak mau masuk?"

"Aku masuk."

Senyuman tipis Ten menyambut pria jangkung itu dengan sangat manis. Yang lebih pendek kembali menapakkan tongkatnya ke lantai dengan tangan yang meraba-raba seperti orang buta biasanya.

Namun belum sampai satu meter, pergelangan tangannya digenggam Johnny dengan erat, di tambah tangan satunya yang mendarat di atas pundak.

"Mau kemana?"

"Bisa antar aku ke kamar? Cukup jalan lurus, setelah itu ada satu ruangan di sebelah kanan."

Sebuah kamar yang hanya sekita meter dengan satu ranjang kecil dan juga lemari pakaian yang sudah usang. Meski begitu kamar kecil ini lebih rapi dari kamar luas milik Johnny yang seperti kandang babi.

"Kamar sekecil ini apa tidak masalah?"

"Justru aku bersyukur, aku hanya perlu membersihkan dalam waktu singkat."

"Tapi kau tidak bisa melihat."

"Kalau kau sudah terbiasa, maka satu kekurangan saja tidak akan menyusahkanmu."

Helaan napas Johnny terdengar jelas di dalam ruangan kecil dengan sedikit perabotan di dalamnya. Bibir tebalnya bergerak secara acak, bingung harus tersenyum atau tidak karena jawaban dewasa yang diberikan sang tuan rumah.

"Kau tidak ingin tahu siapa namaku?"

"Apa kita belum berkenalan?"

"Menurutmu bagaimana? Namaku Johnny. Johnny Seo."

"Kau bisa memanggilku Ten. Tidak usah tanya siapa nama panjangku, aku tidak mau membuat lidahmu kusut. Apa kau ingin minum sesuatu?"

"Tidak, mungkin aku akan pulang sekarang. Kau bisa jaga diri, kan?" lalu dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan pelan.

Awalnya Johnny hampir saja akan pergi dari dalam ruangan itu jika saja ia tak teringat akan sesuatu.

"Jika mau keluar, pakai sesuatu yang bisa menutupi lehermu. Ada banyak gigitan serangga disana."

"Ah terima kasih."

"Sampai jumpa."

"Memangnya kita akan bertemu lagi?"

"Ibuku bilang, jangan ucapkan selamat tinggal. Kita tidak tahu kapan akan bertemu lagi kan?"

* * *

"Aha! Darimana saja kau?!"

Teriakan Jaehyun langsung menyambut kepulangan Johnny yang bahkan baru akan menekan bel pintu apartemen miliknya. Pria berkulit putih itu menyemprotnya dengan beragam pertanyaan seperti seorang bintang yang tengah kontroversial dikalangan masyarakat.

"Kau itu tuli apa bagaimana? Beraninya kau meninggalkan aku disana? Kau mengacaukan cuti tiga hariku Hyung. Kau－"

BRUKK!

Terhentinya langkah Johnny berhasil membuat Jaehyun menabrak tubuh tingginya dengan sedikit keras. Sosok yang lebih tua itu menjambak sedikit rambutnya sambil menghadap ke arah Jaehyun.

"Apa kau tidak tahu bagaimana lelahnya aku sekarang? Aku sudah bilang tidak mau ke bar itu, tapi kau masih saja melakukannya. Salah siapa? Apa salahku?! Salahku?!"

"Kalian sama-sama salah, tapi setidaknya jawab pertanyaanku. Apa Johnny Hyung menculik salah satu pekerja bar itu?"

Pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba di ajukan oleh seorang lelaki bersurai hitam itu membuat alis Johnny saling bertautan.

"Kau－ Aku－ apa? Kau bilang menculik? Hei dengarkan aku Mark, berikan gelar penculik itu pada mereka. Mereka menculik seorang pria buta dan menjadikannya pekerja seks. Mereka mengikatnya, memaksanya, me－"

"Tapi bukannya itu bar untuk orang normal? Kenapa harus ada pekerja seks laki-laki? Heol! Apa disana menyediakan jasa untuk orang-orang yang menyimpang? Kalau aku tahu, aku bisa－"

"Aku bisa menelepon Taeyong Hyung sekarang." lalu dihadiahi dengan umpatan dalan hati yang ditujukan untuk Mark.

Di sisi lain Johnny nampak tak tertarik dengan beragam opini yang tengah Mark dan Jaehyun keluarkan di ruang tengah. Nyatanya Johnny lebih suka masuk ke dalam kamarnya untuk melepas lelah setelah kejadian kurang mengenakan hari ini.

Pakaiannya telah ditanggalkan dari seluruh tubuh atletis miliknya, selanjutnya ia masuk ke dalam bath up berisi air hangat untuk membuat tubuhnya rileks.

Dengan menutup mata seharusnya Johnny bisa mengosongkan pikirannya sejenak. Tapi pikiran tentang bagaimana Ten bisa hidup sendirian di tengah kerasnya kehidupan terus muncul di kepalanya.

Jika Johnny yang sempurna saja masih membutuhkan bantuan orang untuk sebuah hal sederhana, bagaimana dengan pria pendek itu?

 _"Dunia ini memang kejam, sekali kau terpeleset, mungkin masih ada yang mau menolongmu. Tapi sekali kau jatuh ke jurang, belum tentu ada yang mau menolongmu."_

* * *

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Tau ah gelap**._


	3. Chapter 3

Sepanjang malam yang terus muncul di dalam pikiran Johnny hanyalah pria kecil yang baru dikenalnya itu. Perasaannya mendadak gelisah, rasa kantuk perlahan menghilang. Hanya ada suara ranjang yang bergerak saat Johnny ikut bergerak dengan gusar.

"Hari ini hyung tidak ke kantor kan? Bukankah masih cuti?" tanya Mark saat dirinya tanpa sengaja bertemu Johnny di koridor.

"Aku ada urusan, jangan lupa kunci pintunya Mark."

"Tapi aku ada kuliah pagi, boleh aku menum－"

Tapi sayangnya Johnny sudah terlanjur pergi, meninggalkan Mark yang langsung menekuk wajah kecilnya.

* * *

Suara gemericik _shower_ yang terdengar dari dalam kamar mandi minimalis milik Ten sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Aroma manis dari sampo yang Ten gunakan masih menguar hingga ke dalam dapur. Cukup manis untuk dihirup dalam waktu yang lama.

Di satu sisi suara ketukan pintu dari arah luar terasa diabaikan oleh sang pemilik rumah. Pria jangkung yang baru saja sampai hanya dalam waktu lima belas menit itu kembali mengetuk pintu dengan perlahan, sedikit cepat dan sangat cepat seiring dengan berjalannya waktu.

"Ten?! Apa kau ada di dalam?!"

Tangan besarnya segera meraih _handle_ pintu untuk memastikan apakah pintunya terkunci atau tidak. Tapi nasib baik sedang tidak berpihak kepadanya. _Handle_ pintu yang berkarat itu tiba-tiba saja patah sehingga membuat Johnny menjauhkan tangannya dari tempat semula.

"Ten ssi?! Kau ada－"

CKLEEK!

"...di dalam?"

"S-siapa?" cicit pria kecil itu dengan suara pelan.

"Aku Johnny."

"O-oh. Apa ada barang yang tertinggal?"

Manik _hazel_ milik Johnny kembali mengintip kondisi ruangan dari luar flat dengan alis yang bertautan.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Huh? Apanya?"

"Maksudku, kenapa kau cuma mengintip dari dalam? Sesuatu terjadi?"

"O-oh, masuk saja ke dalam."

"Aku mematahkan _handle_ pintu omong-omong."

"Tidak masalah, benda itu memang sudah berkarat. Ayo masuk."

Pintu berwarna putih itu terbuka lebih lebar supaya Johnny bisa masuk dengan lebih leluasa. Pada awalnya pria bermarga Seo itu masih bersikap biasa sampai akhirnya ia menyadari jika tubuh kecil itu hanya terbalut oleh handuk.

"Ah, maaf. Sepertinya aku datang di waktu yang salah. Panggil aku saat kau sudah mengenakan pakaian."

Yang lebih kecil mengangguk sambil membenarkan posisi handuknya yang sedikit merosot dengan wajah memerah. Suara langkah kaki perlahan menghilang di balik ruangan yang disebut Ten sebagai kamar pribadi. Sedangkan Johnny lebih suka berkeliling untuk sekedar melihat-lihat isi _flat_ kecil yang Ten tinggali.

"J-Johnny? Kau dimana?"

Atensi Johnny seketika beralih pada sosok Ten yang telah memakai pakaian lengkap hanya dalam waktu sepuluh menit. Sebuah sentuhan di bagian pundak seakan memberi isyarat jika Johnny ada di dekat pria keturunan Thailand itu. Keduanya kembali masuk ke dalam kamar milik Ten sebagai tempat untuk mengobrol. Alasannya sederhana, _flat_ kecil ini tidak memiliki ruang tamu seperti di tempat lain.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Lumayan. Tapi ada beberapa bagian tubuhku yang terasa sakit."

"Sudah sarapan?"

"Aku sudah makan roti. Tapi kenapa kau tanyakan hal semacam itu? Pasti ada sesuatu yang membawamu kemari kan?"

Tak ada jawaban yang Johnny berikan. Seisi rumah mendadak hening dalam dalam waktu yang singkat.

"Johnny ssi?"

"Aku datang untuk menjemputmu."

"Menjemput?"

"Tinggalah di apartemenku, Ten. Semuanya akan lebih baik daripada kau tinggal sendirian disini."

* * *

"Jeffrey!"

Suara pekikan seketika terdengar dari luar kantor bersamaan dengan kehadiran Taeyong. Pria kurus itu berlari masih dengan pakaian formal setelah pulang dari tempat kerja.

"Hyung sudah pulang? Kenapa tidak bilang?"

"Aku tahu kau sibuk, jadi tidak mau merepotkan. Hai Mingyu! Apa kabar?!"

Pemuda berkulit tan itu langsung tersenyum sambil membawa dua gelas kopi dari ruangan lain.

"Lama tidak bertemu ya. Akhir-akhir ini aku lebih sering melihat hyung di televisi daripada bertemu langsung."

"Ya, jadi reporter itu melelahkan. Apa lagi kalau ada kabar terbaru yang harus diliput. Polisi dan wartawan sepertinya sama saja."

"Well, aku harap saat kalian menikah nanti, anak kalian tidak akan makan kertas karena orang tuanya sibuk kerja."

"Ck! Laki-laki mana bisa punya anak." celetuk Jaehyun diselingi dengan sebuah jitakan kuat di kepala Mingyu.

Pria jangkung itu bangkit dari atas kursi setelah mengecek arloji di pergelangan tangan. Meninggalkan Taeyong dan Mingyu selama sepuluh menit untuk sekedar berganti pakaian.

"Boleh aku pulang sekarang, Mingyu ssi?!"

"Tidak bisa kah kau pergi saja?!"

Pasangan kekasih itu langsung melenggang pergi setelah di usir secara halus oleh Mingyu. Sedan hitam milik Jaehyun langsung melaju dengan kecepatan sedang; membelah jalanan yang lumayan ramai dengan kendaraan lain.

"Apa aku boleh ke apartemen Johnny? Sudah lama tidak bertemu Mark. Aku merindukan anak itu."

"Tidak merindukan aku?"

"Jangan berlebihan. Kita berdua kan sering bertemu. Aku dengar Johnny membawa kabur seseorang dari bar. Apa itu benar?"

"Dari mana hyung tahu?"

"Mark yang bilang."

"Ya, katanya begitu. Tapi aku tidak tahu siapa. Johnny hyung tidak mau menjawab."

Atensi Taeyong yang semula menatap keluar jendela kembali berpindah ke arah Jaehyun yang tengah fokus menyetir. Pria Bermarga Lee itu menekan sebuah tombol hingga kursi yang di dudukinya sedikit bergerak ke belakang agar Taeyong bisa bersandar dengan nyaman. Volume musik yang semula terdengar kecil langsung mendominasi seisi mobil saat Taeyong menaikkan volumenya.

"Bangunkan aku kalau sudah sampai."

* * *

Beberapa pasang mata sempat mengikuti pergerakan Johnny ketika pria jangkung itu baru saja masuk melewati lobi apartemen yang lumayan ramai. Suara entakan sepatu ber merk milik Johnny terdengar cukup nyaring untuk mengiringi langkah keduanya yang sedikit tergesa demi menghindari opini orang-orang mengenai sosok lain yang ada di sebelahnya.

Satu tangan Johnny masih setia menggenggam pergelangan tangan Ten dengan cukup erat demi mencegah kejadian tak diinginkan pada pemuda manis itu. Lalu tangan yang satunya lagi masih menarik koper putih milik Ten.

"Bisa kau pulangkan aku saja? Rasanya tidak nyaman berada disini."

"Kau sudah katakan itu sebanyak puluhan kali, Ten. Dengar, niatku ini baik. Jadi tolong jangan memberi penolakan."

Pemuda itu resmi bungkam, menggigit bibir saat guncangan pelan yang timbul dari pergerakan _lift_ yang terasa asing. Keduanya sempat berperang argumen saat berada di _flat_ milik Ten. Nyatanya niat baik Johnny tidak langsung mendapatkan sambutan hangat, justru beragam asumsi buruklah yang Johnny dengar. Pada akhirnya Johnny tetap memaksa dengan mengambil koper milik Ten lalu memasukkan semua pakaian pemuda itu ke dalamnya. Persis seperti seorang suami yang tengah memaksa sang istri untuk kembali ke rumah setelah pisah ranjang selama satu minggu.

"Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu. Mark akan berpikir kalau aku benar-benar menculikmu."

"Siapa Mark?"

"Sepupuku. Usianya baru dua puluh tahun. Kalian bisa berteman baik setelah ini."

"Apa dia mau melakukan itu denganku?"

Pertanyaan yang muncul dari mulut Ten langsung menarik atensi Johnny saat keduanya resmi berada di depan pintu unit apartemen milik Johnny.

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan "melakukan itu?"."

"Aku yakin kau tahu maksud perkataanku."

"Aissh lupakan itu. Kau tidak akan tahu kalau belum mengenal Mark. Ayo masuk."

Aroma maskulin perlahan menyeruak meski keduanya baru melangkah masuk ke dalam apartemen mewah kepunyaan Johnny. Yang lebih tinggi sempat menahan pergelangan tangan Ten meski dirinya tengah berjongkok di depan pintu yang mulai tertutup; berusaha membuka sepatu kets milik Ten.

"Oh! Tidak perlu melakukannya, aku bisa sendiri." ujar Ten sambil mencoba untuk berjongkok, namun kedua tangannya justru dibawa Johnny untuk berpegangan pada bahu lebarnya.

"Diamlah, dengan begini kau tidak perlu repot untuk duduk."

"Maaf merepotkan. Dan terima kasih omong-omong."

"Sudah ku bilang－"

"Apa yang terjadi di sini?"

Sebuah suara yang terdengar asing di telinga Ten berhasil membuat pemuda itu menolehkan kepalanya menuju ke sumber suara. Mark ada di sana, masih berdiri di ambang pintu saat lelaki kurus itu menemukan Johnny bersama orang asing di apartemen mereka.

"Siapa dia?"

"Ah, kau sudah pulang Mark? Ayo masuk."

"Aku tidak akan masuk sebelum hyung menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Tsk! Kalau ku bilang masuk ya masuk. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya kepadamu nanti."

* * *

"Apartemen kita cuma punya dua kamar. Lalu dia mau tidur dimana? Lain kali berpikir dulu sebelum bertindak hyung!"

"Kau bisa tidur bersamaku."

"Dengan menyerahkan kamarku? Tidak mau!"

"Kalau begitu aku yang tidur di kamarmu."

"Aku tidak mau kena pukul."

"Siapa yang memukulmu?"

"Kau pernah memukul bahkan menendangku saat kau tidur. Tenagamu terlalu kuat. Lagipula kenapa kau tidak tidur bersamanya saja?!"

"Siapa yang tidur dengan siapa?"

Kemunculan suara lain tiba-tiba terdengar menginterupsi adu mulut antara Johnny dan juga Mark di ruang tengah. Sosok Jaehyun dan juga Taeyong yang datang entah sejak kapan langsung melemparkan tatapan penuh pertanyaan. Tangan kanan Johnny langsung berpindah ke surai cokelat miliknya. Menariknya dengan kuat sebagai pelampiasan.

"Bagus, sekarang aku berhadapan langsung dengan wartawan yang asli."

"Oh! Apakah ada berita baru Tuan Seo?"

Taeyong langsung berlari mendekatinya dengan menyodorkan ponsel miliknya ke hadapan Johnny. Bertingkah seolah-olah tengah merekam setiap perkataan yang akan Johnny lontarkan.

"Aissh singkirkan benda itu, Taeyong."

"Baiklah, mari kita dengar penjelasan dari Tuan Lee." lalu Taeyong mendekati Mark dan mulai menyodorkan ponselnya ke depan mulut Mark.

"Aku reporter Lee Taeyong dari KBC News. Bisa anda jelaskan situasi yang sedang terjadi saat ini?"

"Johnny Hyung membawa seorang pria ke apartemen."

"Oh wow! Catat itu Jaehyun! Seorang pria!"

Senyuman lebar Jaehyun mengembang tanpa komando saat Taeyong dengan antusias menyuruhnya mencatat setiap perkataan yang Mark lontarkan. Pemuda bermarga Jung itu ikut bergerak bak tengah menulis di atas kertas. Jelas mengundang kekesalan yang Johnny lontarkan dengan menarik tangan Jaehyun.

"Siapa pria itu?"

"Mana aku tahu. Dia ada di kamarnya Johnny hyung."

"Yang benar?! Aku mau lihat! Aku mau lihat!" Taeyong refleks memekik, kedua tangannya langsung mendorong dada bidang milik Mark hingga pemuda itu hampir terjatuh. Pemuda bermarga Lee itu berlari ke arah kamar dengan tergesa, meninggalkan Johnny, Jaehyun, juga Mark yang sama-sama menatap malas ke arah Taeyong.

"Hal－ Astaga, bagaimana bisa kau terlihat sangat manis?!" Taeyong langsung berlari dan membanting tubuhnya ke atas ranjang hingga membuat Ten tersentak karena ranjang yang ia duduki terasa hampir roboh karena ulah Taeyong. Sosok bermarga Lee itu langsung duduk di samping Ten. Satu tangannya bergerak nakal dengan mencubiti pipi tembam milik Ten.

"Ooohhh! Kau sangat lucu! Jadi pacarku yang kedua ya!"

"Sssh sakit sekali."

"Ups maaf!"

Lantas Ten segera menganggukkan Kepalanya tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata sedikitpun. Seisi kamar mendadak sunyi. Hanya ada Taeyong yang terus menatap Ten dengan sorot mata yang sedikit kebingungan. Ada satu kejanggalan yang Taeyong temukan. Kenapa sedari tadi Ten terus menatap ke arah lain? Terlebih lagi tatapan matanya terlihat kosong.

Taeyong segera mengibaskan tangannya dengan ragu. Berusaha untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari sosok yang lebih pendek.

"Hei, kau melihat kemana? Aku di depanmu." sungut Taeyong dengan nada kesal.

Di satu sisi Ten mulai mencengkeram jemari panjangnya dengan risau. Lelaki itu berdehem sejenak. "Aku... Buta."

"Huh?!"

"Aku buta sejak masih kecil. Sebaiknya kau segera menjauh dariku kalau tidak ingin punya teman yang buta. Kau bisa kerepotan. Maaf ya."

Taeyong tak menjawab. Ia sepenuhnya diam sambil memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah Ten dengan raut wajah datar.

"Ah... Begitukah?"

Lelaki kurus itu mengambil napas, lalu tiba-tiba memeluk Ten dengan sangat erat hingga sang empunya hampir tak bisa bernapas.

"Aku tidak peduli. Mau kau buta, tuli, bisu, atau apa pun itu. Hanya orang-orang bodoh yang tidak mau berteman dengan orang yang punya kekurangan. Lain kali jangan katakan itu lagi. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana terlukanya aku saat kau menyebutkan kekuranganmu itu."

"Kau tidak keberatan?"

Taeyong langsung melepaskan pelukannya tanpa menyingkirkan kedua tangannya dari pundak milik Ten.

"Tidak. Aku akan jadi teman yang baik untukmu. Bukan hanya aku saja. Johnny, Jaehyun, dan juga Mark akan menjadi temanmu. Kami akan selalu membantumu. Aku benar kan?"

Tatapan Taeyong langsung beralih ke arah Jaehyun, Johnny, dan juga Mark yang telah berdiri di depan pintu entah sejak kapan. Senyuman Johnny dan juga Jaehyun seakan mengiyakan pertanyaan yang Taeyong ajukan untuk ketiganya.

"Makeu?"

"Aku tidak masalah dengan itu. Maaf, tapi aku dan Johnny hyung cuma memperdebatkan soal kamar saja. Aku akan menerima Ten hyung seperti hyungdeul yang lain. Tapi... Ten hyung tidur dengan Johnny hyung saja ya."

"Baiklah, mereka berdua bisa berbagi kamar. Lagipula Mark sering kedatangan teman kuliahnya kan?" Jaehyun menyeletuk. Membuat Johnny memasang wajah masam karena Jaehyun dan juga Mark seenaknya saja mengambil keputusan.

"Jangan khawatir. Kau akan tahu bagaimana punya keluarga bersama kami. Oh iya, Johnny itu punya gangguan tidur yang menakutkan. Dia bisa menendang, memukul, bahkan mengumpati seseorang yang tidur dengannya. Kalau dia melakukan hal semacam itu, balas saja dengan lebih keras. Nanti juga diam."

"Lee Taeyong!"

* * *

Langkah kaki Johnny langsung terhenti saat lelaki jangkung itu baru saja selesai membersihkan diri. Atensinya beralih ke arah Ten yang masih terduduk di atas ranjang sambil menggoyangkan kedua kakinya secara bergiliran.

"Oh, aku kira kau sudah tidur."

"Aku agak... tidak nyaman."

Johnny segera mengambil pakaian dari dalam lemari. Mengabaikan kehadiran Ten di dalam kamarnya dan memutuskan untuk mengganti pakaian seperti biasa. Lagipula Ten tak akan melihat apa-apa di tubuhnya kan?

"Tidur saja disana. Aku akan tidur di sofa."

"Tapi kau pemilik kamar."

"Ten, bukankah akan lebih canggung kalau kita tidur seranjang? Lupakan soal tidak nyaman dan tidurlah. Aku mau minum sebentar."

Suara langkah Johnny yang perlahan menghilang dari kamar luas itu meninggalkan kesan sunyi bagi sosok berkaus hitam tersebut. Ten tersenyum kecil, lalu menarik selimut tebal milik Johnny hingga pada akhirnya ia mencoba untuk tertidur.

Di satu sisi Johnny sibuk melangkah tergesa ke arah kamar Mark yang jelas berlawanan arah dengan dapur. Pria itu membuka dan menutup pintu dengan sedikit kasar, kemudian melempar tubuhnya ke atas ranjang hingga sang pemilik kamar segera terbangun dan menemukan Johnny yang terbaring di sebelahnya.

"Hei! Apa yang hyung lakukan disini!" teriak Mark sambil mendorong perut Johnny dengan kakinya hingga hyung nya itu hampir tersungkur ke lantai.

"Aku mau tidur disini."

"Tidurlah di kamarmu. Bukankah kita sudah sepakat kalau kau dan Ten hyung akan sekamar?"

"Kau dan Jaehyun yang bilang begitu. Kalian para bedebah seenaknya saja mengambil keputusan."

Mark langsung menekuk wajah, kembali membenarkan posisi tidurnya sambil menatap ke langit-langit kamar.

"Yang membawa Ten hyung kemari kan hyung sendiri. Ya terima saja konsekuensinya."

"Aku tahu."

"Daripada repot begini, kenapa hyung tidak carikan apartemen baru saja untuknya?"

"Lalu membiarkan anak itu tinggal sendirian lagi? Tidak, itu sama saja seperti tinggal di rumahnya sendiri. Uangku juga tidak sebanyak itu, kau tahu?"

"Titipkan saja dengan Taeyong hyung."

Lalu sebuah jitakan keras langsung mendarat di atas kepala Mark hingga lelaki kurus itu menggeram kesakitan.

"Bahasamu itu! Kau pikir Ten itu hewan peliharaan dan Taeyong itu tempat penitipan hewan?!"

"Kau sudah susah payah membawanya kemari kan? Memangnya dia percaya denganmu hyung?'

"Huh?!"

"Kalian bahkan baru bertemu satu hari, lalu kau datang dan memaksanya tinggal demi alasan keselamatan. Bagaimana dia bisa percaya padamu? Tahu asal usulmu saja tidak. Wajahmu, sifatmu, dan yang lainnya juga tidak, kan?"

Ah benar. Bagaimana bisa Johnny melupakan yang satu itu? Sebuah kepercayaan harus dibangun dalam sebuah hubungan. Bahkan sahabat yang selalu bersamamu selama bertahun-tahun saja punya peluang untuk merusak kepercayaan. Lalu bagaimana dengan orang yang baru sehari Johnny temui? Apa akan semudah itu?

"Tanyakan padanya. Kita tidak bisa memaksanya tinggal kalau dia saja tidak menaruh kepercayaan kepadamu."

"Dia pasti sudah tidur."

"Kalau begitu tanyakan saja besok."

"Lupakan. Aku mau ke kamar."

"Lho? Tidak jadi tidur disini?"

Pertanyaan yang Mark ajukan tidak mendapatkan respon apapun dari yang lebih tinggi. Johnny lebih dulu pergi dari kamarnya tanpa menjawab, kepalanya terlalu penuh dengan perkataan Mark barusan.

Saat Johnny kembali, tebakannya tidak meleset. Lelaki itu; Ten, sudah tidur entah sejak kapan.

"Baiklah. Menunda sehari saja tidak akan jadi masalah. Selamat tidur, Ten ssi."

.

.

Tbc

 _ **Embel2 pekerjaan yang saya kasih buat para cast bukan cuma sekedar nama. Ada fungsinya di chapter depan uwu.**_ ** _thank you buat yang selalu komen dan kasih semangat ke saya. Cintaku padamu sebanyak air hujan yang jatuh ke bumi dan sebanyak bintang di langit malam /eaaa/_**

 ** _Thanks sudah membaca bacotan dari awal sampe akhir :')_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Selamat membaca cerita aneh ini, Jangan lupa untuk vote ataupun memberi komentar. Karena penghargaan sekecil apapun dari kalian punya arti seluas lautan bagi author underrated seperti saya. Thanks❤**_

* * *

Saat pagi telah menjelang, satu-satunya orang yang ada di dalam apartemen selain pria _tunanetra_ itu hanyalah Mark. Pria kurus itu bilang, Johnny punya acara penting dengan pihak atasan, termasuk jajaran kepolisian di bidang tertentu. Aroma _kimchi_ yang khas langsung menyapa indera penciuman Ten hingga sosok cantik itu sempat mengernyit selama beberapa detik.

"Kau yangㅡ"

"Bukan. Semuanya hasil karya Johnny hyung. Tiang berjalan itu tidak akan pernah mengizinkan aku memasak apapun kecuali air panas dan mi instan."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Cerita sebenarnya sangat panjang. Tapi bisa disimpulkan kalau dapur di apartemen ini pernah terbakar karena ulahku. Jika kau ingin melihat bekasnya, aku bisa tunjukkan."

Lelaki cantik itu menggulum senyuman manis, kemudian duduk di atas kursi yang telah Mark siapkan sedari tadi.

Sosok bermarga Lee itu sepertinya butuh waktu lebih dari sepuluh menit untuk kembali menyadari perkataannya. Dengan cepat ia menghentikan pergerakan tangannya yang nyaris menyumpitkan nasi ke dalam mulut, kemudian menaikkan pandangannya ke arah Ten yang fokus dengan makanannya.

"Maafkan aku hyung."

"Jangan khawatir. Aku akan lihat suatu hari nanti..." jawab Ten dengan nada lembut.

"...semoga saja."

Matahari semakin bergerak naik. Jarum jam terus berputar seiring berjalannya waktu. Suara nyaring dari mesin-mesin kendaraan di bawah sana seakan menemani Ten yang masih setia duduk di balkon sejak setengah jam yang lalu, menikmati hembusan angin.

Suhu udara yang semakin panas rasanya sangat sesuai dengan pertengahan musim panas yang tengah mereka lalui di bulan ini.

"Rasanya akan sangat menyenangkan kalau pergi ke kolam berenang."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi."

Suara bariton yang mendadak terdengar dari arah belakang langsung membuat Ten menutup mulut sekaligus menegapkan punggungnya yang semula bersandar pada tembok dibelakangnya. Saat suara langkah terdengar mendekat, pria itu meneguk salivanya dengan kasar, kemudian menahan napas.

"Bersikaplah dengan normal. Kau terlihat cukup tegang."

Ten segera menganggukkan kepalanya, kemudian menggigit bibirnya kasar, kembali menyandarkan punggungnya lalu menutup matanya perlahan. Kembali menikmati angin yang menerpa permukaan wajahnya.

"Apa kau percaya denganku, Ten?"

"Apa?"

" _Heol_ , jangan bertanya balik saat aku bertanya padamu." Ujar Johnny dengan nada yang terdengar seperti seseorang yang tengah merajuk. Terdengar lucu sekaligus menggelikan disaat yang bersamaan.

"Sepertinya aku terlalu terburu-buru. Bukankah begitu?"

"Entahlah."

"Harusnya aku meminta persetujuanmu dengan baik-baik. Bukannya memaksamu tinggal."

"Tidak masalah, hal seperti itu jangan dipikirkan."

"Apa kau percaya kepadaku?"

"Tidak."

Jawaban yang Ten berikan sontak mengundang tatapan Johnny melalui ekor matanya. Pria itu tampak menahan napas, kemudian memalingkan wajah untuk sejenak. Entah kenapa suasana hatinya menjadi kalut hanya dalam hitungan detik.

"Pada awalnya tidak. Rasanya seperti... Seseorang memaksamu untuk pergi ke suatu tempat yang bahkan kau sendiri tidak tahu di mana. Aku terlalu takut dengan orang asing, terlebih setelah kejadian waktu itu." kemudian Ten memasang senyuman kecil, mengambil napas kemudian kembali bersuara.

"Aku bukan tipikal orang yang mudah percaya dengan orang asing. Sejak aku kehilangan penglihatan, semua orang menjauh, tapi akan mendekat saat mereka menginginkan sesuatu dariku. Hampir semua orang menjalin hubungan _simbiosis parasitisme_ denganku. Tapi kauㅡ ah bukan. Kalian, kenapa?"

"Karena kami punya hati. Saat seseorang terpeleset, ada dua tipe dari respon yang orang lain berikan. Pertama, dia akan tertawa lalu menyumpahi. Lalu yang kedua, dia akan datang dan mengulurkan tangan. Dari dua perbedaan itu kita akan lihat, siapa yang punya hati dan siapa yang tidak."

Lantas Ten terdiam. Netra hitam itu menyiratkan tatapan kosong yang berbeda dari tatapan yang biasa ditunjukkan pria itu. Perkataan Johnny memang ada benarnya. Hanya karena kesalahan satu orang dalam sebuah kelompok. Semua orang di dalam kelompok itu jadi terkena imbasnya. Dalam arti lain, hanya karena beberapa orang tak tahu diri di luar sana, bukan berarti tak ada orang baik di antara mereka.

"Sekarang aku punya alasan untuk percaya denganmu." Ucap Ten sambil menggulum senyuman hangat.

"Ulurkan tanganmu."

"Untuk apa?"

"Setidaknya ulurkan sebentar." Suara bariton itu kembali masuk ke indera pendengarannya.

Saat tangan kanan Ten resmi terulur di hadapannya, tangan hangat yang lain datang memberikan sambutan.

Kelima jemari lentik itu bertautan dengan lima jemari yang lain, kemudian bergerak naik sedikit demi sedikit.

"Sebenarnya kau ini sedang apa?" Ten terkekeh geli saat kulit lembutnya bersentuhan dengan kulit wajah Johnny yang terasa sedikit lebih kasar. Singkat cerita, tangan kanan Ten tengah menangkup pipi tirus Johnny. Si pemilik wajah yang membantu Ten untuk merabai permukaan wajahnya.

"Apa kau bisa tahu bagaimana wajahku hanya dengan menyentuhnya saja?"

Raut wajah Ten terlihat lebih serius. Pria kecil itu lebih suka mengusap pipi Johnny dengan lembut, menimbulkan sensasi geli yang membuat Johnny terkekeh.

"Sepertinya wajahmu benar-benar wajah seorang pria."

"Ya?"

"Yang ku maksud adalah, kau punya wajah yang tampan, bukan sosok pria berwajah manis ataupun cantik."

Ah benar, Johnny akui kalau wajahnya memang wajah asli seorang pria. Rahang tegas, sepasang mata yang tajam, bibir tebal, hidung bangir yang cukup menawan. Setidaknya Johnny cukup bersyukur karena wajahnya yang tampan. Ia bahkan tidak ingin dan tidak bisa membayangkan jika punya wajah secantik Taeyong ataupun para laki-laki cantik di luar sana. Salah satunya adalah Ten.

Ketika tangan Ten semakin bergerak menjelajahi wajahnya, tatapan lembut Johnny jatuh pada wajah cantik milik sosok dihadapannya itu. Diam-diam Johnny memasang senyuman simpul, kemudian tangan kanannya yang semula memegangi pergelangan tangan Ten seketika berpindah menuju surai hitam itu, mengusapnya secara berulang.

"Sangat cantik."

"Apa?"

"Apa?!"

Saat Johnny sadar dengan apa yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya, pria itu justru balik bertanya dengan mata membelalak. Sebelah tangannya yang semula bertengger di atas kepala Ten seketika Johnny tarik dengan cepat.

Sial.

Perkataannya barusan hanyalah sebuah ketidaksengajaan. Ia hanya sekadar mengatakan kebenaran, tapi entah kenapa terasa cukup aneh jika diingat kembali.

"Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Uh, ituㅡ kau ingin ke kolam renang, kan?"

"Entahlah, kedengarannya cukup menarik sekaligus asing. Aku tidak pernah ke kolam renang ataupun waterpark. Berendam di bath up saja sudah cukup."

"Kau harus berenang di kolam yang luas. Bath up tidak akan muat untuk kita berdua, kau tahu?" Johnny memelankan suaranya di kalimat terakhir, mungkin karena gurauan pria itu terdengar aneh. Cukup aneh hingga rona merah langsung menghiasi wajah cantik Ten.

"Aku akan ajak Taeyong, Mark, dan juga Jaehyun."

"Tapi mereka pasti sibuk."

"Untuk sekarang mungkin iya. Besok aku juga sudah mulai masuk kerja. Okay, kita akan pergi akhir pekan."

"Apa kau yakin mereka mau ikut?"

"Mark tidak akan mau sendirian saat yang lainnya sedang bersenang-senang. Taeyong jelas lebih memilih pergi ke waterpark, apalagi saat teman barunya ada di sana."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Jaehyun? Dia seorang polisi."

"Dia akan datang kalau Taeyong memintanya. Seekor anak anjing tidak bisa berjauhan dengan induknya, kau tahu?"

* * *

Suasana yang tercipta di salah satu _waterpark_ terkenal di Seoul jelas menggambarkan bagaimana ramainya tempat itu sekarang.

Semua orang pasti kenal Carribean Bay, bahkan sekalipun tidak pernah berkunjung ke sana maka sudah pasti mereka pernah menonton tayangan iklan di televisi ataupun videotron di beberapa gedung tinggi.

Kelima orang itu baru saja kembali dari ruang ganti untuk mengenakan pakaian yang sesuai. Hiruk pikuk yang didominasi dengan suara teriakan kebahagiaan hingga suara dari beberapa wahana air yang saling bersahutan setidaknya berhasil membuat Taeyong dan juga Mark merasa tidak sabar. Dua pria kurus itu terus saja merengek kepada Johnny dan Jaehyun agar berjalan lebih cepat supaya mereka bisa terjun ke dalam kolam, tapi nyatanya kedua tiang listrik itu hanya memberikan respons yang sederhana. Apalagi Johnny.

Johnny akan bilang, "Tidak bisakah kalian diam? Kita kemari karena Ten ingin berenang. Tapi kenapa malah kalian yang tidak sabaran?"

Lalu berakhir dengan Taeyong yang sibuk menarik tangan Ten bahkan bersikeras menggendongnya agar mereka bisa segera sampai ke tepian kolam.

"Astaga, airnya dingin Mark!. Ayo lompat!" teriak Taeyong kegirangan saat telapak kakinya baru saja menyentuh permukaan air yang sedikit bergelombang.

Suara sesuatu yang jatuh ke dalam air langsung membuat Ten menggerakkan kepalanya dengan wajah polos.

"Kalian tidak ingin berenang? Kita sudah mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk membeli tiket masuk, jadi jangan di sia-siakan. Ten hyung juga harus turun."

"Entahlah, sepertinya aku akan duduk saja di sini."

"Di tempat seramai ini? Apa hyung tidak tahu lelucon seperti apa yang akan dilakukan orang-orang saat melihat seseorang hanya duduk di pinggir kolam? Mereka akan melakukan apapun yang bisa membuatmu masuk ke dalam air.

Well, perkataan Jaehyun memang ada benarnya. Kebanyakan orang seenaknya saja menceburkan orang lain ke dalam air tanpa tahu apakah orang itu bisa berenang atau tidak. Mereka bisa saja meninggal, bahkan jika Ten ingin menunggu di tepian kolam sementara yang lainnya sibuk bermain air, ia juga bisa mati.

"Kau mau turun?"

"Ya."

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar."

Pria bersurai hitam itu tak bisa melihat apapun selain mengandalkan indera pendengarannya untuk mengetahui apa yang tengah Johnny lakukan sekarang. Suara sesuatu yang masuk ke dalam air seketika membuat Ten menebak jika Johnny baru saja masuk ke dalam air.

"Naikkan dia ke punggungku Jaehyun."

"Eh tunggu! Kenapa harus naik ke sana?"

"Aku akan menuntunmu masuk, kau tidak tahu kedalaman air jika tidak masuk ke dalam kolam."

"Tapi aku berat."

"Berat badan Johnny hyung lebih besar dibanding berat badan Ten hyung. Naik saja, hyung tidak tahu sudah seberapa jauhnya Taeyong dan Mark dari tepian kolam."

Suara husky Jaehyun kembali terdengar, bahkan berhasil merasuki diri Ten untuk menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, lalu bergerak maju secara perlahan. Kedua tangan Johnny langsung melingkarkan kedua tangan Ten ke lehernya, memaksa sosok itu untuk memeluk lehernya dengan erat supaya tidak jatuh dengan cara yang salah.

"A-ah! Tunggu! Rasanya dingin!"

"Tenang saja, kau akan terbiasa setelah ini."

Kedua pria tampan itu sibuk mengurusi Ten, hendak membawa pria kecil itu ke tempat yang sedikit lebih rendah. Sedangkan Taeyong dan Mark sudah pergi ke tengah kolam. Mereka berdua jelas punya dunianya sendiri.

"Ayo turun."

"Tapi aku takut tenggelam!"

"Tidak akan tenggelam. Airnya hanya sebatas dadaku saja."

"Tapi kau lebih tinggi dariku."

Ya, yang Ten katakan memang benar. Tapi demi Tuhan! Johnny sudah mengukur tinggi badan pria itu, sebelum membawanya ke tempat yang sesuai, jadi tidak akan ada yang perlu Ten khawatirkan. Saat Johnny mulai melepaskan kedua kaki Ten yang semula melingkar di pinggangnya, pria kecil itu sepertinya sudah mulai tenang. Sekalipun Ten tenggelamㅡ Oh bukan, Johnny tidak akan membiarkan pria kecil itu tenggelam meski hanya di dalam pikirannya saja.

Saat kaki Ten sudah sepenuhnya berpijak pada lantai marmer di bawah sana, senyuman antusias muncul di sudut bibirnya. Perubahan mood Ten bisa berlangsung dengan sangat cepat ternyata.

"Aku sudah bilang kalau airnya cuma sebatas dada. Sekarang kau senang?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin mati sekarang."

Johnny langsung tertawa keras setelah mendengar jawaban konyol yang Ten berikan. Bahkan sekalipun beberapa pasang mata menatap ke arahnya, pria jangkung itu nyatanya tak peduli.

"Apanya yang lucu?"

"Tentu saja kata-katamu. "Aku hanya tidak ingin mati sekarang." Seseorang tidak akan mati kalau belum waktunya, bahkan sekalipun kau memotong urat nadimu sendiri."

"Memangnya kau tidak takut dengan kematian?"

"Tentu saja takut. Pekerjaanku sangat beresiko, kau tahu? Seseorang pernah bilang, nikmati hidupmu meski kau akan mati lima menit setelahnya. Jadi tak ada yang perlu aku khawatirkan. Tapi omong-omong, kita kemari untuk berenang, bukan bercerita tentang hidup dan mati." nada bicara Johnny terdengar mengejek di akhir kalimat.

Karena bagaimanapun Johnny memang benar, mereka bersusah payah datang hanya untuk satu tujuan, yaitu mendinginkan tubuh di tengah terik matahari. Bukan untuk melakukan hal yang lain.

"Ten! Kau aku mau ikut ke wahana lain?" Teriakan Taeyong dari jarak lima meter langsung mengalihkan perhatian Johnny dengan cepat.

Sosok yang paling tua di antara mereka itu kemudian merangkul pundak Ten dengan erat, kemudian membisikkan sesuatu yang sudah pasti tak bisa didengar oleh siapapun kecuali Ten.

"Main disini saja."

Bibir Taeyong seketika menekuk."Tapi disana lebih seru. Aku mau naik seluncuran di atas sana."

Saat jari telunjuk Taeyong mengarah ke salah satu seluncuran tinggi yang jaraknya lumayan jauh, Johnny refleks menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak. Ten tidak bisa naik itu."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Terlalu tinggi, setidaknya pergilah dengan Mark atau Jaehyun. Yang jelas kami tidak akan pergi."

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi dengan Jaehyun saja. Setelah itu aku mau makan es krim dengan Ten. Sampai nanti."

Menit demi menit telah berlalu dengan cepat, tapi pasangan kekasih itu masih belum kembali sejak lebih dari lima belas menit yang lalu. Ten sudah naik dari kolam sejak lima menit karena merasa kedinginan, sama halnya dengan Johnny. Sedangkan Mark sibuk bermain dengan anak-anak disekitarnya, kadang menertawakan sesuatu yang tidak lucu tanpa henti.

"Kau tidak lapar?"

"Sedikit."

"Haruskah aku menyusul Taeyong dan Jaehyun? Mereka terlalu lama."

"Mereka sudah kembali, lihat kesana hyung." Perkataan Mark benar, Jaehyun dan Taeyong sedang dalam perjalanan sambil berpegangan tangan sekaligus membicarakan sesuatu yang terlihat menyenangkan.

"Apa saja yang kalian lakukan sampai selama ini?"

"Kami naik seluncuran sebanyak tiga kali. Butuh waktu lama untuk naik ke atas."

Johnny langsung menarik napas, kemudian menepuk pundak Ten dan meminta sosok itu untuk bangkit. Kelima pria itu masuk ke dalam ruang ganti yang terpisah. Kecuali Taeyong yang mengajukan diri untuk membantu Ten berganti pakaian. Jadi dalam arti lain, Ten dan Taeyong berada dalam satu ruangan.

"Apa kau merasa risih saat bersamaku?" tanya Taeyong dengan sedikit berbisik.

"Tidak. Kau orang yang menyenangkan."

"Sungguh?"

"Apa aku terlihat membohongimu?"

Saat netra hitam milik Taeyong menatap netra Ten dengan lekat, pria kurus itu langsung tersenyum, kemudian menangkup wajah cantik milik sosok di hadapannya dengan gemas.

"Tidak. Kau sangat jujur. Wajahmu sangat cantik untuk ukuran seorang pria. Oh ya, apa kau pernah memiliki kekasih?"

"Tidak."

Air muka Taeyong langsung berubah masam."Ah benar, pasti karena kau tidak bisa melihat. Cih yang benar saja, siapa yang tidak tertarik dengan wajah ini heung?"

Ten terkekeh sambil menyentuh kedua tangan Taeyong dengan lembut. "Semua orang tidak akan tertarik."

"Tapi aku sangat tertarik. Kalau aku bukan kekasih Jaehyun, aku akan menjadikanmu kekasihku. Oh ya, apa kau tertarik dengan seorang pria? Atau seorang gadis?"

Senyuman Ten sedikit menipis.

"Ah..." kemudian ia memotong perkataannya sendiri.

"Aku tertarik dengan seorang gadis."

Respon yang tak terduga dari si pria tunanetra.

"Saat kau tahu aku dan Jaehyunㅡ"

"Aku tidak punya masalah dengan itu. Semua orang bebas mencintai siapapun."

"Lalu apa kau pernah menyukai seseorang?"

"Tidak."

Pergerakan tangan Taeyong sedikit terhambat saat pria bermarga Lee itu tengah memakaikan sweater rajutan berwarna hitam ke tubuh Ten yang sedikit berisi. Dengan mata yang memicing ke arah netra hitam itu, ia bisa melihat sebuah senyuman yang terlampau tipis masih terpatri di sudut bibir milik yang lebih muda.

Rasanya kekosongan bukan hanya ada dalam tatapan mata ataupun kehidupannya saja, melainkan juga hatinya. Sebuah alasan yang sama seakan menjadi tembok bagi Ten untuk bisa dekat dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Pria itu memang buta, tapi Taeyong yakin jika hatinya tidak. Tapi orang-orang di sekitarnya punya hati yang dibutakan oleh kesempurnaan.

Maknanya, matanya memang buta, tapi hatinya tidak akan buta saat ia bisa menerima kekurangan. Tapi hati seseorang yang sempurna bisa menjadi buta saat mereka haus akan kesempurnaan, buta atau tidak rasanya akan sama saja.

TBC

* * *

Sampah banget ga sih? Rasanya kasian bat karena yg review cuma 1 orang, yg baca bahkan gak sampe 20 orang :')) 1 orang pembaca setia sudah cukup mengubah mood. Rasanya pen berenti dari ffn dan pindah ke wattpad. Kek author lainnya. Tahukah kamu perbandingan antara ffn sekarang dan wattpad? Ibarat 1 : 100. 1 untuk ffn dan 100 untuk wattpad :') Sedih, but thank you so much~ Wp yuyut PreciousJT. IG... Ada deh :'' intinya sering ditag akun dazed_eyes02 uwwwwwuuuuuuu

Ngetik apasih anjay. :''

Chapter depan mulai konflik kecil2an(?) berkaitan dengan Job seseorang.

Krik.

Aminin aja author nya tetep di ffn

Krik.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Selamat membaca cerita aneh ini, Jangan lupa untuk vote ataupun memberi komentar. Karena penghargaan sekecil apapun dari kalian punya arti seluas lautan bagi author underrated seperti saya. Thanks**_

* * *

Makanan yang semula nampak lengkap kini hanya menyisakan noda saus ataupun sisa makanan yang sengaja ditinggalkan dengan alasan tertentu. Suara yang sama dengan suasana yang sama masih tergambar jelas di depan mata.

Tiga puluh menit telah berlalu, namun kelima sosok yang sama nyatanya masih duduk manis di atas kursi yang melingkari meja. Restoran _seafood_ yang cukup digemari para pengunjung nyatanya memang pantas untuk jadi restoran paling diminati di kawasan _Waterpark_ itu. Semua orang mengakuinya.

"Ada yang ingin ikut ke toilet?"

"Oh! Aku ikut. Tanganku terasa lengket karena saus lobsternya."

"Hanya Taeyong Hyung? Yang lain?"

"Pergilah, kami baik-baik saja. Cepat kembali dan jangan bermain-main. Kita harus pulang sebelum jam makan malam."

"Ay ay! Detektif Seo! Ayo Jaehyunie."

Langkah Jaehyun dan Taeyong semakin jauh seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Netra hitam milik Mark masih menatap lurus ke arah keduanya, lalu menoleh ke arah Johnny dan berkata, "Hyung yakin mereka akan segera kembali?"

"Kalau mereka punya rumah, mereka pasti akan pulang. Bahkan gelandangan saja akan pulang ke kolong jembatan yang mereka anggap sebagai rumah."

"Tsk! Apa-apaan itu."

* * *

Suara air yang mengalir dari keran _wastafel_ masih mendominasi seluruh penjuru ruangan yang nampaknya tidak seramai yang Jaehyun duga. Hanya ada dua orang lain di bagian wastafel, tapi Jaehyun tidak yakin dengan jumlah orang yang mengisi setiap bilik toilet.

"Tidak bisakah kita tinggal semalam disini dan menyewa kamar saja? Rasanya tubuhku seperti akan remuk karena terlalu banyak bekerja. Ayo kita pesan satu kamar danㅡ"

"Perhatikan sekelilingmu."

Nada bicara Jaehyun yang terdengar datar dengan volume yang dikecilkan Membuat Taeyong terkesiap. Salah seorang di dekatnya tengah melirik ke arahnya dan juga Jaehyun dengan sorot mata kecurigaan.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Pria dengan tubuh berisi itu tersentak keras, kemudian mulai kelabakan saat Taeyong memergoki dirinya.

"Tidak, aku cuma... Kau Wartawan Lee Taeyong, kan? Aku sering melihatmu di televisi."

"Ah... _Annyeong haseyo._ " senyuman Taeyong mengembang saat pria kurus itu membungkukkan tubuhnya sebagai salam hormat.

"Aku sangat suka melihatmu di televisi. Kau wartawan yang cukup ambisius dan pantang pulang sebelum mendapatkan informasi. Seperti "Tuan Ha, bisa tolong jelaskan kenapa anda melakukan penganiayaan dan percobaan pembunuhan terhadap sekretaris anda? Tuan Ha!" Oohhh astaga, kalau orang tuaku tahu, mereka akan sangat iri karena aku bisa bertemu denganmu. Ah! Boleh aku berfoto denganmu?"

"Tidak masalah, tapi tolong cepat ya. Teman-temanku sudah menunggu terlalu lama."

Setidaknya Taeyong perlu bersyukur karena hanya butuh waktu kurang dari lima menit bagi pria itu untuk menyelesaikan segalanya. Saat pria itu resmi menghilang dari pandangannya, ada Jaehyun yang sudah mengisyaratkan dirinya untuk segera keluar dari toilet.

"Senang punya penggemar?"

"Rasanya aneh, aku tidak terbiasa dengan hal semacam itu."

"Tidak masalah, itu artinya kau sudah bekerja dengan keras hingga menarik perhatian banyak orang."

"Apa aku se ambisius itu demi sebuah berita? Kedengarannya agak menakutkan."

Jaehyun langsung menggeleng. Menautkan jemarinya dengan jemari lentik Taeyong disertai usapan lembut pada punggung tangannya. Saat usapan Jaehyun terhenti, pria itu seakan menyadari sesuatu yang terasa hilang di jari manis Taeyong.

"Kemana cincinnya?"

"Huh? Aku memakainya diㅡ hilang?"

"Apa kau yakin tidak meninggalkannya di rumah?"

"Aku membawanya."

"Apa mungkin terlepas saat kita berenang?"

"Omong kosong macam apa itu? Mungkin tertinggal di kamar mandi. Tunggulah di sini. Aku akan segera kembali."

"Hei, kau yakin mau pergi sendiri?"

"Aku baik-baik saja!" Taeyong berteriak, kemudian berlari lebih cepat sebelum kehilangan benda berharga pemberian Jaehyun.

Di satu sisi Jaehyun lebih memilih diam di tempat, ia lebih baik menuruti perkataan Taeyong dengan menunggu pria itu kembali.

Di sisi lain suara entakan kaki yang terdengar semakin nyaring saat Taeyong nyaris tiba di pintu masuk toilet. Tempat yang identik dengan sesuatu yang "kotor" itu nyatanya terasa cukup sepi. Tak ada seorang pun bahkan di dalam bilik dengan pintu yang terbuka lebar.

"Kemana perginya kemana perginya! Oh _gotcha!_ " Sorak Taeyong dengan penuh semangat. Pada akhirnya ia tak perlu khawatir lagi dengan cincin pemberian Jaehyun karena benda itu sudah kembali melingkari di jari manisnya. Jika saja Taeyong tidak menemukannya maka ia bersumpah akan menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam wastafel penuh air.

BRAKK!

Taeyong terdiam, membungkam mulut saat suara pintu yang terbanting keras tiba-tiba saja mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia menoleh, berusaha mencari sang pelaku yang seenaknya saja membuat dirinya hampir terkena serangan jantung.

"Hei! Berhati-hatilah saat menutup pintu!" ujar Taeyong dengan suara keras, berniat untuk memberikan teguran. Namun tak ada seorangpun yang masuk ke toilet, dan Taeyong sudah memastikannya dengan tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari arah cermin.

"Siapa disana?"

Hening.

Satu-satunya suara yang terdengar jelas hanyalah suara air keran yang mengalir jatuh ke dalam wastafel. Taeyong lekas menggelengkan kepalanya, menghilangkan sekelebat pikiran buruk yang sempat memenuhi kepalanya.

Berpikir positif, mungkin angin bertiup kencang dari jendela di luar sana, jadi pintunya tertutup. Uh entahlah, biarkan ia melupakannya untuk sejenak. Bila perlu selamanya.

Tuk! Tuk!

Suara ketukan yang terdengar sebanyak dua kali langsung menjadi pusat perhatian Taeyong. Suara yang sama kembali terulang lebih dari lima kali, dengan tempo yang semakin cepat hingga membuat Taeyong geram.

Pria itu segera menghampiri salah satu bilik yang menjadi sumber suara, mendorong pintunya dengan kuat, lalu termangu hanya dalam hitungan detik.

Rahangnya mengeras, jari-jarinya mengepal kuat hingga buku jarinya memutih. "Kau bajingan sialan! Ini tidak lucu!" Taeyong kembali berteriak. Tapi tak ada jawaban apapun seperti yang Taeyong harapkan.

Taeyong menahan napas, emosinya yang telah memuncak hampir membuat Taeyong menangis. Siapapun yang melakukannya, bagi Taeyong ini bukanlah lelucon, tapi sebuah teror yang sengaja diciptakan untuk memunculkan rasa takut.

Saat Taeyong hendak membuka pintu untuk keluar, lagi-lagi sesuatu yang nampak tak wajar terjadi lagi kepadanya. _Handle_ pintu mendadak macet, pintunya tak mau terbuka sehingga membuat Taeyong merasa kalut ditengah-tengah ketakutannya yang berusaha ia sembunyikan.

 _Handle_ pintu yang terbuat dari besi itu diguncangkannya dengan keras, ia bahkan sudah berteriak supaya seseorang bisa menolongnya dari luar. Rasanya ia menyesal karena tidak membiarkan Jaehyun ikut dengannya, jika begitu maka kejadian menakutkan ini tak akan menimpa dirinya.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" suara _husky_ Jaehyun terdengar panik.

"J-Jaehyun! Pintunya macet! Aku tidak mau disini! Tempat ini menakutkan!"

"Minggir, aku akan mendobrak pintunya."

Pria bertubuh tinggi itu langsung mengambil langkah mundur, kemudian menendang pintu dengan kuat hingga lebih dari satu kali percobaan. Saat pintu telah terbuka pada percobaan ke empat, yang Jaehyun temukan adalah sosok Taeyong dengan wajah memerah yang nampak basah oleh keringat dingin.

Tatapan matanya terlihat lelah sekaligus putus asa, napasnya tersendat, bibirnya yang bergetar seakan memberi Jaehyun jawaban jika Taeyong _nya_ itu nyaris menumpahkan air matanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku mau pulang."

Nah, sebelumnya Taeyong bersikeras untuk tinggal, tapi pria cantik itu dengan cepat mengubah keputusannya. Sepertinya sesuatu yang menakutkan memang baru saja terjadi pada Taeyong.

Begitu mereka kembali ke tempat semula, Johnny langsung saja menyemprot keduanya. Tapi perubahan sikap yang Taeyong tunjukkan berhasil membuat Johnny menyadari sesuatu.

Sosok jangkung itu menaikkan kedua alisnya sebagai isyarat untuk Jaehyun, namun pria itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Rasanya menanyakan perubahan Taeyong dengan Jaehyun seperti bertanya kepada sebongkah batu.

Singkatnya, sia-sia saja.

* * *

Langkah Johnny yang nyaris melangkah keluar dari dalam kamarnya seketika terhenti saat suara Ten terdengar menyebut namanya. Pria jangkung itu membalikkan tubuh, kemudian memperhatikan wajah Ten yang terlihat cukup risau meski hanya dari sorot matanya saja.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Taeyong hyung? Aku dengar kau bertanya pada Jaehyun tentang apa yang terjadi pada Taeyong hyung."

"Aku tidak tahu, Jaehyun tidak mengatakan apapun."

"Apa sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi? Biasanya Taeyong hyung akan sangat berisik, tapi saat kita pulang aku bahkan tidak mendengar apapun. Haruskah aku pergi kesana?"

"Semalam ini? Tidak. Pergilah setelah Taeyong selesai bekerja, mungkin sekitar jam tiga sore. Apa kau tidak lapar?"

"Aku masih kenyang, hyung bisa makan malam dengan Mark."

Johnny menggangguk kecil, kemudian melangkahkan kedua kakinya untuk pergi dari kamar yang sekarang ditempati oleh Ten. Namun langkah kakinya langsung terhenti tepat pada langkah ke tiga. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, kemudian berkata,

"Aku akan pergi ke TKP untuk penyelidikan, kalau aku belum pulang sekitar jam tiga sore, minta Mark untuk mengantarmu sampai ke depan pintu apartemen Taeyong. Jangan biarkan bocah itu menelantarkanmu di pinggir jalan."

"Baiklah, semoga berhasil Detektif Seo." kata Ten sambil memasang wajah manisnya.

Suaranya yang terdengar manis berhasil membuat Johnny terkesiap selama beberapa detik dengan rona merah yang menjalar hingga ke telinga.

"Uh? Terima kasih."

Mungkin terdengar agak berlebihan, tapi sungguh, Johnny tak bisa menahan respon yang ditunjukkan oleh tubuhnya. Setidaknya ia bersyukur karena Ten tak bisa melihat hal memalukan ini secara langsung.

Johnny sangat menyukainyaㅡtingkah manis yang selalu Ten tunjukkan hampir setiap hariㅡ

Sosok itu berbeda dengan lelaki manis lainnya yang pernah ia temui, bahkan Taeyong pun berbeda. Secara tak langsung Johnny berasumsi jika Ten itu sangat khususㅡ uh, maksudnya spesial. Ya, pria itu cukup spesial karena mampu mengubah suasana sekusut apapun menjadi suasana yang cukup menyenangkan hanya dengan melihat senyumannya saja.

"Kau masih disana, hyung?"

Hingga pertanyaan yang Ten ajukan pada malam itu berhasil membangunkan Johnny dari lamunan konyolnya. Sosok jangkung itu kemudian tertawa renyah sambil menggaruk tengkuknya dengan canggung, lalu segera keluar dari ruangan besar itu.

* * *

Suasana di dalam sebuah rumah yang dikelilingi oleh garis polisi menarik perhatian banyak orang yang penasaran dengan proses penyelidikan yang tengah dilakukan aparat kepolisian dan juga pihak tertentu yang ikut ambil bagian.

Pihak media juga tak henti untuk terus meliput setiap bagian penyelidikan yang tengah berlangsung di TKP, bahkan bagian paling kecil sekalipun. Kasus ini masuk dalam berita utama di seluruh stasiun televisi.

Seorang pria paruh baya ditemukan tewas karena gantung diri, sedangkan dua puteranya dinyatakan sebagai saksi sampai ada penyelidikan lebih lanjut.

"Aku tidak mengerti." Jaehyun berujar kepada Mingyu, si pria berkulit tan yang sedari tadi sibuk mengontrol jalannya penyelidikan.

"Apa?"

"Jika ini adalah kasus bunuh diri, lalu bagaimana bisa kedua anak korban tidak tahu apapun?"

Mingyu berdecak, kemudian menarik napas dan menempuk pundak Jaehyun dengan kuat.

"Dalam kesaksiannya, anak pertamanya menemukan jasad ayahnya yang sudah tergantung di tengah malam. Pria itu bekerja di sebuah perusahaan kecil dan akan pulang tengah malam setiap Kamis dan Jum'at. Adiknya yang masih berusia 18 tahun ada di rumah saat korban bunuh diri. Oh ya, Seongwoo menemukan beberapa lembar surat wasiat yang terletak di atas meja."

"Apa isinya?"

"Hanya surat permintaan maaf dan juga pembagian harta warisan. Eyyy padahal mereka saja tidak punya uang, lalu apa yang akan dibagikan? Pakaian bekas?"

Jaehyun lantas menyikut tubuh bagian samping Mingyu dengan keras, bagaimanapun perkataannya itu tidak pantas untuk diucapkan, apalagi saat korban sudah meninggal.

"Tapi aku tidak melihat Taeyong hyung. Bukankah dia selalu ada di barisan paling depan saat ada kasus semacam ini?"

Ah, benar. Jaehyun baru ingat kalau Taeyong tak menampakkan batang hidungnya sejak pagi buta tadi. Suaranya akan terdengar saat lantang hingga menyakiti telinga pewarta lain disekitarnya. Satu-satunya pihak pewarta dari stasiun KBC adalah Yugyeom, pria itu punya hubungan yang sangat dekat dengan kekasihnya.

"Sebentar."

Jaehyun segera mengambil langkah lebar, mengabaikan para wartawan lain yang mulai mengerubunginya untuk keterangan lebih lanjut.

"Yugyeom ssi, bisa bicara sebentar?"

Pria itu menganggukkan kepalanya, kemudian mengikuti Jaehyun ke tempat yang agak jauh dari kungkungan pihak media.

"Aku tidak melihat Taeyong, apa dia punya jadwal wawancara lain?"

"Tidak, dia mengambil cuti. Apa dia tidak mengabarimu?" Jaehyun menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian menarik napas disertai senyuman tipis yang terpatri di sudut bibirnya.

"Baiklah, kau bisa kembali bekerja."

Saat Yugyeom resmi melenggang pergi dari tempat Jaehyun berada, sosok bermarga Jung itu lalu melangkah ke tempat yang berlawanan arah dengan TKP. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa Jaehyun pikirkan saat ini hanyalah alasan dibalik cutinya Taeyong.

Ia tak masalah jika Taeyong mengambil cuti, tapi yang jadi masalahnya adalah, apa kejadian kemarin yang membuat Taeyong enggan pergi keluar rumah?

"Hei, penyelidikannya belum selesai! Kau mau pergi kemana?!" Jaehyun bahkan tak peduli dengan teriakan lantang Mingyu dari arah pintu keluar.

* * *

"Oh! Kau terlihat cukup mengerikan." Mark berbisik saat ia menemukan sosok Taeyong dengan wajah yang kusut. Kedua matanya membengkak, hidungnya memerah dan juga rambut yang berantakan.

"Hyung baik-baik saja?"

Yang diberi pertanyaan tak menjawab, raut wajahnya terlihat cukup lesu, namun sedetik kemudian Taeyong langsung menarik tangan Ten dan membawa pria itu masuk. Mengabaikan Mark yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

"Kau tidak pergi kerja?"

"Tidak."

"Ada apa dengan suaramu? Kau sakit?"

"Tidak."

"Apa tidak ada jawaban lain selain "tidak"?"

Taeyong tak menjawab, Ia justru langsung memeluk Ten dengan tiba-tiba hingga pria kecil itu tersentak dan terhempas ke atas sofa.

Ten bahkan nyaris memekik jika saja ia tak mendengar suara tangisan Taeyong yang tiba-tiba semakin keras. Bahu kirinya terasa basah hanya dalam hitungan detik.

"Sesuatu terjadi? Apa Jaehyun memarahimu, hyung?"

"Lebih buruk dari itu."

"Katakan."

"Tidak."

"Heunggg, baiklah. Aku tidak mau menginap kalau Taeyong hyung diam saja."

Perkataan Taeyong sukses membuat Taeyong melepaskan pelukannya dan beralih menatap wajah manis itu dengan raut terkejut.

"Kau sungguh akan menginap disini?"

"Aku akan melakukannya kalau hyung cerita sekarang."

"Cerita di kamarku saja. Ayo pergi."

* * *

Mark baru saja akan melangkah keluar lift saat kedua matanya menangkap sosok Jaehyun yang tengah berjalan ke arah lift dengan seragam yang masih melekat erat di tubuh atletisnya.

Pria jangkung itu ikut terkejut saat mendapati Mark yang tengah melangkah ke arahnya. Jaehyun dengan cepat berlari ke arah Mark kemudian membuka belah bibirnya.

"Apa yang kauㅡ"

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Taeyong hyung?"

"Apa?"

"Pria itu sangat menyeramkan ugh! Kau memarahinya lagi?"

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun, dia sudah begitu saat kami ke kamar mandi."

Mark langsung mengerutkan kening, menatap curiga ke arah Jaehyun.

"Bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan! Seseorang meneror Taeyong di kamar mandi, kau tahu?! Ada orang sinting yang menakuti Taeyong, pintunya bahkan terkunci sendiri padahal tidak ada siapapun."

"Mungkin hantu penunggu toilet."

"Bukan waktunya membahas hantu! Tidak bisakah kau berpikir secara rasional? Taeyong bilang pintunya terbanting seperti terhempas angin. Tapi tidak ada jendela apapun kecuali lubang angin sebesar telapak tangan."

"Jadi seseorang sengaja? Begitu? Tapi siapa? Kalian baru datang lalu bagaimana bisa seseorang melakukan hal semacam itu? Apa dia orang pintar yang bisa tahu segalanya?"

Kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut Mark rasanya semakin menusuk kepalanya. Bagaimanapun Jaehyun masih punya kasus lain dalam lingkup pekerjaannya, tapi masalah Taeyong rasanya membuat kepalanya seperti terhujam oleh sebuah batu yang sangat besar. Bahkan lebih besar setelah perkataan Mark yang terdengar cukup rasional.

Mungkin hanya kebetulan, lagipula siapa orang gila yang akan mengikuti Taeyong hingga ke _waterpark?_ Bahkan sampai mempersiapkan teror tak masuk akal yang berhasil membuat Taeyong tak masuk kerja.

Sore itu Jaehyun sengaja datang ke apartemen Taeyong dan masuk secara diam-diam. Pria itu mendapati Taeyong, dan juga Ten di dalam kamarnya. Tengah membicarakan kejadian kemarin dengan cukup serius. Taeyong bahkan tak henti-hentinya menghapus airmatanya yang menetes tanpa permisi. Pria manisnya itu sibuk memeluk Ten disela tangisannya. Taeyong butuh orang-orang untuk menemaninya, menyediakan bahu secara sukarela saat suasana hatinya sedang tak bisa dikompromikan.

Bagi Jaehyun, ia tak pernah gagal menjadi sosok pria yang sanggup melakukan apapun bagi Taeyong. Sekalipun Taeyong _nya_ itu menemukan sandaran baru dalam hidupnya, Jaehyun masih punya peranan paling besar untuk membuat Taeyong tetap aman.

"Johnny hyung..." Jaehyun bersuara saat panggilan teleponnya tersambung dengan sosok Johnny di seberang sana.

"Apa malam ini kau ada waktu? Aku akan pergi ke apartemenmu."

* * *

Dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka sekaligus kening mengernyit, Mark dan Johnny sama-sama memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah Jaehyun yang tak henti meneguk soju hingga nyaris mencapai botol ke-tiga.

Pria itu tampak frustasi sekaligus konyol di saat bersamaan. Kulit wajahnya yang pucat nampak kontras dengan rona kemerahan yang mulai menjalar di kedua pipinya. Mungkin efek mabuknya mulai terlihat.

"Apa kau sengaja datang kesini supaya kami bisa menonton pertunjukkan minum soju ini?"

Tuk!

Gelas kaca yang telah kosong itu membentur meja, kemudian Jaehyun menaikkan pandangannya ke arah Johnny dengan tatapan intens.

"Hentikan! Kau menakutiku!"

"Taeyong lebih ketakutan dibandingkan hyung, apa hyung tidak mengerti?!"

"Eh?"

"Seseorang meneror Taeyong hyung di dalam toilet kemarin sore. Kemarin Johnny hyung menanyakan ini pada Jaehyun hyung kan?" sambung Mark sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa.

"Jadi ini alasan Taeyong terlihat pucat?"

Jaehyun menganggukkan kepalanya, kemudian mengisi gelas kosongnya dengan soju.

"Berhentilah minum! Predikatmu sebagai polisi teladan akan tergantikan dengan polisi mabuk kalau kau terus minum! Pikirkan masalahnya dengan benar, jangan cuma minum saja."

"Aku tidak bisa memikirkan apapun selain siapa pelakunya."

Menyandarkan kepalanya di atas meja, lalu Jaehyun menutup kedua matanya perlahan. Rasanya ia ingin istirahat bahkan bila perlu melimpahkan semua kasus kepada anak buahnya, tapi sayangnya Jaehyun tak bisa. Tugas tak boleh disepelekan karena satu kesalahan saja bisa mengubah takdir seseorang atau bahkan orang banyak.

"Haruskah aku membantumu?"

Nah! Kalimat itu yang ingin Jaehyun dengar.

"Tapi apa yang harus aku lakukan? Kita belum punya petunjuk apapun. Kita hanya punya asumsi tidak masuk akal semacam makhluk tak kasat mata atau faktor angin yangㅡ"

"Bagaimana angin kencang bisa menutup pintu saat lubang angin sebesar telapak tangan terletak di atas. Jaraknya dengan pintu sekitar 50 cm. Dan hyung tahu? Sekalipun angin melakukan tugasnya, dia hanya bisa membuka, bukan menutup pintu apalagi menguncinya."

* * *

 _ **Ahahahha hancur.**_  
 _ **Buat chapter ini Johnten nya sedang sedikit bikos konflik yg ini emang gaada kaitannya sama JT. Tapi ada kaitannya sama JY. So maaf ya kalo gasuka :')**_

 _ **Giliran gw bilang mau pindah ke wp pada muncul kau Ani. Ter-la-lu.  
**_

 _ **Pen bikin work baru tapi mager**_ _ **yang ini aja masih belum bener apalagi kalau sibuk kerja, jadi kemungkinan update itu ya weekend . hanya kemungkinan.  
**_

 _ **Oke maapkeun.**_

 _ **Saranghaeeeee uwu.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Johnny benar-benar melupakan fakta bahwa ia ikut-ikutan minum saat arus pembicaraan mulai mengalir dengan sangat serius. Begitu matahari pagi sudah terbit, pria jangkung itu terbangun dengan kepala yang terasa berat, ditambah dengan keberadaan Jaehyun di sampingnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkan aku?" Kalimat pertama yang langsung Johnny lontarkan saat ia menemukan Mark di dapur.

"Orang mabuk tidak bisa dibangunkan dengan mudah karena biasanya efek alkoholnya masih menempel sekalipun kau sudah bangun. Bersyukurlah sedikit aku masih mau membawa hyung dan juga Jaehyun ke kamar. Oh ya, aku rasa kalian perlu menurunkan berat badan, aku bahkan butuh waktu lima belas menit untuk menyeret kalian ke kamar."

Johnny lantas mengumpat sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara sekalipun Mark telah melenggang pergi dari posisi semula. Pria kurus itu menaruh sebuah piring dengan beberapa lembar roti panggang di atasnya.

"Bangunkan Jaehyun hyung ya, aku ada kuliah pagi. Aku sudah siapkan roti, jangan lupa sarapan sebelum pergi ke kantor."

"Hei, sejak kapan kau bisa memanggang roti?"

"Kenapa kau harus peduli? Makan saja rotinya."

"Dasar keparat!"

* * *

Lenguhan kasar terdengar tatkala Taeyong telah terbangun dari tidurnya. Pria itu membuka kedua matanya, kemudian mengambil napas dalam. Aroma hujan yang nampaknya sempat singgah sejenak menyeruak hingga ke dalam kamarnya, Taeyong menyukainya.

"Uh, jam berapa sekarang?!"

Taeyong tersentak kecil, kemudian mengambil ponsel dan menyalakan benda persegi panjang itu sejenak.

" _Damn!_ Aku terlambat dua jam!" Nada bicara Taeyong langsung meninggi, kemudian Taeyong menyibak selimutnya dengan kasar, nyaris melompat dari atas tempat tidur lalu menceburkan diri ke dalam bath up jika saja ia tidak mengingat cuti yang ia ambil selama lima hari.

Saat Taeyong menoleh ke arah jendela, ia mendapati punggung seseorang yang tengah berdiri di balkon kecilnya. Mungkin pria itu tengah berjemur di bawah matahari pagi. Atau mungkin tidak.

"Apa kau lupa kalau aku tidur bersamamu semalam? Kenapa kau tidak membangunkan aku?"

"Taeyong hyung harus istirahat lebih lama. Asal jangan kelabasan saja." Jawaban yang Ten berikan sontak membuat Taeyong mengerucutkan bibirnya. Pria yang sedikit lebih kurus itu berlari ke arah pagar pembatas balkon, kemudian menatap ke bawah sana.

"Habis hujan?"

"Eung, sekitar setengah jam."

"Sudah lama tidak hujan, bukankah aromanya sangat menyegarkan? Sama seperti rumput segar yang baru dipangkas."

"Apa kepalamu tidak terasa sakit saat menghirup aroma hujan dalam waktu lama?"

"Lumayan. Ah tapi menghirup aroma Jaehyun setiap hari pun aku tidak kau pernah menghirup aroma Johnny?"

Jika Ten tengah menyeruput kopi maka bisa dipastikan kalau Ten akan segera menyemburkan cairan hitam itu ke udara ataupun ke wajah Taeyong.

"Aroma macam apa? Kami bahkan tidak terlalu dekat."

"Aroma parfum, sampo, atau sabun mandinya? Pakaian kerjanya?"

"Tidak, lagipula kenapa aku harus menghirup aroma Johnny?"

"Cuma bertanya saja, tidak boleh kah? Ah benar, kau tidak menyukai laki-laki, akan sangat aneh kalau kau melakukannya. Kedengarannya seperti psikopat ya?"

Jika sudah seperti itu maka Ten tak ingin merespon. Baginya, kurang sopan jika ia melakukan hal yang serupa dengan apa yang Taeyong lakukan. Mungkin tidak masalah jika Taeyong melakukannya dengan barang-barang milik Jaehyun ataupun dengan orangnya sendiri. Tapi untuk ia dan Johnny, mungkin tidak akan pernah. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat kepalanya terasa sakit.

"Mau sarapan apa? Haruskah aku membuat sesuatu yang tidak biasa hari ini? Apa kau makan bulgogi buatanku?"

* * *

Aroma khas daging masih menyeruak sejak lima menit yang lalu. Seperti tawaran yang Taeyong berikan, pria itu benar-benar memasak bulgogi dengan porsi yang tidak sedikit. Taeyong bahkan memakai piring dengan diameter yang lebih besar ketimbang piring biasa.

"Semangkuk penuh?"

"Jangan terlalu penuh, kurangi nasinya sedikit."

Taeyong menggedikkan bahu dengan bibir yang membentuk garis lurus. Tangan kanannya sibuk menambahkan sedikit nasi dan menaruh mangkuk ke hadapan Ten.

"Mau ku suapi?"

"Aku akan makan sendiri."

"Sedang makan besar? Kenapa tidak mengundang kedua pengemis ini?" dari ambang pintu terdengar suara yang familiar.

Saat Taeyong menoleh untuk sekedar memastikan, sosok Johnny yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu dengan tangan bersilang di depan dada langsung menyambut atensi Taeyong. Di sisi lain Jaehyun langsung berlari ke meja makan, pria itu bahkan tak segan untuk mengambil sejumput bulgogi dengan tangan kosong. Mengundang Taeyong untuk memukul tangannya dengan sendok nasi.

"Tanganmu kotor! Cuci tangan kalau mau makan!" Taeyong berteriak dengan lantang, membuat semua orang di sana bergidik ngeri.

"Tidak usah memukul dong! Aku cuma coba sedikit. Kalian makan enak disini, sedangkan Mark cuma memanggang roti, itu saja tidak bisa membuat perut kenyang."

"Jadi kalian datang untuk menumpang makan?"

Pertanyaan Taeyong berhasil membuat Jaehyun menaikkan arah pandangannya untuk bersitatap langsung dengan kedua mata Taeyong.

"Tentu saja kami mau bertemu dengan hyung! Kau bahkan cuti tanpa sepengetahuanku. Apakah seburuk itu masalahnya sampai hyung mengambil cuti?"

"Hentikan perkataanmu dan habiskan makananmu. Jangan buat aku memasukkan mangkuk ke dalam mulut cerewetmu itu."

Lalu di balas dengan sebuah decakan keras yang Jaehyun berikan sebagai balasan atas perkataan Johnny.

Suara peralatan makan yang saling beradu sempat tercipta selama hampir kurang dari menit. Isi mangkuk yang semula penuh mulai berkurang seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Saat semua orang tengah sibuk dengan makanan masing-masing, lagi-lagi Jaehyun membuka mulut setelah teringat sesuatu.

"Ah tapi Ten hyung, Johnny hyung tidak bisa tidur karena hyung tidak di apartemen. Katanya dia merindukanmu."

"Pfffftttt!"

Dengan mata membelalak, Johnny baru saja menyemburkan sisa nasi yang belum sepenuhnya tertelan ke wajah Jaehyun yang sialnya memang duduk di hadapan Johnny. Memang sedikit, tapi tetap saja menjijikkan.

"Hyung!"

"Ups! Tidak sengaja, tapi kau pantas mendapatkannya Jung."

Jaehyun langsung mengerang keras seraya bangkit dari atas kursinya. Dengan wajah kesal, Jaehyun terus mengomel tanpa henti karena sikap tidak sopan Johnny padanya. Lagipula sopan santun tidak cuma dilakukan oleh yang muda ke yang tua saja, harus ada timbal balik.

Jadi hanya karena Jaehyun mengatakan yang tidak-tidak kepada Ten, bukan berarti Johnny bisa menyemburkan nasi ke wajahnya begitu dong. Kalau Jaehyun bisa, ia akan menyemburkan timah panas ke wajah Johnny langsung dari mulutnya sendiri.

"Kau tidak mau makan?"

"Aku mau cuci muka!"

* * *

Jarum panjang yang menunjuk ke arah pukul 15.45 menandakan jika hari sudah mulai sore. Ruang tamu yang semula rapi itu telah berubah dengan ruang tamu yang berantakan, dengan sampah yang berserakan dan kulit kacang di atas meja. Selama seharian penuh mereka berempat terus duduk mengelilingi meja, kemudian bermain kartu meskipun kartu milik Ten dimainkan oleh Johnny. Untuk antisipasi jika Ten mengeluarkan kartu yang salah.

"Terlalu berantakan, akan ku bersihkan." kata Jaehyun sambil melangkah mendekati meja, namun tepukan halus di pundaknya menahan pergerakan pria itu.

"Biarkan saja, toh cuma kulit kacang dan bungkusan. Pulanglah, besok kau ada patroli kan?"

"Aku tidak mau pulang, menginap sajalah."

"Eh? Tapi kenapa?"

"Tapi kenapa apanya? Semalam Ten hyung boleh menginap, masa aku tidak." Sosok yang lebih tinggi tiba-tiba saja bergelayut manja pada Taeyong, sesekali mengecup tengkuk milik Taeyong hingga si empunya terkekeh geli.

"Jangan lakukan itu, rasanya geli."

"Katakan boleh, baru aku berhenti."

"Baiklah, menginap saja disini. Jangan pulang ke rumah."

"Ay ay!"

"Tch! Dasar kekanakan." Taeyong mencibir, sedangkan Jaehyun langsung mencubit pipi Taeyong dengan keras.

"Biar kekanakan tapi aku ini seorang polisi, tahu!"

* * *

"Harimu menyenangkan?"

"Lumayan, tapi lebih menyenangkan saat kalian berdua datang." perkataan Ten sukses membuat Johnny tersenyum simpul. Pria jangkung itu lantas mengeratkan rangkulannya pada punggung sempit Ten, menggiring yang lebih kecil untuk melangkah menuju _lift._

"Johnny hyung."

"Huh?"

"Apa kau sudah tahu siapa pelakunya?"

"Pelaku apa? Taeyong? Oh ayolah, itu mungkin cuma orang iseng. Kau tahu kan kalau orang-orang percaya jika toilet itu berhantu? Mungkin saja cuma mau menakut-nakuti. Lagipula Jaehyun itu tidak percaya dengan hantu, jadi dia pasti punya pendapat serupa."

"Kalau bukan?"

" _Aigoo_ kau ini sudah mulai banyak bicara ya. Pokoknya tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Oke?"

Lantas Ten menganggukkan kepalanya, kedua kakinya masih mengikuti langkah kaki Johnny yang sedikit lebih cepat. Mungkin panjang pendeknya kaki seseorang mempengaruhi kecepatan berjalan seseorang. Mungkin.

Saat langkah keduanya terhenti, Ten yakin betul kalau mereka telah berada di depan _lift_.

"Apa benda ini rusak? Kenapa tidak berfungsi?!"

"Sesuatu terjadi?"

Johnny segera mengalihkan perhatian ke arah Ten, sementara jemari panjangnya masih sibuk mengotak-atik tombol yang berada di hadapannya.

"Tidak berfungsi."

"Sedang ada pemadaman bulanan, Tuan. Jadi listrik tidak menyala."

Suara asing dari arah lain kali ini berhasil mengalihkan atensi Johnny. Saat seorang pria paruh baya yang Johnny kenal sebagai salah satu penjaga di sana datang sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Tapi... tidak ada surat pemberitahuan."

"Kami sudah membagikannya ke setiap unit."

"Kapan?"

"Kemarin sore. Apa anda belum membacanya?"

Johnny tak merespon lebih lanjut, pria itu sibuk mengumpat dalam hati. Dengan ponsel yang masih berada dalam genggaman tangannya, ia langsung menghubungi Mark yang entah sudah ada di apartemen atau belum.

 _"Apa?"_

"Kau bocah kurang ajar kau kemana kan surat pemberitahuannya?!"

 _"Surat apa?"_

"Kau tidak bilang kalau hari ini ada pemadaman listrik! Bagaimana aku dan Ten akan pulang?!"

 _"Aku lupa memberitahu, suratnya saja sudah hilang. Naik saja tangga darurat!"_

"Hei kauㅡMark! Halo!"

"Pelankan suaramu, tidak bagus berteriak pada orang lain. Mark itu masih remaja, masih dalam masa pubertas."

* * *

Entah sudah seberapa banyak langkah yang Johnny ambil, ia tak ingat, bahkan terlalu malas untuk menghitungnya. Bagi Johnny, menaiki lebih dari sepuluh anak tangga merupakan sebuah penyiksaan berat pada kedua kakinya. Rasanya sepasang kaki panjang itu nyaris berubah menjadi jelly karena terlalu kelelahan.

"Kau tidak lelah?" giliran Ten yang bersuara.

Setelah lebih dari sepuluh menit tak ada obrolan apapun, lelaki kecil itu mulai membuka mulut. Tak lupa ia menyentuh pundak Johnny meski ia sempat meraba untuk tiba pada bagian yang tepat.

"Kakiku sudah nyaris meleleh kau tahu? Siapa juga yang menyewa apartemen di lantai delapan."

Lagi-lagi Johnny mencibir, padahal jelas ia sendiri yang menyewa unit apartemen di lantai delapan dengan alasan bisa mendapatkan pemandangan yang bagus dari atas.

"Berhenti. Istirahat sebentar."

Saat tangan Ten dengan kurang ajarnya menarik kemeja bagian belakang Johnny, pria jangkung itu langsung menjatuhkan diri ke lantai. Menarik napas panjang, lalu mendesah keras.

"Kalau aku sampai ke atas, akan ku hajar bocah itu."

"Tidak sekalian pindah ke lantai bawah?"

"Kau pikir uangku sebanyak itu?"

Lalu Ten terkekeh pelan sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tembok.

"Paling tidak kau masih punya uang. Kau juga punya pekerjaan. Kalau pengangguran kan lebih repot."

"Apa kau sedang membandingkan kita berdua? Berhentilah melakukan itu, tidak selamanya hidup sebagai orang lain itu menyenangkan."

Johnny benar, terkadang kita terlalu terobsesi dengan kehidupan orang lain sehingga melupakan kehidupan kita sendiri. Tidak semua kehidupan yang terlihat bagus akan sepenuhnya terasa menyenangkan. Terkadang fakta bisa menjungkir balikkan sebuah ekspektasi, tahu?!

"Ayo pergi, aku tidak mau makan malam di tangga darurat."

"Sudah cukup istirahatnya? Tadi kau bilang kakimu lemas."

"Baru lantai enam, masih ada dua lantai lagi. Ayo naik."

Lelaki kecil itu menganggukkan kepalanya, kemudian melangkah dengan penuh hati-hati menuju anak tangga pertama.

"Mau kemana kau?"

"Kau bilang naik."

"Haruskah aku memberitahu berapa kali kau tersandung anak tangga? Sudah lebih dari sepuluh kali." nada bicara Johnny sedikit meninggi.

Sedangkan yang lebih kecil menyunggingkan senyuman tipis, lalu membuka belah bibirnya. "Aku akan naik sendiri, tidak perlu melakukan apapun."

Johnny tak berkutik saat Ten mulai menaiki satu persatu anak tangga dengan sangat berhati-hati. Dengan tangan yang meraba pegangan tangga dan kaki yang lagi-lagi tersandung, Johnny menahan napas, lalu memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak.

"Berhenti disana anak nakal!"

Ten refleks terhenti, lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara. Ketika suara langkah yang terkesan cepat itu mendekat ke arahnya, di saat bersamaan seseorang mengangkat tubuhnya hingga rasanya seperti melayang ke udara. Teriakan yang refleks keluar berhasil menyakiti gendang telinga Johnny karena Ten baru saja berteriak langsung di telinganya.

"Yㅡya! Turunkan."

"Tidak."

"Kakimu akan terasa sakit."

"Kakimu juga akan sakit kalau tersandung terus. Diam atau ku jatuhkan ke lantai lima."

Bibir Ten sontak mengerucut dengan lucu, dengan tubuh gemetar, lelaki kecil itu berusaha untuk mendapatkan posisi yang lebih nyaman dengan sedikit menggeliat. Belum lagi pergerakan tubuh Johnny yang mengikuti irama anak tangga membuat kepalanya sedikit pusing.

"Berhentilah menggeliat, rasanya aku sedang menggendong seekor cacing." gerutu Johnny sambil membenarkan posisi Ten dengan mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya hingga si empunya sontak mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Johnny.

"Apa masih lama?"

"Lumayan." mendengar jawaban Johnny membuat Ten sedikit gelisah. Maksudnya, apartemen ini di huni oleh banyak orang kan? Jadi besar kemungkinan jika ada penghuni lain yang akan berpapasan dan melihat ia dan Johnny dengan posisi yang tidak wajar. Bahkan seingat Ten, sudah lebih dari tiga orang yang mereka temui di tangga darurat ini.

 _"Lumayan. Ah tapi menghirup aroma Jaehyun setiap hari pun aku tidak masalah. Apa kau pernah menghirup aroma Johnny?"_ Perkataan Taeyong sukses terngiang di kepalanya, tanpa sengaja dan tanpa permisi.

Lelaki kecil itu menggerakkan kepalanya sambil memasang wajah penasaran, lalu ia menggigit bibir. Kedua tangannya mulai mengalung semakin erat, kemudian ia memajukan wajahnya sedikit, setidaknya hingga kulit pipinya bersentuhan langsung dengan kemeja yang dikenakan oleh si pria jangkung.

 _"Tidak, lagipula kenapa aku harus menghirup aroma Johnny?"_

Si lelaki kecil tersenyum lembut, dengan mata terpejam ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, menepis semua perkataannya dengan Taeyong tadi pagi. _Well_ , dadanya sedikit membuncah saat indera penciumannya mulai mengeksplorasi aroma parfum yang masih melekat entah di tubuh ataupun pakaian milik Johnny. Rasanya ada gelenyar aneh, seperti yang Taeyong katakan, rasanya memang menyenangkan.

Saat Ten larut dalam lamunannya, si empunya menghentikan langkah, lalu menundukkan kepalanya saat dadanya terasa tergelitik oleh sesuatu. Dengan kening mengernyit, Johnny menahan napas, menurutnya ini terlalu aneh. Setahunya Ten kurang suka dengan _skinship_ sekalipun Taeyong yang melakukannya. Tapi melihat apa yang Ten lakukan hari ini, Johnny rasa lelaki kecil ini tengah dirasuki oleh penunggu tangga darurat ataupun roh lain.

"Uhm, Ten?!"

Sepasang mata bak seekor kucing itu refleks terbuka, bersamaan dengan itu, raut wajah Ten sontak berubah 180 derajat dengan wajah semerah tomat yang telah matang.

"Aㅡaku..." ia termangu selama beberapa saat, mungkin butuh sedikit waktu untuk sadar betapa memalukannya tindakannya barusan.

"HㅡHYUNG!"

Teriakan keras yang diselingi dengan pergerakan Ten yang langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya di tempat yang sama berhasil membuat Johnny terkekeh kecil. Bagi Johnny, apa saja yang Ten lakukan itu cukup menggemaskan, dan sekarang Johnny akan menandai bagian ini sebagai hal yang paling menggemaskan yang pernah ia lihat dalam hidupnya.

"Aw.. Romantis sekali. Apa kalian sedang mencari kamar untuk berbulan madu?"

Saat suara khas milik Mark terdengar dari arah depan, tatapan tajam Johnny langsung memberikan sambutan hangat. Pria itu bahkan tak sengaja menjatuhkan Ten ke lantai hanya untuk mengejar Mark yang langsung berlari ke arah koridor.

"Ya! Kemari kau bocah ingusan!"

TBC

* * *

 _ **Bodo amat anjer.**_  
 _ **As expected, mengecewakan sekaleee.**_  
 _ **Authornya kerja, jadi mager lanjutin ff.**_

 ** _Thank you so much pokoknya buat para readers uwu yang mau baca plus komen. Semoga rezeki dan umur panjang selalu menyertai kalian. ㅡbuat yang merasa_**


	7. Chapter 7

Langkah kaki Jaehyun terhenti saat netra legam miliknya mendapati Taeyong yang tengah berdiri di depan cermin dengan pakaian kerja. Lelaki jangkung itu mematung sesaat, sedangkan Taeyong langsung memperhatikan dari pantulan cermin.

"Kau akan pergi kerja?" Taeyong menganggukkan kepalanya mantap, sedangkan disisi lain Jaehyun mengernyit tak suka.

"Cutimu masih tersisa satu hari lagi, istirahat saja."

"Uh, tidak. Hari ini akan ada anak baru di kantor. Aku punya jadwal untuk membimbing salah satunya jadi,... aku akan pergi." Lelaki kurus itu menggigit bibirnya pelan, lalu memasang senyuman simpul saat Jaehyun memberikan anggukan kecil sebagai jawabannya.

" _Shit!_ Sedang apa kau di sini huh?!" Sebuah umpatan kasar baru saja terlontar ketika Mark mendapati seorang remaja yang tengah berdiri di samping pintu apartemen.

"Pagi-pagi tidak boleh mengumpat."

"Bagaimana aku tidak mengumpat kalau kau muncul tiba-tiba? D—dan bagaimana bisa kau tahu apartemenku? Kau mengikutiku?!"

Si lelaki kecil itu menyeringai, memasang ekspresi aneh yang membuat Mark kesal setengah mati.

"Aku punya banyak koneksi."

"Uh uh! Lalu?"

"Lalu apa tentu saja aku akanㅡ Oh! siapa hyung yang sangat tinggi ini?"

Laki-laki manis bernama Haechan itu menaikkan nada bicaranya hingga menarik perhatian Johnny yang kebetulan baru saja akan keluar. Lelaki jangkung itu mengernyit, kemudian menatap Haechan mulai dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala.

"Temanmu, Mark?"

"Oh yang benar saja?" Mark mengerling, menekuk wajah sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada.

"Aku _Hoobae_ -nya Mark hyung. Namaku, Lee Donghyuck tapi... tolong panggil aku Haechan."

Yang lebih pendek membungkukkan tubuhnya, kemudian memasang senyuman simpul yang membuat Mark muak hingga langsung pergi dari hadapan semua orang.

"Hei hyung! Ayo pergi bersama!"

Oke, ini sedikit aneh.

"Apa ada orang lain di luar?" suara khas milik Ten terdengar dari balik punggung Johnny, mengalihkan perhatian pria itu dengan cepat.

"Temannya Mark."

"Tidak biasanya, bagaimana orangnya?"

"Uhm... Menurutku dia terlalu hiperaktif, "

"...dan sedikit gelap."

Seperti yang dikatakan Taeyong sebelumnya, beberapa orang dengan wajah yang cukup asing dan kebanyakan dari usia yang lebih muda sudah berkumpul di beberapa sudut tertentu, bahkan bisa dibilang semakin menambah kapasitas karyawan di kantornya.

"Kau benar-benar datang ternyata." Sebuah suara yang terdengar dari arah belakang Taeyong berhasil membuat Jaehyun ataupun Taeyong berbalik badan, mendapati Minhyun, selaku teman dekat Taeyong selama bekerja.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Taeyong memberikan anggukan pelan, kemudian memasang senyuman tipis sebagai tambahan. Lelaki bermarga Hwang itu segera merangkul Taeyong, kemudian mengajak yang lebih kurus untuk membicarakan masalah anak-anak magang di tempat kerja. Mengacuhkan Jaehyun tentu saja.

"Kau bisa pulang, aku dan Taeyong akan sangat sibuk."

"Aku bahkan belum sempat berbicara dengan hyung, tapi hyung sudah mengusirku duluan."

Jaehyun mendengus, sedangkan Minhyun tertawa pelan, diikuti dengan Taeyong yang terkekeh sambil menghampiri Jaehyun, meminta pria itu untuk pulang ketimbang menunggu Taeyong selesai dengan pekerjaannya.

"Baiklah, sepertinya Minhyun hyung juga tidak menyukai kehadiranku. Aku pulang, Taeyong hyung. Jangan lupa untuk menelpon lima belas menit sebelum pulang." Taeyong mengangguk, lalu Jaehyun berlari kecil menjelajahi lobi. Pekerjaannya juga masih cukup banyak, ia juga perlu ke kantor.

Mungkin.

"Ayo kemari!" saat teriakan lantang Minhyun menggema ditelinga Jaehyun, salah satu dari sekumpulan karyawan magang itu berlari dari sisi berlawanan, berhasil menarik perhatian Jaehyun hingga ia menghentikan langkah.

Rambut hitam, tubuh tinggi dan terbilang kurus, lalu wajahnya yang bisa dibilang sangat manis itu terlihat tak asing. Jaehyun rasa ia mengenal lelaki itu, atau mungkin hanya salah satu dari masyarakat yang melapor ke kantor polisi?

"Aku tidak mengerti,"

Ten bersuara, membuat Johnny mengecilkan volume musik yang mengalun dari radio.

"Apanya?"

"Kau akan pergi ke kantor, kan?"

"Uh uh.."

"Jadi apa untungnya membawaku ke kantor?"

Johnny langsung mengernyit, merespon pertanyaan Ten dengan sebuah tarikan napas sekaligus lirikan tajam.

"Apa yang salah dengan itu? Dengar, teman-temanku ingin bertemu denganmu. Mungkin kalau aku membawamu ke kantor, kau bisa dapat teman baru. "

Sebuah anggukan kepala Ten berikan sebagai respon atas pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh yang lebih tua.

"Tenang saja, kita bisa bertemu Jaehyun di sana."

"Lantas apa kaitannya?"

"Mungkin... Uh, entahlah. Apa kau juga bosan mendengar suara Jaehyun setiap hari?"

Perkataan Johnny memang benar, begitu Johnny datang membawanya masuk, orang-orang di sana langsung menyerbunya dengan berbagai pertanyaan klasik bagi orang yang baru pertama kali bertemu. Bahkan tak jauh berbeda ketika seorang pria baru saja memperkenalkan kekasihnya di sebuah acara keluarga.

" _Wajahmu jauh lebih manis ketimbang di foto."_

 _"Bukankah dia terlalu polos untuk tinggal bersama Johnny?"_

 _"Apa kau sedang memperkenalkan istri barumu dengan teman satu kantor?"_

" _Apa Johnny sering menganggumu setiap malam, Ten?"_

Setiap mendengar pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh rekan kerjanya, Johnny akui ia sedikit geram. Bagaimana tidak jika semua orang mengatakan yang tidak-tidak kepada Ten? Citra baiknya akan tercoreng nanti.

"Dia lumayan." Salah seorang temannya, Rowoon, menyikut tangannya pelan. Sedangkan Johnny langsung menaikkan alis, menatap pria yang lebih tinggi dengan tanda tanya.

"Apa kau yakin dia hanya seorang _"homemate?"_ di apartemen?"

"Jika bukan, lantas apa?"

"Yah, semacam punya hubungan dekat mungkin? Atau— pacaran?" Johnny nyaris saja tersedak ludahnya sendiri ketika Rowoon mengatakan kalimat akhirnya dengan sedikit keras. Mengundang Johnny untuk segera membekap mulut pria jangkung itu agar tidak ada yang salah paham.

"Apa kau mau dihajar, huh?!" kali ini giliran Johnny yang menaikkan nada bicaranya, sedikit bersyukur karena posisi keduanya jauh lebih sepi ketimbang posisi awal.

"Apa yang salah? Kau tahu apa yang dikatakan orang-orang di luar sana? Sering bertemu dengan lawan jenis bisa menjadi faktor ketertarikan." Bisik Rowoon, diiringi dengan lirikan mata yang sedikit menggelikan.

Johnny terkekeh sejenak, lalu kembali memasang wajah datar seraya membuka belah bibirnya, "Apa dia terlihat seperti lawan jenis?" ucap Johnny, menunjuk kearah Ten dengan dagunya.

"Hampir, dia cukup cantik. Kalau kau tidak tertarik, boleh ku ambil?"

BUGH!

Rowoon menahan napas begitu perutnya disikut dengan keras oleh Johnny. Dengan tubuh yang sedikit membungkuk —menahan rasa sakit— Rowoon tak lupa untuk mengumpati Johnny dengan kata kasar.

"Kalau memang kau tidak tertarik padanya, aku bersumpah akan menggunduli rambut sampai satu tahun ke depan!"

Teriakan Rowoon hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Johnny. Lelaki jangkung itu lebih suka menjauhi pria yang lebih tinggi, mendekati lelaki kecil yang tengah mengobrol dengan beberapa rekan sekantornya. Ah, melihatnya saja sudah berhasil membuat perasaan Johnny menghangat. Selama ini ia tidak pernah melihat Ten bicara banyak sekalipun mereka sudah tinggal di apartemen yang sama selama hampir dua bulan lamanya. Mungkin pengaruh lingkungan tempat tinggal ataupun kondisi apartemen yang selalu sepi membuat Ten berpikir jika tinggal di flat kecilnya ataupun apartemen besar Johnny tidak ada bedanya.

"Apa tidak masalah kalau kau tinggal disini sebentar? Aku punya sedikit urusan, satu jam lagi aku akan kembali. Tidak masalah kan kalau aku menitipkan Ten dengan kalian?" Ujar Johnny seraya memiringkan kepalanya dengan kepala yang sedikit menunduk. Menatap seorang wanita yang tengah berbincang dengan Ten.

"Tentu, aku akan menemaninya. Dia cukup manis, tidak masalah kan, Ten?"

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu hyung. Cepat kembali."

Johnny langsung mengangguk mantap, memberikan jawaban yang sudah pasti tak bisa dilihat secara langsung. Saat Johnny benar-benar lenyap dari pandangan, Chungha— selaku wanita yang tengah bersama Ten langsung menggenggam pergelangan tangan lelaki kecil itu dengan erat, membuat si empunya tersentak kecil.

"Kau mau makan sesuatu? Ah, apa kau mau makan cake cokelat? Kita bisa membicarakan banyak hal, kebetulan aku sedang tidak ada jadwal. Jadi bagaimana?"

Mungkin ini yang dikatakan tidak tepat waktu. Seharusnya Johnny kembali tepat satu jam setelah kepergiannya tadi, tapi sialnya entah waktu atau urusannya yang tidak bisa berkompromi, membuat Johnny terlambat setengah jam dari waktu yang dijanjikan. Saat Johnny baru saja tiba di lobi, lelaki jangkung itu berhasil menemukan Ten disana, tengah menyeruput _Iced Americano_ sambil menggoyangkan kedua kakinya yang menjuntai ke bawah.

"Apa kau terus duduk disini selama satu setengah jam?" Johnny langsung membuka suara seraya duduk bersimpuh tepat dihadapan Ten. Menyentuh punggung tangan Ten dengan sekali tepukan halus.

Menjauhkan sedotan dari mulutnya, lalu Ten merespon "Oh, hyung sudah kembali? Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

"Aku dan Ten baru kembali dari cafe di seberang." Chungha bersuara, entah muncul darimana Johnny sendiri tidak ingin mengetahuinya. Tapi setidaknya Johnny benar-benar bersyukur karena Ten tidak menunggunya di lobi selama satu setengah jam.

"Ayo pulang."

"Secepat ini? Uh, maksudku— tidak bisakah kita terus berada diluar sebentar? Rasanya sudah lama aku tidak keluar sejak tinggal di apartemen hyung." Johnny mengangguk, mengiyakan perkataan Ten karena sejujurnya ia memang tidak punya waktu untuk sekedar membawanya jalan-jalan, bahkan di taman apartemen sekalipun.

"Baiklah, ayo pergi."

Dalam hitungan detik, Johnny segera bangkit dari posisinya. Menarik pergelangan tangan milik lelaki yang lebih kecil untuk segera bangkit dan mengikuti langkahnya. Tak lupa sebelum itu, Johnny lebih dulu melambaikan tangannya ke arah Chungha. Berterima kasihlah karena gadis itu mau menemani Ten sejak tadi.

Dua puluh menit setelahnya, laju mobil yang semula membelah jalanan kini terhenti di salah satu taman yang kebetulan dekat dengan apartemen, Seonyudo Park di kawasan Sungai Han. _Well,_ tempat ini cukup bagus untuk jalan-jalan, lagipula sudah terlambat untuk pergi ke tempat lain yang menurut Johnny cukup bagus untuk dikunjungi.

"Aku tidak bisa membawamu pergi ke tempat yang jauh."

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu tempat yang jauh itu terlihat seperti apa. Tempat ini cukup bagus, anginnya sejuk, hyung tahu?" Lelaki kecil itu terkekeh, lalu terhenti tepat di bagian tengah jembatan melengkung yang tengah mereka lalui.

"Karena sudah terlalu sore, kita tidak bisa pergi ke tempat yang agak jauh karena mereka akan tutup jam enam sore. Apa kau mau pergi ke tempat lain?"

Ten terdiam, tengah memikirkan beberapa tempat yang sebenarnya ingin ia kunjungi sejak lama.

"Prancis?" Membuat Johnny terkejut, Johnny kira Ten tidak akan memikirkan tempat sejauh itu.

"Saat usiaku 15 tahun, aku sering mendengar para gadis yang baru pulang sekolah membicarakan Prancis. Mereka bilang tempatnya cukup cantik, makanan disana juga sangat menakjubkan sekalipun ada restoran Prancis di sini," kekehan Ten kembali terdengar, menjeda kalimatnya selama beberapa detik.

"Aku tidak akan meminta hyung membawaku ke Prancis, jadi tenang saja."

Delapan panggilan panggilan tak terjawab sekaligus dua belas pesan masuk diabaikan begitu saja oleh Jaehyun. Lelaki berlesung pipi itu tak pergi ke kantor polisi hingga membuat rekan-rekan kerjanya itu berusaha untuk menghubunginya. Jaehyun tahu ia salah, tapi rasa jengah yang melingkupinya benar-benar membuat Jaehyun nekad mengambil jalan yang lain. Yang penting ia sudah mengabari atasannya dengan alasan yang tak bisa dikatakan secara langsung.

Taeyong sudah menelpon, mengabari Jaehyun bahwa sekitar lima menit lagi ia akan tiba di luar, menunggu Jaehyun untuk mengantarnya pulang. Benar saja, Taeyong sudah ada di luar sambil mengotak-atik ponselnya. Tak menyadari kehadiran Jaehyun yang semakin mendekat hingga berhasil mengejutkan Taeyong yang nyaris saja berteriak.

"Apa ini? Kau tidak ke kantor?"

Jaehyun menggeleng.

"Aku sengaja menunggu hyung selesai. Cukup membosankan ternyata."

Taeyong menekuk wajah, mendekati Jaehyun kemudian menarik lengan kekasihnya itu untuk segera masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Besok, para reporter magang akan berkeliling ke kantor polisi yang berbeda untuk mencari laporan untuk diberitakan. Kau bantu _junior_ -ku ya."

"Tapi, akhir-akhir ini kasus kejahatan sedang minim. Entah para penjahat sudah kembali ke jalan yang benar atau cuma hibernasi saja."

"Tetap saja, pasti ada satu atau dua, kan? Kau sering membantuku saat masih jadi reporter magang, kan?"

"Tapi kau dan reporter magang kali ini berbeda. Uh, pasti akan berisik sekali. Apa aku akan lembur kerja?!"

Suara tawa Taeyong seketika mendominasi, bak alunan musik dari radio yang mengisi kesunyian di dalam mobil SUV kepunyaan Jaehyun. Yah, semua orang punya cerita mereka sendiri.

Suhu udara semakin menurun seiring dengan tenggelamnya matahari di tempat peraduannya. Lampu-lampu cantik yang menghiasi setiap sudut Taman _Seonyudo_ seakan membuat pengunjung menahan diri untuk tetap di sana. Langkah kaki Johnny dan juga Ten masih tak berhenti menyisir setiap sudut taman sejak sore tadi. Bahkan sekalipun orang-orang sudah mulai pergi dari sana, Johnny masih ingin di sana. Rasanya sudah sangat lama sejak ia bisa pergi keluar seperti sekarang.

"Lampu-lampu disini cukup terang, aku bisa merasakannya." Lelaki manis itu membuka suara, membuat Johnny memasang senyuman simpul.

"Haruskah kita makan sesuatu?" tanya Johnny sambil menghentikan langkah, membuat langkah kaki Ten ikut terhenti karena si _**penunjuk jalan.**_

" _Sandwich_ punyaku masih belum habis."

Ah, Johnny lupa. Mereka sudah sering membeli beberapa makanan selama perjalanan yang lumayan melelahkan. Mungkin memang sudah saatnya untuk pulang.

"Tapi, Johnny hyung,"

Johnny langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Ten, mengerjapkan kedua matanya dalam waktu kurang dari satu detik.

"Setelah hari ini, bisakah kita pergi keluar lagi lain kali?"

"Tentu, kita bisa pergi dengan Mark, Taeyong, Jae—"

"Bisakah kita pergi berdua saja? Maksudku, aku ingin punya waktu sendiri untuk mengenal hyung."

Ketika Ten selesai dengan ucapannya, Johnny lantas memasang senyuman kecil. Kepalanya yang semula tertunduk demi menyaksikan wajah lugu itu secara langsung kini telah mendongak ke atas. Menatap lurus ke arah langit malam yang dihiasi oleh sedikit bintang. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini bintang jarang sekali berserakan di langit.

"Apa ada istilah lain dari kata-katamu tadi?" Kini Johnny yang bersuara, mengerjapkan kedua matanya dengan cepat, mengabaikan Ten yang sedikit mengangkat kepalanya untuk mengikuti arah suara yang ia dengar.

"Apa ya?"

"Tidak ada?"

"Ah, aku mau kita berdua memberi nama untuk hubungan ini. Itu... uh, apa ucapanku terdengar aneh hanya untuk menyebut kata "teman"?"

Kedua netra hazel Johnny langsung memicing, melihat Ten dari ekor matanya selama beberapa detik.

"Sedikit berlebihan." Balas lelaki jangkung itu sambil terkekeh, tak lupa mengacak helaian rambut hitam milik sosok di sampingnya itu.

"Hei Ten,apa kau tahu tentang tahapan hubungan antara dua orang?"

"Apa?"

"Pertama, mereka akan jadi teman, lalu saat perasaanmu semakin nyaman, kau tidak akan menyebutnya teman, tapi seorang sahabat. Lalu yang terakhir, semakin dalam perasaan salah satu dari keduanya atau bahkan satu sama lain, kau tahu akan disebut apa hubungan itu?"

"Keluarga?"

"Hampir!. Tapi aku sedang membicarakan soal cinta."

Selama lebih dari satu menit, tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulut keduanya kecuali suara napas yang bersahutan dan suara-suara kendaraan yang masih sibuk berlalu lalang. Johnny tak mengatakan omong kosong apalagi berbicara tanpa dipikir dulu. Dari apa yang ia lihat di film ataupun drama romansa, novel -novel yang pernah ia baca, atau bahkan pengalaman dari orang-orang disekitarnya, hal semacam itu bukan lagi hal yang tabu.

Perasaan yang dibangun dalam sebuah hubungan tak bisa dicegah hanya dengan menyadarkan akal sehat, bahkan sekalipun kau bersikeras jika orang yang kau sukai itu adalah sahabatmu sendiri. Memadamkan kobaran api yang semakin besar saat disiram bensin, tak seperti mematikan api yang muncul dari sebuah pemantik api. Salah satu filosofi klasik hasil pemikiran Johnny pribadi untuk menggambarkan perasaan seseorang.

Saat situasi semacam itu terjadi, hubungan yang terjalin selama bertahun-tahun akan dipertaruhkan. Jika keberuntungan tengah berpihak, maka hubungan yang lama akan diganti dengan nama yang baru. Tapi jika yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya, hubungan itu akan tetap diposisi yang sama, atau bahkan turun ke tingkat yang lebih rendah dari hubungan pertemanan.

"Perasaan tidak bisa berbohong Ten, sekalipun perasaan yang miliki itu tidak seharusnya muncul meski hanya sekecil debu. Cinta itu tidak memandang siapa dirimu, apa gendermu, apakah kau manusia, hewan, ataupun benda mati. Kau pernah dengar bahwa ada orang yang menikah dengan Menara Eiffel ataupun hewan peliharaan? Menurut orang mereka tidak waras, tapi cinta memang sering menyesatkan. Hahaha, benar kan?"

Lelaki kecil itu hanya bisa meringis kecil saat membayangkan orang-orang dengan hubungan yang memang terdengar tak wajar. Rasanya Ten baru saja mendengarkan materi tentang alur sebuah hubungan yang tumbuh bak segerombol rumput liar. Arti lainnya, tak mudah untuk dibasmi.

"Sekarang aku mau bertanya,"

Ten refleks membulatkan kedua matanya, memastikan jika telinganya dapat mendengar perkataan Johnny tanpa ada kesalahan sedikitpun.

"Daripada jadi teman, apa kita bisa jadi sahabat saja?"

Oh, cukup menarik jika dipikir lagi hubungan yang Johnny tawarkan ini terletak persis di tengah-tengah.

"Selangkah lebih maju?"

"Hmm, kau tidak mau? Tidak masalah, aku cuma menawarkan."

Kedua kakinya mengambil langkah perlahan hingga menimbulkan suara langkah yang terdengar masuk ke indera pendengaran Ten. Dengan kedua tangan yang mulai meraba udara kosong, lelaki kecil itu menggigit bibirnya saat ia tahu Johnny mengambil jarak beberapa langkah dengan mendahuluinya dengan seenak jidat.

"Hyung!"

Teriakan Ten memperoleh respon dari Johnny yang langsung menghentikan langkah dan berbalik badan. Tak lupa memasang wajah tak berdosanya saat ia berhadapan langsung dengan yang lebih pendek. Lelaki bermarga Seo itu memasang wajah sumringah, menunggu respon langsung yang akan diberikan Ten.

"Aku tidak tahu jalan, jadi jangan pergi seenaknya dong."

"Ah, baiklah..."

Johnny segera menggenggam pergelangan tangan Ten agar mereka bisa segera pulang ke apartemen. Dengan wajah masam, ia menahan napas, sungguh mengecewakan karena harapannya tak sesuai dengan kenyatan yang ada bahwa...

Ten sengaja mengabaikan tawarannya!

Yah, mungkin setelah ini Mark akan menendangnya keluar dari zona tempat tidur karena pulang terlambat.

 _ **Dear readersnim yang memang nungguin ff ini update ataupun yang cuma numpang lewat seperti iklan Blackpink. Saya selaku author bener-bener minta maaf karena ff ini masih disini-sini aja dan gak pindah ke alur yang baru. Pertama, saya mau kasih tau kalo saya punya kesibukan pribadi di RL yang jelas gak bisa ditinggalin karena berkaitan dengan pekerjaan :"**_

 _ **Saya rajin buka wattpad, tapi gak ada kesempatan buat ngetik karena capek. So, mohon pengertiannya ya. FF ini gak bakal gercep di lanjutin kalo gak ada readers yang nagih utang di review ffn.**_

 _ **Insya Allah chapter depan udah mulai ngebahas teror yg dialamin Taeyong kemaren. So, tunggu aja kalo mau nunggu. Karena saya bukan tipikal author yang numpukin kelanjutan ff di draft ataupun laptop.**_

 _ **Untuk, fa0107, makasih udah nagih hahaha**_


	8. Chapter 8

"Ah, kau bangun sedikit lebih awal?"

Sebuah pertanyaan langsung terdengar saat Johnny tengah melangkah menuju dapur untuk memperoleh segelas air. Lelaki jangkung yang masih dalam setengah kesadaran itu mengerjapkan kedua matanya perlahan, lalu merespon pertanyaan Mark dengan sebuah gumaman pelan yang terdengar panjang.

"Hyung ada kerja pagi?"

"Tidak. Dimana Ten?"

Mark menaikkan kedua alisnya, "Hng? Tentu saja di kamarnya."

Anggukan kepala yang ditunjukkan Johnny seketika menarik perhatian Mark yang semula tengah menuang susu ke dalam mangkuk serealnya, "Hei, hyung tidak boleh masuk sembarangan. Biasanya jam segini dia sedang mandi."

"Aku tahu."

"Ah hyung, bisa kau keluar untuk memeriksa susu?"

Lalu dijawab dengan anggukan yang sama. Suara decakan terdengar dari arah belakang, tentu saja Mark yang melakukannya. Laki-laki itu tiba-tiba saja merasa kesal saat melihat Johnny yang berjalan sempoyongan seperti orang mabuk di tengah malam sampai-sampai terlalu susah untuk membuka mata sekaligus mulutnya. "Yaissh! Tidak bisakah hyung cuci muka dulu?!"

* * *

Johnny tak tahu apa yang merasuki dirinya hingga butuh waktu hampir dari sepuluh menit untuk sekedar tiba di depan pintu. Dengan mata setengah terbuka, Johnny membuka pintu dengan cepat, lalu mengeluarkan kepalanya untuk mengecek susu seperti yang Mark perintahkan. Susunya ada di sana, begitu juga dengan sepasang kaki yang entah sudah berdiri di depan apartemennya sejak berapa lama.

"Siapa?" tanya Johnny dengan suara serak.

Suara decakan keras terdengar, lalu sebuah cengkeraman kuat langsung hinggap di _hoodie_ sweater miliknya. Menarik Johnny dengan kasar ke dalam, lalu menghempaskannya ke atas sofa hingga si empunya mengerang kesal. Resmi terbebas dari situasi **"setengah sadar".**

"Ya Jung Jaehyun! Menyeret hyung-mu seperti tadi apa tidak keterlaluan?!" teriak Johnny dengan nada tinggi, mengundang Mark yang akan berangkat ke kampus.

"Dengar hyung, ini sudah terlalu siang. Aku tahu kasusmu sedang tidak banyak, makanya aku minta tolong untuk hari ini saja. Para reporter _trainee_ akan datang dalam 15 menit, jadi tolong bantu aku di kantor."

"Aku tidak ambil bagian apapun, jadi berhentilah mengusik pagiku brengsek."

"Johnny hyung harus menemani Ten hyung, apa Jaehyun hyung tidak kasihan dengan Ten hyung?"

"Ah, makanya carikan teman untuk Ten hyung. Belikan dia anjing atau kucing atau apalah! Ah, aku akan mengadopsi anak anjing untuk Ten hyung, aku janji, tapi— bantu aku untuk hari ini saja."

"Berhentilah menipuku. Ada banyak orang di kantor, jadi seperti yang sudah ku bilang ini tak ada kaitannya denganku aissh! Minggir, aku mau ke kamar mandi."

Senyuman Jaehyun mengembang sekalipun Johnny baru saja mendorong tubuhnya hingga sedikit membentur bagian ujung sofa. Lelaki berlesung pipi itu menyeringai, lalu berkata dengan lantang, "Aku akan menunggu hyung di sini."

"Jangan menunggu orang yang sedang buang air, bodoh." Balas Johnny, dengan nada dingin, mengabaikan Jaehyun yang sudah mengumpati dirinya dalam hati.

"Baiklah, terus saja bertengkar. Setelah ini aku akan bawa Ten hyung pindah ke atap."

* * *

"Apa ruang reporternya cukup bagus?" seseorang bertanya entah dari sisi yang mana, yang jelas Mingyu sudah nyaris kewalahan mengatasi tujuh orang _trainee_ yang akan bertugas di kantornya. Sialnya, Jaehyun juga belum datang tanpa alasan. Lelaki itu tak bisa dihubungi sejak 20 menit yang lalu.

"Tentu saja, tempatnya cukup nyaman untuk banyak orang. Tapi, cuma ada satu tempat tidur tingkat. Jadi kalian perlu berjuang untuk tidur di tempat yang nyaman."

"Maaf, bukannya tadi anda bilang tempatnya cukup nyaman?"

Mingyu menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu tersenyum ke arah salah seorang reporter _trainee_ di sisi kiri.

"Ya, cukup nyaman untuk orang yang sudah terbiasa. Baiklah, ini tempatnya. Kalian bisa masuk untuk istirahat sebentar."

Saat Mingyu baru saja membuka pintu, semua orang yang ada dibelakangnya sontak terkejut dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Terserang shock karena mendapati ruangan yang tak sesuai dengan ekspektasi masing-masing. Ruangan yang kotor, agak bau, sampah dimana-mana, dan pakaian dalam yang menggantung sembarangan.

"Maaf, tapi apa kita tidak salah tempat?"

Kening Mingyu mengernyit, "Ada yang salah?"

Salah seorang kemudian menjawab. "Aku tidak bermaksud kasar, tapi aku pikir _camp_ pengungsian lebih baik daripada ini."

Mingyu tergelak, setuju dengan perkataan yang baru saja ia dengar. Ruangan ini memang terlihat menjijikkan dan juga menyedihkan untuk para _trainee_ sekaligus orang-orang yang terbiasa hidup dengan kemewahan.

"Uh, aku tidak mengerti kenapa ruangan ini begitu kacau. Apa tidak ada satupun yang berusaha membereskannya?" ujar seorang pria berwajah manis dari sisi belakang, mewakili pertanyaan yang sudah pasti muncul di kepala semua orang.

Lantas Mingyu menganggukkan kepala, "Semua orang di sini punya tugas yang lebih penting daripada bersih-bersih. Mereka harus mendapatkan kasus sekecil apapun untuk bahan laporan kepada atasan. Tidak ada waktu untuk mengurus hal lain, mengerti? Aku akan kembali ke kantor, kalau ada pertanyaan seputar ruangan bisa temui aku."

Semua orang di sana lantas menahan napas, lalu menghembuskannya dengan perasaan kesal yang bercampur aduk. Di sisi lain Mingyu memilih untuk tak ambil pusing, bocah-bocah baru itu pasti akan mulai terbiasa seiring berjalannya waktu.

"Hei aku sudah menunggumu sejak tadi, apa kau lupa jalan ke kantor?"

Ketika Mingyu baru saja memergoki Jaehyun yang akan duduk di tempatnya, lelaki jangkung itu langsung meneriaki sang target tanpa tahu malu. Menimbulkan kernyitan di bagian dahi Jaehyun.

"Oh, kau mengajak Johnny kemari? Untuk apa? Apa dia dibutuhkan?"

"Nah! Laki-laki aneh ini yang menculikku kemari." Johnny menjentikkan jari, dan setelahnya melirik ke arah Jaehyun yang ikut memicing ke arahnya, saling melontarkan tatapan sinis satu sama lain

"Hei apa kau tahu seberapa cerewetnya mereka? Tidak ada inikah? Kenapa kamarnya begini? Apa tidak ada yang membersihkan ruangan ini? Mereka pikir ini hotel?"

"Mereka tidak salah, para petugas di sini mana ada yang peduli dengan tempat kecil itu."

"Kalau kau peduli kenapa tidak kau bersihkan sendiri, Jung?!"

Jaehyun menggedikkan bahunya acuh, mengabaikan Mingyu yang sudah menggertakan giginya dengan kesal.

"Oh lihat, kita baru saja kedatangan seorang peri kebersihan." Celetuk Johnny hingga mengalihkan atensi Jaehyun dan juga Mingyu ke arah pintu masuk. Menemukan Taeyong yang tengah berjalan ke arah ketiganya dengan sebuah lambaian tangan.

Johnny yakin semua orang setuju kalau Johnny menyebut Taeyong sebagai peri kebersihan. Lelaki itu salah satu dari sekian orang yang menderita _mysophobia_ di dunia. Mungkin Taeyong masuk kategori _mysophobia_ ringan, atau medium?

"Oh, kau kemari untuk bersih-bersih?" Mingyu langsung memperoleh lirikan tajam dari Taeyong saat lelaki berkulit tan itu menyeletuk dengan suara keras. "Apa aku terlihat seperti petugas kebersihan?"

"Bukan aku, Johnny yang bilang. Kami baru saja membahas soal keluhan ruangan reporter yang sangat berantakan. Mereka bilang—"

"Benar, ruangan itu harusnya dibakar saja. Sangat menjijikkan. Oh ya, apa kalian sudah bertemu dengan reporter _trainee_ dari tempatku?"

Kemudian Mingyu mengangkat tangannya dengan antusias, "Oh oh! Aku melihat beberapa, salah satu dari mereka ada yang sangat cantik."

"Seorang gadis?"

"Tidak, laki-laki."

Oh, apa mereka tidak salah dengar? Laki-laki katanya?

"Mingyu benar, namanya Jungwoo. Dia anak yang sangat manis. Kalian akan kalau sudah tahu yang mana orangnya. Oh, apa aku boleh bertemu dengan _trainee_ dari kantorku?"

Jaehyun menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu sebuah kedipan mata dari sang kekasih muncul sebagai balasannya.

"Kedipan matamu terlihat mengerikan." Si lelaki bersurai cokelat kembali membuka suara, lalu terkekeh kecil saat Taeyong membuat gerakan seakan ingin memukul wajahnya pada saat itu juga.

* * *

Jaehyun tak henti-hentinya mengerang keras tatkala satu persatu _trainee_ yang ada mulai mendekati setiap petugas kepolisian yang duduk di sekitarnya, termasuk dirinya. Suara berisik yang lebih didominasi dengan paksaan itu rasanya seperti alunan musik dengan volume keras, memekakkan telinga selama berjam-jam. Di sisi lain Johnny tak banyak membantu, pandangannya hanya tertuju pada layar ponsel, sesekali mengumpat saat ia kalah dalam sesi permainan.

"Apa ini waktunya main _game?_ "

Jaehyun mencibir sambil meletakkan gagang telepon, baru selesai memesan dua mangkuk _jjajangmyeon_ untuk ia dan juga Johnny. Dengan netra yang memicing, Johnny membuka mulut, "Sudah ku bilang ini bukan tugasku. Kau hanya membuatku terlihat seperti sebuah pajangan. Tak berguna."

Lalu di balas dengan dengusan keras dari yang lebih muda.

"Maaf, apa ada kasus yang bisa dilaporkan? Tidak masalah kalau cuma kasus kecil, aku harus melaporkannya kepada atasan."

"Ey, apa kau tidak dengar? Semua orang bilang sedang tidak ada kasus. Apa kau mau kami mencuri atau menabrak sesuatu supaya ada bahan laporan?"

Air muka lelaki kurus itu berubah tegang, lalu ia menggigit bibir. Mengabaikan Jaehyun yang tengah memijit pelipisnya sambil menatap lelaki itu dengan wajah datar.

"Pergilah." Jaehyun berbisik, tak lupa tersenyum tipis hingga si lawan bicaranya menganggukkan kepalanya lalu melangkah menjauh.

"Kau ingat perkataan Taeyong hyung?"

"Yang mana?"

"Dia Jungwoo, _trainee_ dari kantornya Taeyong hyung."

"Oh," Jawab Johnny dengan nada dingin, bersikap acuh tak acuh.

"Ah, apa Ten hyung sendirian?"

"Tadinya. Tapi Mark bilang dia membawa seorang teman ke apartemen. Namanya Haechan, temannya Mark."

"Aku tidak pernah dengar."

"Yah, aku juga cuma pernah lihat sekali. Dia seperti penguntit karena muncul di depan apartemen. Dia sangat ahli dalam memancing keributan."

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Mark punya teman."

Perkataan Jaehyun berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Johnny yang semula tertuju ke layar persegi panjang itu. Jaehyun tak tahu sudah berapa lama mereka saling bertatapan satu sama lain, entah nyaris satu menit atau mungkin lebih, ia tak sempat mengecek jam ataupun memeriksa ponselnya sendiri. Sedangkan Johnny sendiri masih membisu sambil sesekali memutar bola matanya kesana-kemari.

"Aku juga tidak tahu."

* * *

Sudah lebih dari satu jam yang lalu Haechan tak hentinya mengoceh sambil mengubah posisi ataupun berpindah tempat dengan nintendo yang tak kunjung lepas dari kedua tangannya. Saat ini Haechan tengah berbaring tengkurap di atas tempat tidur milik Ten,—milik Johnny sebenarnya. Suara musik dari permainan yang tengah Haechan mainkan berhasil menghilangkan suasana sunyi di dalam kamar. Sedikit membuat suasana hati Ten meneduh.

Sekitar beberapa jam yang lalu, Ten sempat mendengar suara keributan di depan apartemen. Mark dan Haechan yang jadi pelaku utamanya. Entah karena apa, tapi dari apa yang Ten dengar, sepertinya Haechan lagi-lagi berdiri di depan pintu apartemen.

Saat Haechan tak henti-hentinya mengoceh hingga membuat kepala Mark nyaris meledak bak sebuah bom, lelaki kurus itu punya rencananya sendiri karena ia tahu kalau Haechan sangat terobsesi dan sudah pasti akan menuruti permintaannya. Maka dari itu dengan penuh keterpaksaan, Mark menyuruh Haechan untuk tinggal di apartemennya sampai ia ataupun Johnny pulang ke rumah. Hingga pada akhirnya Haechan bertemu dengannya, si lelaki buta yang tinggal sendirian di rumah.

"Uh, apa tidak sebaiknya kita keluar saja?"

Haechan tiba-tiba saja bersuara, nintendo miliknya sudah tergeletak tak jauh dari posisinya semula. Rasanya sangat bosan jika terus-terusan main _game_ di dalam kamar.

"Apa tidak masalah kalau kita keluar?"

"Kenapa tidak, Mark hyung juga tidak mengizinkan aku masuk ke ruangan lain. Padahal aku mau memeriksa seperti apa bentuk kamarnya, bagaimana isi lemarinya, oh oh! Dan juga celana dalam seperti apa yang ia suka." Anak itu mulai berkokok lagi seperti ayam yang ingin bertelur, membuat Ten sedikit jengah dan juga bergidik setelah mendengar kata "celana dalam". Maksudnya, untuk apa memeriksa celana dalam orang lain?

"Ada sedikit makanan di dalam microwave, cemilan di dalam kulkas, dan—"

"Oh, tidak tidak! Aku sudah melihat isinya, dan kelihatannya tidak menarik. Aku mau makanan yang baru, ayo pergi keluar sebentar. Hyung pasti jarang pergi keluar kan?"

"Aku baru keluar tadi malam."

"Oh, tidak masalah. Kita bisa keluar lagi sekarang." Dengan cengkeraman tangan yang melekat erat di pergelangan tangannya, mau tak mau Ten harus mengikuti kemauan sosok yang jelas lebih muda darinya itu untuk pergi entah kemana. Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, kedua kakinya mulai terasa pegal, Haechan benar-benar tidak bisa diam meski hanya satu detik saja.

"Hyung ingin es krim?" Saat lelaki berkulit tan itu resmi menghentikan langkahnya persis di dekat truk es krim, Ten akhirnya bisa menarik napas lega. Ia akhirnya menganggukkan kepala, lalu setelahnya ia bisa mendengar suara Haechan yang memesan dua buah es krim rasa cokelat.

"Ah, aku lupa meminta maaf karena membawa hyung pergi terlalu jauh. Tapi apa hyung tidak keberatan kalau kita makan _donkatsu_ di seberang jalan? Sebentar saja kok, tidak akan lama. Boleh ya..."

"Tidak masalah."

* * *

Johnny tak tahu kapan ia bisa pulang ke rumah dan berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya atau sekedar menonton televisi di rumah. Berada di kantor dengan pekerjaan yang tak ada hubungannya benar-benar menjengkelkan, harusnya ia menikmati hari yang cerah dengan secangkir kopi panas di teras kamarnya. Sebuah kesialan memiliki sepupu seperti Jaehyun.

"Apa masih lama? Aku tidak tahu apa yang bisa aku dapatkan dengan duduk di lantai sambil mendengarkan semua ocehanmu. Aku bahkan tidak akan dapat gaji tambahan jadi aku akan pulang sekarang!"

"Tunggulah satu atau dua jam lagi, setelah itu kita akan pulang."

Johnny mendengus kasar, menyingkirkan tangan Jaehyun yang tengah bertengger di pundaknya dengan wajah kesal.

"Kau tahu sudah berapa kali kau mengatakan itu? Dua! Kau tahu dua tambah dua berapa? Empat! Itu artinya aku akan mati membusuk di bawah meja kerjamu setelah empat jam dijanjikan pulang!" Satu tarikan napas pada akhirnya jadi bagian penutup dari sesi celotehan panjang yang berhasil menarik perhatian banyak orang yang ada diruangan itu.

Yang lebih tinggi langsung menyambar kunci mobil yang tergeletak di atas meja, lalu mengambil langkah lebar dengan sepasang kaki yang cukup panjang. Di sisi lain Jaehyun yang semula duduk di atas kursinya segera menyambar mantel beserta ponsel, mengejar Johnny yang lima meter lebih jauh di depannya.

"Berhentilah bersikap konyol, bagaimana caranya aku pulang kalau hyung membawa mobilnya?"

"Kau bisa pulang dengan naik taksi!"

"Tapi ini belum waktunya untuk pulang. Aku bisa kena masalah, hyung!"

"Baiklah, kau bisa naik taksi. Minggir!"

Tubuh Jaehyun terhempas sekitar setengah meter dari posisi semula, bahkan kepalanya nyaris terantuk tiang lampu jalanan yang berada cukup dekat dengan posisinya sekarang. Suara pintu mobil yang tertutup lalu dilanjutkan dengan suara mesin mobil yang menyala seketika membuat Jaehyun tersentak hingga ia berlari sambil menggedor kaca mobil dengan membabi buta.

"Hei, apa ini sudah waktunya pulang?" Suara itu muncul dari arah yang berlawanan, membuat Jaehyun menghentikan langkahnya dan membiarkan Johnny pergi begitu saja. Kekasihnya itu datang di waktu yang kurang tepat.

"Hei! Ah dasar laki-laki busuk! Hyung lihat?! Johnny hyung membawa mobilku. Bagaimana aku akan pulang setelah ini?"

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke apartemen Johnny setelah pekerjaanmu selesai, kebetulan aku bawa mobil. Tidak masalah, kan? Oh! Bagaimana kabar anak-anakku? Maksudku— para bawahanku itu. Apa mereka membuat masalah?"

"Satu-satunya masalah yang mereka lakukan adalah berisik. Mereka seperti ikan yang akan berkumpul jika di beri kasus. Hyung juga begitu dua tahun lalu."

"Jadi apa aku menyusahkanmu waktu itu?"

"Sejujurnya, ya."

"Baiklah, haruskah kita makan di luar untuk menebus perilaku menyebalkanku dua tahun yang lalu?"

Ugh, Jaehyun tidak ingin menolak, tapi di sisi lain perutnya masih terasa penuh setelah makan semangkuk _jjajangmyeon_ dua jam yang lalu. "Perutku masih kenyang, tapi tidak masalah, aku akan makan sedikit."

"Siap, Pak!"

* * *

Ditengah suhu yang mulai menurun, langkah kakinya tak kunjung terhenti melalui trotoar yang basah tersiram hujan yang sempat singgah selama setengah jam. Sambil mengeratkan mantelnya, Mark menghela napas pendek, tak lupa menggosokkan kedua tangannya demi melawan rasa dingin yang mulai menusuk ke tulang.

"Sial, apa sudah hampir musim dingin?" lelaki itu bermonolog sendiri, lalu tiba-tiba menghentikan langkah kaki saat netra hitam miliknya tak sengaja menemukan sosok yang ia cari. Tergesa, Mark langsung berlari ke depan sekitar tujuh meter, berhasil mengejutkan Haechan yang langsung menahan pergelangan tangan Ten hingga si empunya ikut terhenti.

"Apa apa?" Ten bertanya, lalu di sisi lain Haechan langsung menggigit bibir saat netra miliknya bersinggungan langsung dengan tatapan tajam Mark yang terlihat menakutkan. Laki-laki itu sepertinya marah besar.

"Mark hyung?"

"Ini sudah jam berapa? Bisa-bisanya kau pergi keluar tanpa menelponku dulu? Kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan Ten hyung bagaimana? Apa kau yang akan kena marah? Bukan! Tapi aku yang akan dimarahi."

"Mark..."

"Aku lupa bawa ponsel. Tadinya kami mau pulang, tapi tiba-tiba turun hujan. Kalau aku biarkan Ten hyung pulang hujan-hujanan, Mark hyung juga akan marah kan?"

"Mark, Haechan, tidak usah bertengkar. Ini bukan masalah besar, apa kalian tidak malu dilihat orang banyak?"

"Tidak usah sok tahu! Hyung bahkan tidak bisa melihat,"

Haechan tersentak, dengan mulut terbuka, lelaki itu melirik ke arah Ten dan juga Mark secara bergantian. Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, lelaki berkulit tan itu bisa merasakan jika pergelangan tangan yang masih ia genggam itu mulai bergetar, lalu mengepal kuat selama beberapa detik. Dan saat itu Haechan sadar, lelaki yang paling tua di antara ketiganya itu sudah jelas tersinggung dengan Mark. Ah, laki-laki itu memang agak kasar dalam berbicara.

Setelah menelan salivanya sendiri, Haechan mengangkat kepalanya, menatap tajam ke arah Mark, "Aku akan mengantar Ten hyung pulang." Sedangkan si lelaki tinggi itu nampaknya baru menyadari jika ada yang salah dengan perkataannya tadi.

Ah, habis sudah ia sekarang.

* * *

Mark tak sadar sudah berapa lama ia menatap kedua punggung yang berada jauh di depannya. Kedua kakinya lagi-lagi terasa pegal, belum lagi setelah ini ia harus masuk ke dalam dan bertemu langsung dengan Johnny. Haechan atau Ten mungkin akan mengadukan semuanya kepada Johnny. Lalu setelah ini ia akan tidur di kamar mandi atau mungkin ia akan benar-benar pindah ke atap apartemen seorang diri.

"Hei," Mark berteriak untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, lalu keduanya resmi menahan kedua kakinya untuk tetap disana.

"Tunggu—" ucapannya tertahan, bibir bawahnya digigit perlahan tatkala matanya tanpa sengaja bersinggungan langsung dengan netra _hazel_ milik Johnny.

Laki-laki itu juga ada di sana.

"Oh, apa kalian habis pergi keluar?"

"Ya," yang lebih muda menjawab, lalu tersenyum simpul sekaligus melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Kami habis makan es krim dan _donkatsu_ di luar, maaf kalau kami pulang terlambat. Apa aku bisa pulang ke rumah sekarang?"

"O-oh... tentu saja," jawab Johnny dengan senyuman tipis yang sedikit terlambat untuk ditunjukkan. Lelaki jangkung itu mungkin agak bingung. "Terima kasih, lain kali kembalilah ke apartemen kami."

Setelah Haechan menganggukkan kepala, bocah hiperaktif itu segera angkat kaki, mengabaikan Mark yang sempat memicingkan matanya saat ia berpapasan langsung dengan Haechan. Rasanya ia menyesal sudah membawa bocah aneh itu ke apartemen sekaligus menyuruhnya menjaga Ten selagi ia tidak di rumah. Setelah ini Haechan pasti tidak akan datang lagi ke apartemennya. Sebuah berita yang cukup bagus, kan?

* * *

Akibat hujan deras yang sempat mengguyur Jaehyun dan Taeyong sempat terjebak di restoran selama lima belas menit sampai-sampai mereka harus nekat berlari ke dalam mobil tanpa payung. Belum lagi jam tangan Jaehyun yang tertinggal di kantor terpaksa membuat Jaehyun memutar balikkan mobil untuk kembali ke kantor polisi. Untungnya, hujan tak lagi mengguyur, setidaknya mereka tidak perlu pulang dengan pakaian yang agak basah.

"Sudah ketemu?" teriak Taeyong setelah mendapati Jaehyun yang tengah berlari sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya, menunjukkan jam tangan miliknyakepada Taeyong.

"Sudah tidak ada yang tertinggal lagi, kan?"

Gelengan kuat yang diajukan Jaehyun tatkala lelaki itu telah berhadapan langsung dengan sosok Taeyong di dekat pintu utama. Yah, kekasihnya itu memang sering melupakan sesuatu kalau sudah terhimpit oleh tekanan pekerjaan disana-sini. Jaehyun bahkan pernah lupa jalan pulang sampai-sampai Taeyong terpaksa bangun dari tidur lalu menjemput Jaehyun di kawasan Cheongdam. Tempat itu bahkan tidak terlalu jauh dengan apartemen Jaehyun, laki-laki itu saja yang terlalu pusing.

Sekitar enam langkah ke depan atensi Taeyong tanpa sengaja tertuju ke arah sosok familiar yang tengah berbincang dengan sosok lelaki tinggi di bawah lampu jalan. Mengundang sebuah teguran kecil yang berhasil mengalihkan perhatian dua orang di depan sana sekaligus Jaehyun yang tak tahu apa-apa.

"Tidak ke dalam?"

"O-oh, Taeyong _Sunbae._ " Lelaki tinggi yang Jaehyun yakini sebagai Jungwoo itu membungkukkan tubuhnya kaku, dengan bolamata yang terus bergerak tanpa arah, Jaehyun berspekulasi kalau laki-laki dengan tinggi yang hampir sejajar dengan dirinya itu diserang rasa gelisah secara tiba-tiba.

"Jaehyun, kau sudah tahu siapa dia?"

Jaehyun mengangguk, "Kim Jungwoo, kan?" lalu tersenyum sambil menepuk pundak Jungwoo, berusaha mungkin untuk bersikap sok akrab dengan lelaki asing di hadapannya itu.

"Ah, _Sunbae,_ perkenalkan, ini Lucas."

"Kekasihmu?"

Tubuh kurus Jungwoo sontak menegang, "U-uh?!"

"Ya, kami pasangan kekasih. Bukankah kalian juga sama?" Suara berat Lucas masuk ke indera pendengaran Taeyong dan juga Jaehyun untuk yang pertama kalinya. Dengan alis bagian kiri yang terangkat, lelaki jangkung itu memasang wajah datar sambil memasukkan tangan kirinya ke saku celana.

"Oh, hei! Bagaimana kau tahu?" Tanya Taeyong dengan nada yang antusias, menyebabkan sebuah senyuman lebar muncul di sudut bibir Lucas sebagai jawaban.

"Aku pernah melihat kalian berkencan sekitar beberapa tahun lalu. Hubungan yang berumur panjang ya?"

Jaehyun tak tahu sisi apa yang ia lihat dari sosok Lucas yang terlihat angkuh di depannya. Lelaki itu punya gelagat tak biasa sekaligus sisi mendominasi yang masuk kategori kuat. Apapun itu, Jaehyun akui ia tak suka dengan Lucas.

Senyuman Taeyong mengembang, "Baiklah, senang bertemu denganmu, Lucas." lalu ia mengulurkan tangan. Memberi kesempatan bagi Lucas untuk menyambut jabatan tangannya dengan sukarela.

Saat tangan besar Lucas resmi menyambut uluran tangan Taeyong dengan sedikit lambat, Jaehyun berusaha keras untuk tidak menunjukkan rasa tidak sukanya dengan Lucas. Hanya matanya saja yang terus memicing ke arah lelaki jangkung itu.

"Senang bertemu dengan seorang reporter hebat sepertimu, Lee Taeyong."

Kernyitan di kening Jaehyun langsung terbentuk saat sebuah seringai kecil tercipta di sudut bibir lelaki yang baru ia kenal itu. Selama beberapa menit tak bereaksi membuat Jaehyun sedikit jengah, namun berhasil ia tahan saat Jungwoo memutuskan untuk langsung pamit dengan membawa Lucas untuk menjauh dari keduanya.

"Bukankah mereka pasangan yang manis?"

"Apapun itu, aku tidak menyukainya."

"Apa?"

"Menjauhlah dari Lucas. Laki-laki itu tampak mencurigakan." Ucap Jaehyun dengan nada datar, mengundang kekehan Taeyong yang disertai dengan tepukan keras di bahu kokohnya.

"Oh, ayolah. Aku tahu kau ini polisi, tapi kau tidak bisa mencurigai semua orang, Jaehyun."

"Aku serius hyung, menjauhlah. Dia tampak tidak asing."

Dan untuk yang pertama kalinya, Taeyong tak mengerti kenapa Jaehyun bersikap berlebihan terhadap seseorang.

* * *

Dengan langkah lunglai, Mark masuk ke dalam kamar, lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang dengan wajah datar disertai tatapan mata yang kosong. Rasanya gelap, netra hitam itu tak memancarkan cahaya apapun seperti biasanya. Beban pikiran seakan menutupi semuanya, pikirannya kacau balau, dan ia tidak ingin menebak apa yang akan terjadi ke depannya setelah hari ini.

Suara obrolan Johnny dan Ten yang kedengarannya masih sama—sekedar pertanyaan klasik dan tak menarik untuk dibicarakan— Yah, hyung-nya itu cukup pandai menarik hati wanita, tapi sangat payah untuk membangun komunikasi yang menyenangkan dengan Ten.

"Oh hei, aku menemukan ponsel dan juga nintendo di kamarku. Punya Haechan, kan?"

Sampai pada waktu yang ditentukan, laki-laki yang kepalanya nyaris menyentuh bagian atas pintu itu datang tanpa mengetuk, tak lupa menyodorkan sebuah ponsel dan juga nintendo yang berhasil ia temukan. Oh benar, tidak ada siapapun yang punya nintendo dirumah, Ten juga tidak mungkin punya ponsel karena laki-laki itu buta.

"Taruh saja di atas meja. Kalau dia merasa kehilangan pasti akan datang kesini."

Nyatanya, setelah siang sudah menjelang sekalipun, Haechan tak kembali. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran bocah itu. Apa dia punya lebih dari satu ponsel di rumahnya sampai tidak datang untuk mengambil benda itu? Di sisi lain Mark menyimpan rasa tidak nyamannya seorang diri. Pagi tadi dia tanpa sengaja bertemu Ten di ruang keluarga, tongkat milik Ten tanpa sengaja menyenggol tulang keringnya, lalu berakhir dengan tangan kiri Ten yang mendarat di dada bidangnya sekitar satu menit kemudian. Ia baru akan bicara sepatah kata, tapi sosok yang lebih tua darinya itu justru kembali memainkan tongkatnya dengan satu tangan lain yang bergerak bebas menyapu udara.

Johnny sudah pergi sejak setengah jam yang lalu, itu artinya cuma ada Mark di apartemen. Mark diabaikan begitu saja, ia kesal setengah mati. Lagipula apa salah kalau ia ingin meluruskan perkataannya semalam?

Langkah kakinya terhenti, genggaman tangannya pada ponsel milik Haechan semakin erat saat ia sadar jika ia hampir sampai di ruang kelas Haechan. Tatapan matanya tiba-tiba kosong, ia ingin berhenti di jalan saja lalu menitipkan benda persegi panjang itu dengan teman sekelas Haechan, tapi sialnya ia tak tahu apapun bahkan dekat dengan Haechan saja tidak pernah.

"Hei, kau lihat siapa yang datang?" celetukan seseorang yang Mark yakini sebagai suara Na Jaemin, mahasiswa junior yang berada di kegiatan UKM yang sama dengannya. Sosok yang ia cari pada akhirnya menampakkan batang hidungnya, baru saja keluar dari ruang kelasnya, lalu ikut tersentak saat ia melihat Mark.

"Oh, _Sunbae!_ " Suara entakan kaki yang menggema saat Jaemin berlari mendekati Mark sambil menarik tangan Haechan. Bocah itu menolak, tapi genggaman tangan Jaemin yang semakin kuat saja membuat Haechan bersikap acuh, ia biarkan Jaemin membawanya, terserah mau diapakan.

"Kau mencari Haechan?"

"Uh, aku cuma—"

"Ponselku," Haechan bersuara, meminta ponselnya kembali.

"Ahhh...Jadi ini ponselmu?" laki-laki itu malah bertanya sebaliknya, kemudian menyerahkan benda persegi panjang itu langsung ke tangan Haechan. Di lain pihak Jaemin mengernyit, mulai berspekulasi yang tidak – tidak hingga membuat Haechan langsung mendorong temannya itu jauh-jauh saat ia hampir saja membuka mulut.

"Terima kasih."

Ketika Haechan baru saja melangkah ke arah yang berlawanan, perasaan Mark mendadak kalut. Takut jika bocah itu masih marah padanya karena demi Tuhan! Mark tidak suka terlibat dalam pertengkaran kecil sekalipun. Tapi perkataannya selalu saja memancing sebuah keributan. Ugh sialan.

"Haechan-ah!" Mark berteriak, membuat langkah kaki Haechan terhenti sekaligus menarik perhatian dari beberapa orang di sekitarnya.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

* * *

Saat ini Mark dan Haechan tengah duduk di salah bangku yang berada persis di taman kampus. Tempat itu tidak sepi, ya, ada banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitar keduanya, mereka bahkan tak terlalu ambil pusing. Mark sibuk memutar-mutar ponselnya, sedangkan Haechan sibuk menyeruput susu pisang yang hampir habis.

"Sudah sepuluh menit." kata Haechan sambil melirik waktu yang tertera di layar ponselnya, "Tadi ada orang yang mau bicara denganku, apa sekarang orang itu hilang seperti hantu?" laki-laki yang baru menginjak dua puluh tahun itu menyindir sosok yang lebih tua. Membangun sebuah respon yang muncul dari dalam diri Mark hingga membuat laki-laki itu menegakan tubuhnya lalu berdeham pelan.

"Aku menunggu..."

"Apa kau marah padaku?"

"Oh! Apa wajahku masih kurang menakutkan sampai-sampai hyung menanyakan itu padaku?! Perkataanmu itu— apa tidak bisa disaring lagi? Perkataanmu semalam tak ada bedanya dengan air kotor yang belum di filter! Bahkan urine saja melewati proses penyaringan, tapi kenapa perkataanmu itu tidak bisa?!"

Kening Mark mengernyit, bahkan orang-orang yang kebetulan berada tak jauh dari keduanya seketika mengalihkan perhatian sambil memasang ekspresi yang sama dengan Mark.

"Karena... perkataanku bukan urine."

"A-ah..." Haechan mengerang, membenturkan kepala belakangnya dengan sandaran bangku yang ia tempati sekarang. Ini pasti pengaruh materi sistem eksresi yang disampaikan dosen di jam sebelumnya. Sialan.

"Haish! Aku tidak ingin mengatakan ini sebelumnya, tapi aku tidak suka bermusuhan dengan orang lain. Jadi, maafkan aku."

"Orang tidak meminta maaf dengan cara seperti itu. Jadilah orang yang baik, Makeu-ya."

Jika bukan karena ia butuh bantuan Haechan untuk meminta maaf kepada Ten, maka sudah dipastikan Mark akan menoyor kepala Haechan karena baru saja memanggil namanya dengan bahasa informal. Sambil menarik napas, Mark tak lupa untuk membenarkan ekspresi wajahnya.

"Haechan-ah! Aku benar-benar minta maaf atas kejadian semalam. Aku benar-benar takut kalau Ten hyung akan marah selamanya padaku, jadi tolong bantu aku. Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu asal kau benar-benar bisa membantuku."

"Intonasi suara hyung bahkan masih kurang meyakinkan, tapi apa hyung serius?"

"Ya, aku serius."

"Hyung akan melakukan apapun?"

"Y-ya..." Mark menahan napas, berjaga-jaga jika Haechan mengajukan permintaan aneh seperti menjadi kekasihnya atau lebih buruk lagi menikah dengannya. Oh sial, Mark harusnya bisa memberi pengecualian untuk hal-hal semacam itu.

"Baiklah," Haechan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku akan pikirkan cara sederhana saja, tidak usah khawatir."

Satu-satunya yang Mark khawatirkan sekarang cuma permintaan yang akan Haechan ajukan setelah semuanya selesai.

* * *

Satu-satunya hal yang berhasil membuat Johnny terkejut saat ia mendapati Ten tengah duduk di atas ranjang dengan sebuah iPod di tangan kanannya. Johnny pikir Ten sedang berada di teras atau tidur seperti biasa, tapi yang terjadi sebaliknya. Tatapan laki-laki itu terlihat kosong, mengesampingkan kedua matanya yang buta, tatapan yang ini sedikit berbeda. Yah, Johnny tahu persis apa masalahnya karena semalam Mark sudah menceritakan semuanya hingga berakhir dipukuli dalam kategori tingkat medium. Hanya mengakibatkan nyeri selama beberapa waktu.

Lelaki jangkung itu mendekat, lalu menaruh bokongnya di atas ranjang hingga membuat benda itu berdecit sekaligus bergoyang sedikit hingga membuat Ten melepas _earphone_ yang terpasang di telinganya.

"Ini aku," Johnny bersuara, menimbulkan sebuah respon sederhana dari sosok yang lebih kecil darinya itu.

"Oh?"

"Sudah sarapan?" Ten menganggukkan kepalanya, tak lupa tersenyum simpul hingga membuat Johnny menahan napas. Laki-laki di hadapannya ini terlalu manis, Johnny bersumpah demi Tuhan.

"Bukannya hyung sudah berangkat?"

"Ah itu— Ah, apa ada masalah?"

Lelaki itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, "Tidak, semuanya baik-baik saja. Hyung sendiri kenapa tidak pergi?"

Johnny pikir ia tak perlu mencari alasan baru untuk menutupi alasan yang sebenarnya. Ia hanya mau meluruskan, "Bagaimana dengan Mark?"

"O-oh..."

"Semalam Mark cerita semuanya. Dia menyinggungmu lagi?"

Yang diberikan pertanyaan justru tak menjawab, tangannya tiba-tiba gemetar, keningnya mengernyit seiring berjalannya waktu. Jika ditanya apa Ten tersinggung, maka jawabannya adalah ya. Sebelumnya Ten memang tidak pernah terlalu sensitif dengan perkataan yang menyinggung keterbatasannya dalam melihat. Ia bukan tipikal orang yang suka membahas masalah kemarin di hari-hari selanjutnya. Amarahnya akan hilang bak sekumpulan debu yang tertiup angin.

Tapi untuk beberapa waktu belakangan ini, Ten jengah dengan keadaan. Sisi lain dirinya ingin memberontak, ia tak suka jadi orang buta. Telinganya sudah terlalu penuh setiap mendengar suara-suara yang bersahutan dari dunia luar. Mendengar musik, duduk di teras, Ten tak suka semuanya. Ia ingin lihat dunia luar seperti semula, ingin menonton televisi, ingin melihat wajah-wajah orang yang selalu ada di dekatnya, ia juga ingin lihat seperti apa dirinya yang sekarang.

Dengan bibir bergetar Ten menganggukkan kepalanya, mengundang Johnny untuk menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. "Aneh bukan? Aku memang buta tapi disisi lain aku tidak terima dengan perkataannya. Tch!" Lelaki pendek itu terkekeh kecil, membuat setitik airmata menetes dari ekor matanya.

"Aku memang buta, tapi aku tidak mau semua ini. Dulu aku bisa melihat semuanya, tapi kenapa cuma sebentar? Apa hyung pikir orang-orang buta di luar sana tidak ingin melihat dunia luar? Mereka sama saja, apa enaknya berjalan dengan tongkat, di ejek oleh semua orang, tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain duduk di rumah. Percuma jalan-jalan keluar, hyung dan aku tidak sama. Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun, jadi tolong jangan ajak aku pergi keluar lagi."

Ten akui ia menikmati semua yang ia lakukan dengan Johnny saat laki-laki itu membawanya keluar rumah. Ia bisa menikmati udara segar, tapi tidak bisa melihat apapun saat orang-orang disekitarnya sibuk mengoceh soal cantiknya tempat yang mereka kunjungi.

Wajahnya diusap kasar, lalu kepalanya tertunduk satu detik setelahnya. Tak masalah kalau Johnny yang menangis, ia tidak akan melihat wajah laki-laki itu, tapi kali ini ia yang menangis, Johnny pasti akan melihat bagaimana konyol wajahnya sekarang.

"Hyung, berbalik! Jangan lihat aku!" rengek Ten sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Ia baru saja menangis, lalu ditambah dengan wajah yang seketika memerah malah memperburuk keadaan.

"Hei," suara kekehan Johnny terdengar setelahnya. Lelaki jangkung itu langsung menarik Ten ke pelukan eratnya sambil menggoyangkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan kiri.

"Haruskah kita periksa ke dokter?"

Ten tak merespon sekalipun ia mendengarkan perkataan Johnny dengan saksama. Lelaki kecil itu larut dalam pelukan hangat yang Johnny berikan, belum lagi tubuhnya yang ikut bergerak mengikuti irama tubuh yang lebih tinggi mengingatkannya pada sang pengasuh saat ia baru pulang dari rumah sakit.

"Aku sudah mencarikan calon pendonor sejak satu bulan yang lalu. Temanku bilang, mereka akan segera menghubungiku jika mereka sudah menemukan pendonor. Jadi sebelum operasi, kau harus menjalani pemeriksaan di rumah sakit."

Johnny bisa merasakan jika kepala Ten sedikit terangkat, "Tapi aku tidak pernah minta operasi."

"Aku tidak perlu menunggu."

"Hyung tidak pernah bilang soal operasi, biayanya juga tidak sedikit, apa sebaiknya tidak usah saja?"

Johnny mendecak, lalu menangkup kedua pipi yang sedikit berisi itu dengan kedua tangannya hingga kepala Ten resmi terdongak ke atas.

"Ten, dengarkan aku."

"Apa kau tahu ada berapa banyak orang di luar sana yang menantikan kesempatan besar seperti ini? Bukan cuma kau saja yang ingin bisa melihat, bukan kau saja yang mencari seorang pendonor. Kau bilang ingin melihat dunia luar kan? Kau bilang tidak bisa melihat itu tidak enak, kan?"

Ya, baru saja ia katakan semuanya langsung. Lalu sekarang Johnny datang untuk memberinya sebuah harapan untuk bisa kembali seperti semula. Tidak akan ada lagi orang yang menipunya seperti dulu, tidak akan ada lagi orang yang bersikap kasar kepadanya, tidak ada lagi yang akan menyinggung perasaannya. Namun di sisi lain Ten merasa takut, ia dengar tidak semua operasi berjalan sempurna, bahkan infeksinya bisa terjadi beberapa bulan kemudian. Dalam banyak kasus para pasien meninggal saat di operasi kan?

"Kalau operasinya tidak berhasil?"

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Apa itu artinya aku akan bisa melihat lagi?"

Suara tawa Johnny terdengar setelah beberapa detik, lalu sosok yang lebih tua langsung mengecup bibir pink itu sekilas, "Tentu saja!"

Johnny terdiam sepenuhnya, rasa terkejutnya datang terlambat sekitar dua detik setelah kejadian. Dengan ekspresi panik sekaligus kedua tangan yang terasa kaku, Johnny membuka belah bibirnya, "A-aku tidak."

Ah sialan.

TBC

* * *

 _Harusnya Part ini selesai sampe bagian Jaeyong ketemu Caswoo. Untuk bagian selanjutnya itu untuk chapter depan, jadi... karena ini ff Johnten dan gak lucu kalo momentnya gaada, terpaksa saya gabungin._

 _Kalau ada diantara kalian yang mikir, momentnya dikit banget, masa banyakan Jaeyong. Ayo saya luruskan sedikit. Pertama, karena Johnten masih dalam masa pendekatan, jadi masih kaku buat di romantisin. Moment Johnten akan diperbanyak setelah Ten dioperasi._

 _Kedua, buat yang baca dari awal, ada part Taeyong kena teror sama sama orang. Selengkapnya bakal di ungkap di chapter depan._

 _Karena saya kurang paham soal operasi, saya minta maaf kalau kalian ngerasa kalo bagian ini tuh harusnya begini, bukannya begitu. Saya juga minta maaf kalau setiap bagian selalu mengecewakan._

 _Oke,_ _belum waktunya kiss scene yang berat-berat, jadi yang ringan-ringan aja dulu. :)_


	9. Chapter 9

Dengan langkah gontai Ten mengikuti langkah Taeyong di sampingnya. Laki-laki itu merangkul pundaknya dengan erat sambil sesekali menepuknya pelan. Hari ini mereka tengah berada di Rumah Sakit untuk menjalani segenap pemeriksaan sebelum operasi, hanya berdua saja, tidak ada Johnny ataupun Jaehyun karena mereka tengah sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Sedangkan Taeyong hanya mengambil waktu luang di sela pekerjaan.

"Haruskah aku mengabari Johnny?"

"Uh? Kenapa begitu?"

"Hei tentu saja dia perlu ada masalah di antara kalian sampai jawabanmu seperti itu?"

Ten pikir, tak ada masalah besar yang perlu dipikirkan. Insiden semalam hanya sebuah ketidaksengajaan yang berhasil membuat atmosfer di antara keduanya terasa lebih canggung dari hari pertama Ten tinggal di apartemen Johnny. Itu hanya ciuman biasa, atau haruskah Ten menyebutnya sebagai tabrakan bibir? Oh, tapi yang semalam tak sampai separah itu.

"Halo... Kau dengar aku?"

"Ah maaf,"

"Kau tidak fokus sejak berada di sini. Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Gelengan kuat menjadi pertanda jika si lelaki pendek itu tak ingin memberikan informasi lebih lanjut. Pemikiran sederhana Taeyong bertebaran di dalam kepala, mungkin Ten khawatir dengan hari esok sehingga pikirannya tidak fokus.

"Ingin makan sesuatu?"

"Tidak, tolong antarkan aku pulang."

Tepat setelah itu, sekitar setengah jam perjalanan dari rumah sakit, kedua laki-laki itu tiba di tempat yang seharusnya. Tak ada siapapun di dalam sana, Johnny masih punya urusan di Namyangjoo, mungkin tidak akan pulang untuk malam ini.

"Kau yakin tidak mau makan apapun?"

Mendengarnya Ten terkekeh kecil, sedari tadi Taeyong tak henti-hentinya menanyakan hal yang sama.

"Hyung merasa lapar?" setelah pertanyaan itu diajukan, giliran Taeyong yang tertawa semakin keras. Sejujurnya memang ia yang kelaparan, maka dari itu ia terus menanyakan si lelaki manis itu untuk makan sesuatu sejak setengah jam yang lalu.

"Hyung bisa makan apapun di dalam lemari es, aku tidak lapar."

* * *

Motor yang dikendarai Lucas masih melaju dengan kencang, membelah jalanan yang terpantau lengang. Dengan helm yang masih terpasang di kepala, mata besar lelaki itu hanya menatap ke arah depan dengan kening mengernyit. Tangan kirinya mengepal kuat dibalik sarung tangan hitam yang melekat di kedua tangannya, emosinya seketika membuncah tatkala wajah sialan itu muncul lagi dalam ingatannya. Si brengsek itu yang telah menghancurkan segalanya, keluarganya, kehidupannya.

" _Ayahku tidak bersalah, tolong jangan bawa dia pergi!"lelaki jangkung itu berteriak lantang sambil menarik kerah petugas kepolisian yang akan mengamankan sang ayah._

 _Tubuh jangkungnya terhempas kasar ke atas aspal yang panas, di satu sisi sang lelaki paruh baya itu tak mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Kedua kakinya hanya mengikuti langkah dua orang petugas yang berdiri di samping tubuhnya, mengabaikan sang anak yang meronta bahkan nyaris terkena bogeman mentah yang akan dilayangkan salah satu petugas ke arahnya._

 _Orang-orang di sekitarnya sibuk memperhatikan, tak ada yang sibuk membela ayahnya. Hei, apa salah ayahnya sampai tak ada seorangpun yang mau mengerti? Apa yang dilakukan ayahnya sampai petugas membawanya pergi?_

" _Paman, tolong lakukan sesuatu. Ay— Ayahku tidak melakukan apapun, mereka pasti salah orang. Paman—"_

" _Hei, enyahlah dari hadapanku. Apa kau tidak mengerti kalau ayahmu itu sudah melakukan hal menjijikkan?!"_

" _Ayo pergi, jauhi anak si brengsek itu."_

 _Tepat setelah hari itu datang, hari esok seakan hilang dari pandangannya. Orang-orang di sekitarnya berubah, mereka mengacuhkannya, menghinanya, membawa-bawa nama ayahnya yang tak punya kesalahan untuk dijadikan kata umpatan sehari-hari._

 _Hari esok itu tak pernah datang, dan lima bulan setelahnya, giliran sang ayah yang tak akan pernah pulang._

 _Lelaki itu memutuskan untuk mati._

Lelaki tinggi itu tersentak keras saat ia nyaris menabrak truk yang tengah berhenti di persimpangan lampu lalu lintas. Dengan napas berat Lucas menatap kosong ke arah jalanan di depan, pandangannya mengabur dalam hitungan detik.

Saat suara klakson menghakimi dirinya, lelaki itu kembali melajukan motornya hingga untuk menarik napas saja ia tak diberi kesempatan.

Semua orang punya kesalahan yang akan membangun amarah dari seseorang yang ia sakiti. Terkadang, sebuah kesalahpahaman pun akan menimbulkan pertikaian, rasa tak terima, atau bahkan sakit hati karena kesalahan informasi. Bagi Lucas, media adalah satu dari sekian banyaknya orang-orang menjijikkan di luar sana yang tega menginformasikan kabar buruk tanpa menyelidiki titik sebenarnya dari sebuah kejadian. Mereka mengkritik kesalahan orang lain, tapi mengabaikan kebenaran yang sengaja ditutupi di balik layar.

Sama seperti Lee Taeyong dan juga ayahnya. Laki-laki bodoh itu tak punya otak dan sisi kemanusiaan. Bahkan setelah ayahnya mengakhiri hidup di penjara sekalipun, tak ada satupun yang mau menepuk pundaknya selain Jungwoo. Laki-laki itu sedikit berbeda.

Mungkin,

* * *

Setibanya Mark di apartemen, lelaki itu disambut dengan obrolan berisik yang berasal dari ruang tengah. Dan benar saja, ia mendapati Ten dan Taeyong tengah sibuk membicarakan sesuatu yang Mark sendiri tak mengerti. Belum lagi meja yang dipenuhi dengan snack dan juga jus jeruk terlihat berantakan.

"Oh Mark? Selamat datang." Celetuk Taeyong sambil mengangkat kepalanya, menimbulkan sebuah senyuman simpul yang terbentuk di wajah kecil milik lelaki tinggi itu.

"Ayo kemari, kau bisa bergabung dengan obrolan tak berguna ini."

"Tidak, aku tidak tertarik. Tapi apa hyung tidak pergi ke kantor?"

"Aha..aku akan pergi sebentar lagi. Atau haruskah aku pergi sekarang? Kau kelihatan tidak nyaman."

"Oh tidak masalah, tetaplah di akan ke kamarku."

Suara langkah kaki yang perlahan menjauh berhasil memancing Ten untuk mengerjap sekilas, lalu menahan napas. Laki-laki itu bangkit dari atas kursi dengan sedikit tergesa hingga membuat Taeyong segera menahan tangannya.

"Hei, kau mau kemana?"

"Aku mau ke kamar, kepalaku sedikit sakit."

"Baiklah, ayo ku antar. Setelah itu aku akan kembali ke kantor. Jangan lupa beritahu Mark kalau kau akan operasi."

Sekitar sepuluh menit setelah kepergian Taeyong, suasana apartemen itu kembali seperti sunyi sekalipun ada dua orang penghuni yang tengah berada di dalam kamar masing-masing. Di satu sisi Ten tengah sibuk meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa tak akan terjadi apapun esok hari. Ia tak akan mati, namun jika Tuhan memang ingin ia ikut bersamanya, Ten juga tak akan menolak. Toh manusia tidak bisa menolak takdir yang diberikan Tuhan, semuanya sudah ada dalam rencana.

Di sisi lain entah sejak kapan Mark terus berdiri di depan pintu kamar sambil menarik napas dalam, telapak tangannya berkeringat, sedangkan perkataan Haechan tempo hari tak henti-hentinya terngiang di telinga.

Ah, setidaknya Mark bersyukur karena Haechan tidak memberikan rencana aneh untuk sekedar menyampaikan permintaan maaf kepada hyung-nya itu.

Saat waktu semakin berjalan ke depan, pada akhirnya Mark memutuskan untuk pergi dengan langkah yang ia buat sepelan dan sehalus mungkin agar Ten tak menyadari kehadirannya disana. Tapi entah telinga Ten saja yang terlalu peka atau bagaimana, laki-laki itu sadar akan keberadaannya. Bahkan tak salah menyebutkan nama karena Johnny memang tak akan pulang untuk hari ini.

"Apa kau butuh sesuatu, Mark?"

"Tidak, aku cuma mampir." Mark mengerang dalam hati, jawaban yang sangat tidak masuk akal.

"Hyung—"

"Maafkan aku..." laki-laki itu menyela perkataannya hingga membuat Mark terdiam. Tak menyangka kalau Ten akan mengatakan hal tersebut terlebih dahulu. Satu detik kemudian Mark ikut merebah di atas ranjang, menatap langit-langit kamar dengan perasaan bersalah yang masih melingkup di dalam hatinya.

"Ah- kenapa hyung meminta maaf? Apa hyung berbuat kesalahan? Tidak, kan?"

"Benar, dari sudut pandangmu aku tidak melakukan kesalahan. Tapi tetap saja, yang kemarin itu memang salahku. Jangan katakan aku tidak salah, setiap orang punya titik kesalahan mereka masing-masing. Perkataanmu memang keterlaluan, tapi mendiamkanmu seharian aku tidak sanggup. Jangan anggap kau saja yang bersalah, kita semua sama-sama salah, hanya saja butuh kesadaran untuk sekedar mengakui semuanya. Kau datang untuk mengatakan hal yang sama, kan?"

"A-ahaha.. Aku? Tch! Tentu saja tidak, aku sudah bilang cuma mampir."

Terkadang Mark merasa muak dengan sifat keras kepalanya yang satu ini. Begitu tak ada respons dari yang lebih tua, Mark menarik napas, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada _headboard_ ranjang milik Johnny lalu kembali menatap ke langit-langit kamar.

"Ya, aku memang mau minta maaf. Aku tidak suka tinggal di tempat yang penuh kecanggungan seperti ini. Entah sengaja atau memang kebetulan, bukankah ini sebuah kejanggalan karena kita sengaja ditinggal berdua saja supaya bisa berbaikan?"

"Berhentilah menuduh orang, sifatmu itu harusnya segera dihilangkan. Bagaimana kabarmu dengan Haechan?"

"Seperti biasa, kami tidak ada perubahan. Tapi dia cukup membantu untuk memberi saran." Mark terkekeh, mengingat bagaimana konyolnya pembicaraan mereka di atap kemarin. Satu helaan napas menyudahi atmosfer canggung yang tercipta di antara keduanya. Lelaki kurus itu mencari bantal untuk menyandarkan kepalanya, mengabaikan Ten yang masih terdiam sambil mengetuk jemarinya di atas tempat tidur.

"Mark, kau orang yang sangat religius kan?"

"Uh, ku pikir tidak terlalu."

"Bisa kau doakan aku untuk operasi besok?"

"Oh, tentu saja. Aku— hei operasi?! Operasi apa? Hyung sakit?"

"Operasi mata, tapi aku tidak yakin. Yah, kau tahu maksudku? Ini sudah terlalu lama sejak terakhir kali aku bisa melihat, aku bahkan melupakan beberapa hal yang pernah aku lihat. Haruskah ku batalkan saja?" Mendengarnya membuat Mark ternganga, tak menyangka kalau Ten masih sempat berpikir untuk membatalkan operasi yang dinantikan banyak orang.

Tidak tahukah ada berapa banyak orang di luar sana yang menunggu kesempatan besar ini datang untuk satu tujuan?

Lelaki manis itu cukup bodoh, menurut Mark.

"Ten hyung tahu sudah berapa kali Johnny hyung menantikan hal ini? Setiap malam dia sering membicarakan ini, dia bilang kau sangat ingin melihat lagi, tapi entah kenapa malah dia yang terlihat antusias. Kalau hyung merasa takut, maka hadapi rasa takutnya. Bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi kalau hyung bisa melihat lagi. Jangan bayangkan apa yang terjadi kalau operasinya gagal. Semua orang mendoakan yang terbaik untuk hyung. Jadi, jangan hyung takut, aku tidak keberatan menemani hyung di ruang operasi."

Kepalanya mengangguk kecil, sembari mengerjap Ten menarik napas, lalu bergerak menyamping hingga ranjang besar yang mereka tempati berdecit.

"Aku akan beritahu Johnny hyung,"

"Baiklah, kau juga bisa kembali ke kamar. Aku ingin sendirian."

Beberapa menit setelah Mark meninggalkan kamar Ten, lelaki kurus itu segera mengambil ponsel miliknya lalu menempati sofa kosong di dekat jendela.

"Hei, besok kau ada urusan?"

" _Tidak,"_

"Bisa datang ke Rumah Sakit _St. Marry_? Ini urusan penting."

* * *

Sudah lebih dari 12 jam Johnny berada di tempat yang sama dan dengan orang yang sama. Laki-laki bertubuh tambun dengan raut wajah datar itu terus saja memberikan pernyataan yang berubah-ubah hingga membuat Johnny tak henti-hentinya mengumpat dalam hati.

Setelah memutuskan untuk pergi lebih dulu dari ruang interogasi, Johnny langsung menyalakan sebatang rokok yang sengaja ia simpan di dalam saku, lalu menghembuskan asapnya ke udara. _Well,_ lelaki itu bukan seorang perokok sebenarnya, hanya pada saat seperti inilah Johnny sesekali menghisap benda beracun itu.

Yah, mungkin kalau orang tuanya tahu maka habislah ia.

Saat ponsel di dalam saku celananya bergetar, lelaki itu mengalihkan pandangan dan langsung mengeluarkan benda persegi panjang itu dengan cepat. Tak lupa menggeser tombol hijau pada layar ponselnya.

Belum sampai dua menit, pembicaraan mereka selesai karena Mark, sosok yang meneleponnya itu langsung saja berbicara ke intinya. Mengatakan bahwa pagi ini Ten akan dioperasi, tapi sialnya Johnny belum tahu kapan ia pulang. Pekerjaannya masih belum selesai, kalau saja psikopat gila tadi tidak mempersulit keadaan, mungkin semuanya tidak akan sepanjang ini. Yah, inilah kehidupan Johnny, tak semudah yang dibayangkan orang-orang di luar sana.

Dalam lamunan tak berartinya, Johnny teringat akan sesuatu yang sempat mengganjal di kepalanya sejak ia dan Sehun tengah memeriksa tempat tinggal pelaku yang cukup berantakan. Sama seperti penghuninya. Dengan gerakan cepat Johnny segera mengambil langkah lebar, lalu menyalakan mesin mobil dan melaju kencang ke tempat semula. Mungkin butuh waktu sepuluh menit dengan kecepatan yang tinggi.

* * *

Semua orang masih menunggu proses operasiyang tengah berjalan sejak satu jam yang lalu. Dengan kedua tangan yang terus mengepal kuat disertai permohonan sederhana untuk keberhasilan operasi. Yah, lelaki itu tengah berjuang sendiri sekarang, sedangkan orang-orang terdekatnya ini hanya bisa memberikan bantuan dengan caranya sendiri.

"Aku tidak bisa menghubungi Johnny hyung." Jaehyun tiba-tiba bersuara disela keseriusan semua orang, memancing Taeyong untuk meletakkan jari telunjuk di depan bibir sambil bersuara _"ssstt"_ agar kekasihnya itu diam. Entah apa maksudnya.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan, kalau dia ingat jalan pulang pasti akan kembali."

Jaehyun mendecak halus, lalu memilih untuk memainkan ponselnya demi membunuh suasana bosan yang terasa jelas di luar ruangan. Seiring berjalannya waktu, semua orang di sana juga melakukan hal yang tak jauh berbeda, Mark mulai jengah saat Haechan bertingkah usil dengan mencubit tangannya terus-terusan. Taeyong yang sudah meletakkan kepalanya di pundak Jaehyun sambil memainkan ponsel dengan posisi menyamping.

Entah apa yang akan dipikirkan orang-orang, toh tidak ada yang peduli.

Saat setengah jam berikutnya resmi berlalu, bersamaan dengan itu salah seorang perawat yang diikuti dengan tim operasi telah keluar dari dalam ruangan. sang dokter yang merupakan kenalan dari Ibu Johnny itu tak lupa tersenyum lega sebelum memberikan pernyataan bahwa semuanya berjalan lancar. Hanya tinggal menunggu perban dilepaskan, maka semua orang bisa melihat hasil akhirnya.

Pada akhirnya waktu yang sudah seharusnya datang sejak lama itu telah datang kepada Ten, sebentar lagi semuanya akan berjalan lancar.

* * *

"Aku sudah bilang jangan letakkan _jeans_ sembarangan. Tempat ini sudah kotor, jangan membuatnya tambah kotor Lucas." Celoteh Jungwoo sambil memungut _jeans_ hitam yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Kenapa kemari?" Lelaki tinggi itu bersuara, lalu kembali memasukkan _snack_ ke dalam mulutnya sambil menatap lurus ke arah layar televisi.

"Kenapa bertanya begitu?"

"Hanya penasaran, bukannya kau sibuk dengan dunia barumu itu?"

Jungwoo mendesah keras dalam hati, lalu duduk di atas sofa usang yang ditempati oleh Lucas.

"Jangan bahas ini lagi, kau sendiri sudah setuju kalau aku mengambil pekerjaan itu, kan?"

Sekitar lima detik setelah Lucas membisu dengan kening yang mengernyit, lelaki itu kemudian bangkit dan pergi ke sudut lain. Tangan besarnya sibuk mengotak-atik benda di atas meja secara acak, lalu meraih tiga buah _dart_ dan melemparnya ke tembok dengan gerakan cepat.

"Sejujurnya tidak,"

Membuat Jungwoo mengernyit sambil melirik ke arah foto yang tertempel di tembok.

"Aku cuma butuh batu loncatan. Kau tahu apa maksudku hyung?"

Lalu suara _dart_ yang tepat sasaran terdengar sebanyak dua kali.

"Ayolah Lucas, kita sudah membicarakan ini. Tidak bisakah kau lupakan saja? Dia seniorku—"

"Tapi dia yang membunuh ayahku, ingat?"

Tidak, tidak ada siapa yang membunuh siapa. Ini semua hanya kesalahpahaman yang berujung kematian seseorang. Uh entah mana yang benar, tapi menurut Jungwoo seperti itulah keadaannya. Lee Taeyong, seniornya itu tidak pernah membunuh siapapun. Dan untuk tuduhan yang diajukan Lucas, yang jelas Taeyong tak pernah melakukannya.

Yang Jungwoo tahu, perkataan Taeyong kepada khalayak publik lah yang memulai semuanya. Lelaki kurus itu hanya sekedar memberikan berita yang sialnya tak sesuai dengan kenyataan. Bahkan saat ayahnya dinyatakan tak bersalah setelah satu tahun meninggal dunia, tak ada satupun pihak media yang mau meminta maaf atau sekedar menyorot kebenaran yang ada. Semua orang menghakimi ayahnya, bahkan saat pria tua itu masuk ke liang lahat sekalipun, orang bilang, pembunuh tetaplah pembunuh. Nama ayahnya tak bisa bersih sekalipun ia tak pernah melakukan kesalahan apapun. Bak setetes getah yang tak bisa hilang dari sebuah kain putih.

"Ah ya, kau benar."

Bagi Jungwoo, tak ada gunanya menentang Lucas. Laki-laki itu jauh lebih kuat ketimbang dirinya. Bukan berarti Jungwoo lemah seperti seorang gadis, tidak! Ia hanya enggan menanggapi kemarahan Lucas yang tak main-main. Ia bahkan tak segan untuk membunuh siapapun yang ia anggap bersalah di matanya. Setidaknya Jungwoo harap, Lucas tak pernah punya niatan untuk membunuh seniornya itu.

Tidak boleh.

* * *

Suara entakan kaki yang memburu dilorong rumah sakit mulai terdengar mendekat ke salah satu ruangan. Dengan wajah kusutnya, Johnny menarik napas, tak lupa mengubah langkah lebarnya menjadi setengah berlari karena ia sudah cukup terlambat. Operasi sudah selesai sejak lima jam yang lalu, dan sialnya ia baru sempat ke rumah sakit setelah berhasil menemukan titik terang di rumah pelaku.

"Jeffrey!" Ujar Johnny dengan suara yang agak keras, berhasil mengalihkan atensi Jaehyun hingga laki-laki bermarga Jung itu segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Uh, ya.. Ten hyung—"

"Ah lupakan, aku akan liat sendiri."

"Hei Johnny hyung!"

Pekikan Jaehyun dari arah belakang bak angin lalu yang tak perlu diindahkan. Yah, Jaehyun juga salah karena ia hanya berteriak tapi tidak menahan Johnny sama sekali.

Dengan gerakan cepat Johnny mendorong pintu hingga membuat tatapan tersentak Ten mengarah kepadanya.

"Ten _ssi..._ " gumam Johnny diiringi dengan senyuman lega di bagian akhir. Laki-laki jangkung itu segera mengisi kursi kosong di samping ranjang dengan raut antusias.

"Siapa...?"

"Oh, hei... Baru datang?" giliran Taeyong yang menyahut. Lelaki kurus itu baru datang dari arah kamar mandi dengan sebaskom air hangat dan juga handuk di pundak kanannya.

"Kau tidak mengenalinya? Dia Johnny, Ten."

"Oh..."

Kedua matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, lalu memicing ke arah Johnny yang masih menatap ke arahnya dengan raut wajah yang sama. Membuat Ten merasa agak risih. Oh hei, apa Johnny selalu melakukan ini sebelum ia dioperasi?

"Berhentilah melakukan itu." Taeyong menyeletuk dengan suara keras, "Tidakkah kau lihat kalau Ten merasa jijik?"

"Aku tidak— Oke maaf. Tidak akan ku ulangi."

"Aku pikir kau salah masuk kamar tadi." Kata Ten sambil menyingkap selimut yang membalut setengah tubuhnya.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak mengenaliku? Ayolah, aku baru meninggalkan Seoul sehari dan kau sudah tidak ingat suaraku?"

"Tidak, aku bicara soal wajahmu. Perbedaannya cukup jauh dari apa yang aku pikirkan sejak awal."

"Pffft!" Sontak Taeyong menahan tawa, "Kau pikir wajahnya setampan apa huh?!"

"Tidak, maksudku dia jauh lebih baik dari apa yang aku bayangkan."

"Nah, kau dengar itu Lee?"

Taeyong mengerang sembari memutar bolamatanya dengan cepat, lalu angkat kaki dari dalam ruangan untuk menemui Jaehyun. Membiarkan Johnny dan Ten menghabiskan waktu berdua saja di dalam sana.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Apa?"

"Matamu, sudah berasa lebih baik?"

"Ah, lumayan. Aku hanya perlu membiasakan diri. Hyung tahu? Aku agak terkejut saat melihat wajahku di cermin, rasanya agak berbeda dengan wajahku dulu."

"Jadi?"

"Ku pikir aku juga akan terkejut saat pergi keluar. Rasanya seperti baru pertama kali dilahirkan. Mungkin aku akan jadi orang yang kampungan setelah ini."

Lantas Johnny menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian menepuk pundak milik sosok yang lebih muda dengan pelan.

"Aku akan membantumu beradaptasi dengan lingkungan yang baru. Mulai besok, aku akan membawamu menjelajah Seoul— Ah tidak, aku akan membawamu ke seluruh penjuru Korea Selatan bahkan ke luar negeri kalau perlu."

Butuh waktu lima detik bagi Ten untuk mencerna semua perkataan Johnny dan merespon semuanya dengan sebuah anggukan cepat disertai senyuman lebar di sudut bibirnya.

* * *

Pecahan semen di bawah kakinya terus saja terhempas saat ujung sepatu milik Mark tak henti-hentinya menendang. Lelaki tinggi itu menatap ke arah lain dengan kening mengernyit, mengabaikan Haechan yang terus saja memaksa dirinya untuk balik menatap dirinya. Mark merasa risih, ia tak terlalu suka _skinship_ ataupun hal yang berbau romantis, jangan lupakan kalau Haechan juga masuk ke dalam daftar hal yang ia benci.

"Hyung,"

Kali ini Mark nyaris melompat saat suara bisikan Haechan terdengar, beruntungnya ia tak sampai melompat dari atap gedung.

"Haissh brengsek berhentilah melakukan itu!"

"Apa yang salah dengan itu?!" Haechan balik berteriak, membuat telinga Mark merasa berdengung beberapa detik.

"Dengar ya hyung," kedua tangan Haechan menyilang di dada. "Kita sudah sepakat, kau akan menuruti permintaanmu setelah masalahmu dengan Ten hyung selesai, kan?"

"Dengar ya aneh, Ten hyung duluan yang meminta maaf, bukannya aku."

"Cih, sifat seperti itu hanya dilakukan oleh pecundang saja. Tidak _gentle_."

 _Gentle_ katanya? Apakah selama ini Ten adalah seorang gadis sampai-sampai Haechan menyebutnya demikian?

"Aku tidak mau tahu, lunasi utang."

Mark tak bisa menyuarakan apapun yang tengah ada dalam kepalanya sekarang. Lelaki itu ternganga lalu tertawa hampa.

"Aish sial, memangnya kau mau apa? Katakan apapun asal jangan minta yang aneh-aneh."

"Satu hari berkencan?"

" _S-Sorry?!_ "

"Itu bukan hal yang aneh, kan? Aku sering memimpikan ini dalam beberapa kesempatan. Selagi kesempatannya datang, aku ingin melakukannya sekali saja. Paling tidak sekali seumur hidup."

"Jangan coba-coba membuatku kasihan ya."

"Apa itu terdengar menyedihkan? Yah, aku memang tidak pernah berhubungan dengan siapapun, tapi menurutku itu tidak perlu dikasihani. Tahu pepatah _"jodoh tidak kemana"_? Aku percaya dengan itu omong-omong."

Mark tergelak, "Jadi kau percaya bahwa dengan berdiam diri saja akan mendatangkan seorang pasangan?"

"Kau percaya Tuhan, kan?"

"Uh... ya."

"Kalau begitu kau pasti percaya kalau _Dia_ tidak pernah salah."

Kali ini Haechan benar, dan untuk pertama kalinya laki-laki hiperaktif itu berhasil membuat Mark merasa kagum. Seseorang yang selama ini selalu ia anggap sebagai bocah ingusan ternyata jauh lebih dewasa ketimbang dirinya. Haechan percaya dengan takdir, maka begitu juga dengan Mark.

"Hyung pernah lihat pasangan kekasih yang mengakhiri hubungan yang berjalan sekian tahun? Seberapa lama waktu yang dilalui tidak bisa melawan takdir. Pernahkah hyung mendengar kasus di luar sana? Pasangan mereka ingin membuktikan cinta melalui seks, tapi hyung tahu? Seberapa seringnya penyatuan yang mereka lakukan, tida menjamin keduanya akan disatukan dalam ikatan pernikahan. Aku cuma mau berkencan sehari saja, setidaknya sekali saja. Aku tidak meminta hyung untuk jadi kekasihku atau melamarku di depan umum, tidak. Sebuah hubungan akan sulit dijalankan kalau satu orang tidak punya perasaan untuk satu orang yang lainnya. Bagaimana? Hyung terima tawaranku kan?"

Tanpa penuh keraguan Mark menganggukkan kepalanya dengan mantap, tak lupa tersenyum tipis sebelum membuka suara. "Baiklah, satu hari kencan."

* * *

Johnny tak yakin sudah berapa lama laki-laki manis di sampingnya itu terus menatap keluar jendela hingga helaian rambutnya ikut tersapu angin yang merangsak masuk ke dalam mobil. Perhatian Ten terus tertuju ke arah sekitar, menatap bangunan tinggi menjulang. Perubahan setelah sekian tahun berhasil membuat Ten lupa diri kalau ia tengah bersama Johnny sekarang. Laki-laki itu benar-benar seperti bayi yang baru lahir dan melihat dunia luar, menggemaskan.

"Kau ingin langsung pulang atau jalan-jalan sebentar?"

Lantas Ten mengalihkan perhatiannya, menatap Johnny dengan mata yang membesar.

"Apakah boleh?"

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan, ayo lakukan."

Yah, selama tiga hari di rumah sakit benar-benar membuatnya bosan, itu mengingatkannya dengan sendirian di apartemen sampai Mark ataupun Johnny pulang.

Menganggur itu tidak menyenangkan ternyata.

Mobil yang dikendarai Johnny terhenti di kawasan parkir pusat perbelanjaan yang biasa Johnny kunjungi sebulan tiga kali. Dengan langkah tergesa lelaki jangkung itu segera membukakan pintu, tak lupa menarik satu tangan Ten untuk melangkah keluar bersamanya.

"Kau ingin sesuatu? Es krim?"

"Eh? Memangnya boleh makan es krim sehabis operasi?"

"Memang siapa yang bilang tidak boleh?"

"Cuma bertanya, siapa tahu tidak boleh kan?"

Gelengan kepala Johnny muncul sebagai jawabannya, dengan percaya diri lelaki itu merangkul pundak Ten dengan erat hingga yang lebih kecil terhuyung ke samping, merapat ke tubuh Johnny yang lebih besar dari tubuhnya sendiri.

"Ah, aku pikir kita tak cukup dekat untuk melakukan ini hyung." Celetuk Ten dengan nada pelan hingga membuat Johnny memicingkan matanya ke arah rangkulan tangannya.

"Apa beberapa bulan tinggal bersama tidak membuat kita dekat?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Tidak masalah, mulai sekarang kita bisa lebih dekat. Apa kau lupa kalau beberapa waktu lalu aku memintamu untuk menjadi sahabatku? Kenapa tidak sekarang saja kita mulai semuanya? Ayo mulai cerita yang baru untuk kehidupanmu yang baru. Halaman barunya dimulai hari ini, antara aku dan juga kau. Setuju?"

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Siyal ngetik apaan, ceritanya semakin aneh.**

 **Dear fa0107 yang sempet-sempetnya spam komen dan setia banget nungguin ff ini. Makasih banyak loh spam tagihan utangnya. Soalnya tagihannya bikin ngakak tapi bikin saya ngucap istigfar juga. Kamu mengingatkanku sama ROXX h yang dulu saling bales-balesan review dan berakhir temenan online sampe sekarang. Uwu love ya! wkwkwkkwk. Kalo berminat kuy temenan... gggg**


	10. Chapter 10

Entah sudah yang ke berapa kalinya Ten menepuk tangannya sendiri saat Johnny berhasil memukul semua bola tenis yang terlontar keluar dari mesin pelontar. Sudah hampir setengah jam keduanya bermain di arena arkade meski hampir secara keseluruhan Ten hanya bisa menonton dari luar, ia tak punya kemampuan untuk hal semacam itu.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin main?" Suara Johnny terdengar masuk ke telinganya, lelaki jangkung yang semula sibuk mengayunkan bat baseball itu telah berada persis di hadapan Ten meski terhalang oleh dinding tipis yang terbuat dari jaring.

"Aku tidak tertarik."

"Tidak tertarik atau karena tidak bisa?"

"Ya, bisa dibilang seperti itu."

"Ayo masuk, main sendiri tidak menyenangkan. Cobalah untuk pukul bolanya."

"Tapi hyung— aku tidak pernah..."

Johnny pikir seseorang tak akan bisa melakukan sesuatu jika tak punya kemauan untuk mencoba. Saat Ten telah berada di depan mesin pelontar bola dengan sebuah tongkat yang tergenggam di kedua tangannya, lelaki kecil itu menahan napas.

"Pasti akan terasa sakit kalau bolanya menabrak wajahku."

"Lebih sakit kalau menabrak penismu."

Ten menaikkan bibir bawahnya dengan alis yag bertautan. Ugh selama beberapa bulan ia tinggal baru pertama kalinya Ten mendengar Johnny menyebut hal semacam itu tanpa bagian sensor.

Beberapa detik kemudian Johnny menundukkan kepalanya, melirik ke arah Ten sekilas lalu terkekeh di atas puncak kepalanya. "Aku serius."

"Hyung pernah merasakannya?"

"Tidak, aku melempar bola ke target yang salah dan teman satu kelasku itu sampai tidak bisa buang air kecil hampir seharian penuh."

"Itu salahmu."

"Salahnya karena tiba-tiba lewat. Ah Ten, bolanya datang."

Ten nyaris saja menjatuhkan tongkat _baseball_ yang ia pegang saat sebuah bola baru saja melayang ke arahnya dan juga Johnny. Bola pertama gagal karena ketidak siapan. Bola kedua nyaris karena kurang perhitungan, begitu seterusnya hingga pada bola kelima.

"Ku pikir _baseball_ bukann ide yang bagus. Aku tidak suka segala sesuatu yang kasar." Katanya dengan nada gemetar, baginya mesin pelontar bola itu seperti tengah menghakimi dirinya.

"Cobalah sekali lagi."

Salivanya masuk ke tenggorokan dalam sekali teguk, kedua tangannya masih terasa lemas sampai-sampai Johnny sampai perlu menindih kedua tangannya untuk menguatkan pegangan.

"Lihatlah ke depan."

Suara maskulin itu terdengar lagi di telinganya, memberi instruksi.

"Cobalah untuk bertahan Ten, mulai sekarang kau bukan lagi Ten yang dulu. Matamu sudah kembali." Ten sendiri sedikit tak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan hyung-nya itu saat ia tengah mencoba untuk berkonsentrasi. Mesin pelontar itu terlihat akan kembali menghakimi dirinya.

"Anggap semua bola yang mengarah kemari sebagai orang-orang yang selalu menghakimimu di masa lalu. Entah mereka yang suka menghinamu, menginjak harga dirimu, bahkan melecehkan dirimu bak seekor binatang. Cobalah untuk bertahan, Ten."

Pupil matanya bergetar, keningnya mengernyit seiring berjalannya waktu, suara-suara yang terus terputar bak kaset rekaman mulai menyakiti kepalanya. Bisikan halus Johnny berhasil memotivasi dirinya pada saat itu. untuk yang pertama kalinya bola yang terlontar berhasil terpukul dengan keras hingga menimbulkan suara benturan. Suasana hatinya tiba-tiba terasa lebih baik, merasa bangga di satu sisi meski nyatanya ini hanya sekedar permainan.

Di bagian akhir Ten menoleh ke arah belakang, menatap sosok yang lebih tinggi dengan seulas senyuman tipis. Tak ayal mengundang Johnny untuk balik menurunkan pandangan, lalu tersenyum simpul sambil mengeratkan tubuhnya dari arah belakang. Ten bahkan tak sadar jika bat yang mereka gunakan sudah tergeletak di lantai begitu saja.

"Bagus, kau berhasil."

Lelaki kecil itu terdiam, kedua matanya menatap kosong kearah mesin pelontar di hadapannya, tak lama setelahnya belah bibirnya terbuka.

"Aku tidak ingin di sini hyung."

* * *

Keramaian tengah menyelimuti bagian di luar istana presiden Korea Selatan. Para pendukung pemimpin oposisi Korea Selatan dan juga wartawan dari berbagai media dan stasiun televisi membuat suasana di lokasi bertambah sesak saja.

"Aksi pemimpin oposisi Korea Selatan, Hwang Kyo-ahn menjadi politikus terkini yang mencukur rambut di depan umum sebagai aksi protes menentang pemerintah. Protes dilakukan terhadap menteri kehakiman baru, Cho Kuk, yang keluarganya dituduh korupsi."

"Pemimpin oposisi Korea Selatan menjadi politikus terkini yang mencukur rambut di depan umum sebagai aksi protes menentang pemerintah. Hwang Kyo-ahn digunduli di depan para pendukung dan wartawan di luar istana presiden sebagai aksi Protes yang dilakukan terhadap menteri kehakiman baru, Cho Kuk, yang keluarganya dituduh korupsi."

Suara setiap wartawan yang melaporkan kejadian tak ada habisnya, juru kamera di balik kesempurnaan tayangan juga mesti menanggung beban berat di punggungnya tanpa henti. Di depan kamera Jungwoo menjeda ucapannya saat sang juru kamera, Minho tanpa sengaja membuat kameranya sedikit terguncang. Laki-laki yang sering disebut Lino itu memang jarang terlibat dalam peliputan berita di tengah aksi semacam ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa kita perlu bertukar posisi Lino-ya?"

Lelaki bersurai cokelat itu menggerakkan bibirnya tanpa suara, lalu nyaris tertawa keras mendengar perkataan tak masuk akal yang Jungwoo lontarkan begitu saja.

"Kau hanya perlu memberanikan diri, kita terlalu sering mengulang liputan. Berdiri di posisi semula dan tolong jangan buat kesalahan lagi, okay?"

Jungwoo memberikan anggukan kepalanya kemudian menarik napas panjang, tangan kanannya menggenggam _mic_ dengan erat lalu merapikan tatanan rambutnya saat Minho memberikan bahasa isyarat melalui tubuhnya,

"Pemimpin partai oposisi utama Korea Selatan, Hwang Kyo-ahn, memutuskan untuk menggunduli kepalanya pada sebagai bentuk protes terhadap pemerintah. Hwang, ketua dari Partai Kebebasan Korea (LKP), melakukannya di hadapan publik untuk menuntut pengunduran diri Cho Kuk yang baru saja ditunjuk sebagai Menteri Hukum Korea Selatan yang baru. Penuntutan ini merupakan buntut dari skandal hukum yang tengah menjerat keluarga Cho. Aksi ini adalah aksi kedua setelah Mei lalu ada empat anggota LKP yang menggunduli kepala di gedung Majelis Nasional. Saat ini penyelidikan tetap berlangsung meski Tuan Cho membantah segala tudingan itu. Sedangkan Presiden Moon Jae In menegaskan jika membatalkan penunjukkan Tuan Cho hanya karena tuduhan yang belum terbukti akan menjadi preseden buruk bagi pemerintahannya. KBC News, Kim Jungwoo melaporkan."

* * *

Langkah kaki Johnny masih bergerak mengiringi langkah kaki milik Ten yang berada setengah meter lebih jauh di hadapannya. Laki-laki yang satu tahun lebih muda dari Johnny itu hanya sesekali membuka mulutnya dengan raut wajah tanpa ekspresi sedikitpun. Suasana hatinya tiba-tiba berubah tanpa alasan, sekumpulan orang yang berlalu lalang dari sisi depan dan juga belakang membuatnya dengan cepat merasa gelisah.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Johnny yang mulai jengah pada akhirnya membuka pembicaraan saat netra cokelat miliknya menangkap pergerakan Ten yang semakin lambat.

"Ingin istirahat sebentar?" Lalu lelaki kecil itu menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

Di sisi lain Johnny menghela napas pendek sambil menarik sudut bibirnya ke bawah, tangan kanannya tiba-tiba melingkar di leher jenjang milik Ten hingga sang pemilik sempat tersentak karena merasa tergelitik.

"Ini tidak menyenangkan." Johnny bergumam tepat di telinga kiri Ten.

"Aku, menyusahkan hyung lagi ya?"

"Tidak, bukan itu. Aku bersusah payah membawamu ke sini di sela pekerjaan untuk membuatmu terhibur. Bukankah kita sudah sepakat untuk menjadi sahabat? Dibandingkan sahabat kita lebih terlihat seperti dua orang yang terlibat konflik, kau tahu?"

Kekehan Ten menjadi jawaban yang cukup sederhana.

"Oh! Apa kau ingat apa warna kemeja itu?"

Johnny yang tiba-tiba saja berseru sontak mengagetkan Ten dan juga beberapa orang lewat. Laki-laki bermarga Seo itu langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Ten untuk mendekat ke arah manekin laki-laki di depan toko.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?" Ten bertanya dengan nada rendah, membuat Johnny menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Ten lalu tersenyum tipis. "Kau pasti sudah lupa dengan bentuk dan warna kan? Selagi kita di luar, aku bisa mengajari beberapa hal kepadamu. Sekarang tebak warna apa ini?"

Ten berkedip perlahan, mulutnya membisu dengan tatapan yag terus mengarah pada kemeja berwarna hijau yang dikenakan oleh manekin tersebut.

"Aku..."

"Hijau." Bibir Ten sontak membulat kecil.

"Kau lihat rumput di taman, kan? Kalau kau melihat sesuatu yang warnanya seperti rumput, itu hijau."

"Ah... aku ingat namanya tapi tidak ingat warnanya."

"Yang ini biru. Kalau kau—"

"...melihat sesuatu yang warnanya seperti langit cerah, itu namanya biru."

"Tch!" Johnny menyeringai kecil, lalu mencengkeram kedua pipi berisi Ten dengan tangan kanannya.

"Aigoo, aku merasa seperti mengajari balita tiga tahun."

"Ya!"

* * *

Dengan senyum simpul Jungwoo menatap Taeyong beserta jajaran senior lain yang baru saja memuji hasil laporan yang ditayangkan secara siaran langsung dari tempat kejadian. Untuk yang pertama kalinya Jungwoo berhasil melakukan laporan dengan tata bahasa yang lebih bagus ketimbang beberapa laporan sebelumnya.

"Ku pikir kau dan Minho cocok untuk jadi _partner_ liputan. Tapi lain kali jangan terlalu sering melakukan kesalahan, Minho itu punya catatan medis di bagian punggung, jadi jangan membuat punggungnya cedera ya."

"Ah begitukah? Kalau memang begitu kenapa tidak bekerja di studio saja?"

Taeyong tak memberikan jawaban yang seharusnya, laki-laki bermarga Lee itu hanya tersenyum lalu melangkah menjelajahi koridor dengan Jungwoo yang menyusul di belakangnya.

Beberapa saat setelah Jungwoo dan Taeyong tiba di depan pintu putar, perhatian Taeyong jatuh pada sosok Lucas yang tengah bersandar pada dinding bangunan sambil memainkan ponsel dengan mimik serius.

"Kau sudah mau pulang?"

"Eh? Kata siapa?"

"Yang di sana itu Lucas, kan?"

Kepala Jungwoo langsung bergerak ke arah kanan, menjatuhkan tatapannya ke arah Lucas sambil mendorong pintu kaca di depannya supaya berputar. Laki-laki tinggi itu lantas menatap ke arah keduanya, meletakkan ponselnya ke dalam saku lalu mendekat.

"Kau... sedang apa?" Kepala Jungwoo sedikit menengadah, sedangkan Lucas hanya menggedikkan bahunya tanpa suara.

"Kau masih ada pekerjaan?"

"Aku... harus kembali ke kantor jam tiga nanti. Apa masalah?"

Lucas mengggelengkan kepalanya, lalu menggengam pergelangan tangan Jungwoo dan tersenyum ke arah Taeyong.

"Kami akan pergi makan siang, Taeyong hyung mau ikut?"

* * *

"Jadi kapan?"

"Apanya yang kapan?" Mark merasa risih, sejak tadi Haechan terus saja mengikutinya hingga masuk ke perpustakaan

"Hyung tidak ingat?!"

Laki-laki yang setahun lebih tua darinya itu mencengkeram buku dalam pegangannya, terdiam beberapa saat lalu berkata, "Mari jangan membahas ini dulu."

"Ah, kenapa? Jangan bilang kau akan lari tanggung jawab?" Haechan berteriak, sedangkan Mark sontak melemparkan tatapan sinisnya ke arah rak buku di belakang Haechan.

"Kami sedang belajar, tidak bisakah mulutmu itu diam?!"

"Kalian berdua, sebaiknya keluar saja."

"Sekarang keluar, kau membuat keributan Haechan-ah."

* * *

Suara pintu perpustakaan yang tertutup keras. Mark menggerakkan rahangnya lalu menghela napas berat. Untung saja tidak ada orang di lorong sehingga ia tidak perlu malu karena baru saja diusir dari perpustakaan. Tangan kanannya membenarkan letak tas yang tersandang di bahu tegapnya, lalu sekali lagi Mark mendesis keras.

"Kau mengacaukannya lagi."

"Aku tidak. Lagipula aku ini butuh kepastian. Aigoo, pria macam apa yang suka mengulur waktu seperti hyung."

"Sudah ku bilang kita bahas nanti, aku susah payah mencari waktu yang pas untuk mengerjakan _resume_ di perpustakaan, dan kau malah membuatku tidak boleh ke sana selama satu hari."

Haechan menggumam pelan sambil memainkan jemarinya, "Salah siapa."

"Salah mulutmu."

Haechan menekuk bibirnya, mengentakan kaki kanannya lalu menjauhi Mark dengan kata-kata umpatan yang ia bisikan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hei, kau itu mau kemana?"

"Kelas."

"Kelas apanya, ikuti aku."

Langkah kaki Haechan terhenti, "Ye?"

"Sebagai gantinya bantu aku kerjakan tugas, kalau ini tidak beres akan ku batalkan perjanjiannya."

Haechan mendadak antusias, bibirnya terbuka hingga ia langsung berlari mengejar Mark sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kita mau kemana? Restoran? Kita ke restoran _kimbap_ ya, aku mau makan _kimbap_ tuna."

"Eiih, kau—"

* * *

"Ya, kau pasti sangat menyukainya sampai makan sebanyak ini." Johnny bergumam kemudian kembali memasukkan _mandu_ ke dalam mulutnya.

Tatapan Johnny tertuju ke arah Ten yang kembali menyendok _Green Tea Ice Cream_ yang dingin ke dalam mulutnya. Lelaki jangkung itu membentuk lengkungan tipis di sudut bibirnya, kemudian mengambil selembar tisu dan menyerahkannya kepada Ten.

"Kau bisa membersihkan wajahm sendiri, kan? Rasanya tidak sopan kalau aku tiba-tiba membersihkan wajahmu."

Kepala Ten mengangguk, lalu ia membersihkan beberapa sudut yang terasa lengket akibat terkena es krim.

"Jangan cuma makan es krim, aku pesan banyak _mandu_ untuk dimakan berdua. Kau tidak mau sakit perut karena makan makanan dingin saat perut kosong, kan? Katakan aaah."

"Aaah.."

"Aigoo, seperti itu...".Tangan kanan Johnny menangkup pipi kirinya sendiri, sedangkan tangan kanannya sibuk memainkan sumpit di antara _mandu_ yang masih tersisa. "Setelah ini mau kemana?"

"Jalan-jalan?"

"Mari pulang saja, kita sisakan tempat untuk dikunjungi lain kali. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Tentu."

Keduanya kembali terlibat dalam situasi tanpa pembicaraan, semuanya sibuk pada makanan yang harus segera dihabiskan segera pulang. Ketika Johnny tengah sibuk mengedarkan pandangannya ke belakang Ten, tatapan laki-laki jangkung itu tertuju pada sebuah _store_ , lalu ia melirik ke arah Ten selama beberapa detik. "Ten, haruskah kita beli pakaian baru?"

* * *

Taeyong lebih fokus menyantap _apricot_ _crown_ di hadapannya saat Lucas dan Jungwoo terkadang sibuk mengobrol satu sama lain. Dengan napas berat Taeyong menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi yang didudukinya sambil memegang garpu yang ia tempelkan di bibirnya. Dalam hati Taeyong merutuk, ia memang menyukai tempat ini tapi ia terlalu lapar dan butuh makanan yang lebih berat ketimbang roti. Perutnya lebih membutuhkan semangkuk nasi.

"Taeyong hyung baik-baik saja?" Tiba-tiba saja Jungwoo memberikan pertanyaan hingga membuat Taeyong mengembalikan atensinya pada kedua orang itu.

"Apa ada yang salah?"

Jungwoo menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian melirik seniornya itu dalam waktu yang cukup singkat. Di sisi lain Lucas yang tak banyak bicara hanya sibuk memperhatikan sekeliling dengan wajah datar, ekspresinya selalu sama, lelaki itu juga tak banyak bicara seperti orang kebanyakan.

Jungwoo kembali menyeruput _Greentea latte_ , memperhatikan kondisi di depan matanya dengan sedotan yang masih berada di dalam mulut. Kedua kakinya bergerak acak untuk membunuh rasa bosan yang terjadi saat semua orang yang duduk bersamanya tak membicarakan apapun sejak tadi.

" _Rasanya aneh melihat Lucas dan Taeyong berada di satu tempat seperti ini."_ Jungwoo membatin, kedua matanya melirik Lucas dan Taeyong bergantian.

Deringan ponsel tak lama terdengar, membuat Jungwoo selaku pemilik ponsel menggerakkan salah satu tangannya spontan hingga tanpa sengaja menyenggol gelas kaca miliknya sendiri, berhasil menumpahkan sebagian cairan berwarna hijau muda itu ke kemeja dan juga celana kerja yang ia kenakan.

Taeyong dan Lucas panik, keributan kecil pada akhirnya terjadi tanpa bisa dicegah. Lucas menyerahkan sapu tangan dari dalam celana, sedangkan Taeyong menarik ujung kemeja Jungwoo untuk mencegah air merambat ke bagian lain.

"Ayo bersihkan di toilet." Lucas memberikan tawaran, sementara Jungwoo hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum kaku.

"Aku akan melakukannya sendiri. Tunggu sebentar."

Jungwoo melangkah sambil mengerang, gaya berjalannya seketika menjadi aneh karena rasa tidak nyaman yang mendera perut hingga pahanya. Taeyong dan Lucas ikut memperhatikan dari kejauhan, rasanya tidak nyaman membiarkan Jungwoo pergi ke toilet sendirian dengan kekacauan seperti itu.

Pada akhirnya Taeyong teringat akan sesuatu, laki-laki itu kemudian bangkit dari atas kursi hingga membuat Lucas mendongakan kepalanya.

"Taeyong hyung mau kemana?"

"Aku punya baju ganti di dalam mobil, kau tunggu saja di sini." Taeyong memberi jalan keluar, lalu dengan cepat melangkah pergi.

* * *

Pergerakan tangan Johnny tak henti memilah pakaian di dalam toko yang sama, laki-laki tinggi itu sesekali memanggil Ten untuk sekedar mencocokan ukuran pakaian yang dipilihnya.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya pergi ke tempat lain?" Ten memberi saran, sedangkan Johnny nampak acuh dengan perkataanya. Langkah kaki Johnny menelusur masuk ke dalam, netra hazelnya mengincar dua buah kemeja motif berwarna cokelat susu yang terpajang pada manekin laki-laki di sudut ruangan.

"Boleh kami mencoba ini?" Johnny bertanya pada salah seorang karyawan, lalu menarik Ten setelah mendapat jawaban berupa anggukan kepala yang sederhana.

"Cobalah."

"Aku? Lalu hyung?"

"Ruang ganti yang lain penuh, Aku akan coba setelahmu, masuklah dulu."

Ten memasang wajah lugu, lalu memperhatikan dua pasang kemeja dengan panjang lengan yang berbeda.

"Aku harus pakai yang mana?'

Johnny terdiam, netra hazelnya ikut menatap kemeja di tangannya sendiri dengan ekspresi yang sama.

"Kalau begitu ayo masuk berdua saja."

"Eh?"

Tirai cokelat itu tertutup setelah Johnny merangkul Ten untuk masuk ke dalam ruang ganti yang cukup sempit untuk dua orang. Dengan wajah santai laki-laki jangkung itu melebarkan satu persatu kemeja yang akan dicobanya lalu menyerahkan kemeja berlengan pendek kepada Ten.

"Yang ini pas untukmu, cobalah."

Netra hitam Ten memicing ke arah Johnny dengan sorot yang aneh, "Di sini?"

Kepala Johnny mengangguk, "Ada masalah?"

"Tapi ada hyung di sini."

Sosok yang lebih tua tergelak, kemudian menutup mulutnya dengan ekspresi lucu. "Kita ini laki-laki Ten, santai saja. Orang juga tidak akan memergoki kita seperti pasangan mesum."

Ten menekuk bibirnya, lalu segera membalikkan tubuhnya saat Johnny tiba-tiba saja mengangkat kaus yang ia kenakan hingga memperlihatkan sebagian perut _sixpack_ nya di depan mata Ten.

"Astaga, kaget aku."

* * *

Suara helaan napas Taeyong terdengar, laki-laki itu kemudian kembali menutup pintu setelah mendapatkan kemeja biru miliknya di dalam mobil. Suara bantingan pintu terdengar keras, lalu tiba-tiba Taeyong tersentak kecil saat melihat Lucas yang entah sejak kapan berada di belakangnya dengan raut wajah serius.

"Kenapa hyung terlihat terkejut?!" Lucas terkekeh, lalu bergerak menjauhi dinding di belakangnya. Suara langkahnya yang terdengar jelas mengisi kesunyian _basement,_ sedangkan Taeyong masih tak bergerak dari tempatnya.

"Kenapa kau kemari?" Taeyong bertanya dengan ekspresi santai, sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyuman.

"Aku punya urusan..."

Dalam sekejap mata sebuah cengkeraman kuat mendarat pada kerah kemeja Taeyong. Tubuhnya terhempas ke tembok hingga menimbulkan suara benturan tubuh beserta kepala yang sangat keras. Taeyong terlonjak, kepalanya terasa berputar karena benturan di kepala, tatapan tajam Lucas mengawasi dirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Taeyong bersuara, berusaha keras untuk bersikap normal agar tak terjadi keributan besar.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menyimpulkan sebuah kebohongan kepada publik?! Darimana kau tahu kalau ayahku melakukan kejahatan?! Bagaimana kau bisa tahu semua itu?!"

Mata Taeyong menelisik masuk dalam netra hitam milik Lucas yang memerah. Laki-laki bermarga Lee itu diam tak mengerti.

"Aku tidak mengerti, kau pasti salah orang."

"Ayahku bukan penjahat! Gadis itu mati bukan karena ayahku! Karena wartawan sepertimu ayahku meninggal, brengsek!"

Telapak tangan Lucas mendarat di leher Taeyong, mencekik lelaki itu dengan kuat dalam waktu hitungan detik.

"Apa kau tidak mengingatku, huh?! Kau ingat anak yang pernah menyerangmu lima tahun lalu?" Lucas terkekeh setelahnya. Dengan nada penekanan lelaki jangkung itu kemudian menyeringai, "Akulah anak itu."

Krakk!

Suara benda terlempar yang menghantam tembok membuat Taeyong tersentak, lalu kerah kemejanya tiba-tiba saja kembali di cengkeram kuat, laki-laki itu menatapnya lagi.

"Apa kau ingat apa yang aku katakan saat itu? Aku... akan membunuhmu. Kau tunggu saja Lee."

* * *

 **TBC.**

 **Mo nangis astaga kacau :'**

 **Hai? Apa ada orang?**


End file.
